Little Lost Coyote
by Adin Sharp
Summary: (Road Rovers/Gargoyles) This is the story of a coyote... who suffers through a loss... of the Pack.


ROAD ROVERS: QUICK STRIKE   
  
  
  


"The Silver Saga: Little Lost Coyote"   
  
  
  


Story by: 

Eric Sharp   
  
  
  


1ST ROUGH DRAFT 

September 06, 2000   
  
  
  


2ND ROUGH DRAFT 

December 19, 2000   
  


Road Rovers characters, names, situations and the Road 

Rovers universe are the property of Warner Bros. I nor 

this script are connected with Warner Bros. in any way, 

shape or form. Story contents, characters, names, 

situations and anything else associated with Road 

Rovers: Quick Strike is Copyright 1997-2001 by Eric 

Sharp (esharp@ican.net) All rights reserved. This 

document may not be publicized or reproduced in any 

way, shape or form. It must remain fully intact and may 

not be altered in anyway. It is strictly used for not-for- 

profit entertainment purposes and is not intended to 

infringe on any Copyrights.   
  
  
  


"The Silver Saga: Little Lost Coyote"   
  
  
  


Scene-Introduction   
  
  
  


There is no background other than a Black Screen. The 

Road Rover Symbol (Barking Dog) fades in the center of 

the screen just as the words "TV-Y7 AV" fades in. 

QuickStrike.mid starts playing in the background.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(VOICE OVER) 

There are many Rovers, and many forms into teams, 

forming a tight bond with each other. But few have exceed 

in the way that two teams have, in that they've a Road 

Rover Sub-Group. These are the stories... the missions.. of 

those two teams and the sub-group known as: Quick 

Strike.   
  
  
  


The moment the words, "Quick Strike" is said, the camera 

cuts to a city, with several vehicles coming down the road: 

The Land Striker (a primarily brown and tan van with the 

Road Rover Symbol on its doors with Cyan (a male 

Dalmatian Cano-Sapien (having a human body with a 

canine head, tail, fur, claws, etc.) and has white fur with 

liver-colored spots and has brown eyes. He is wearing the 

normal Road Rover Uniform) driving it, with Aurora (a 

female Brittany Cano-Sapien and has orange fur with a tan 

nose and has Brown Eyes. She is wearing the normal Road 

Rover Uniform), Tyron (a male Scottish Deerhound Cano- 

Sapien and has dark blue Gray fur and Gray Eyes. He is 

wearing the normal Road Rover Uniform) and Powerplay 

(a male Labrador Retriever Cano-Sapien and has yellow 

fur and blue eyes. He is wearing the normal Road Rover 

Uniform) as passengers), Cyctrons (a Blue and White 

Cyctron with the license plate reading: "Tricks", a 

completely Red Cyctron with a license plate reading: 

"Recoil", a yellow and white Cyctron with a license plate 

reading: "Sparks", and a completely Blue Cyctron with a 

license plate reading: "Sky-4" with Eldon (a male 

Dingo/Rottweiler Morph Cano-Sapien (That is, can 

Morph into any one of those forms). He is wearing an 

Blue Shirt and Black Jeans and have his sword by his side. 

He is currently in his Dingo form (Reddish-Brown Dingo)) 

driving Tricks, Stalker (a human female with red hair and 

striking blue eyes and is wearing an red shirt and black 

jeans) driving Sparks, Dreamer (a Female German 

Shepherd with Brown Fur and a Black handle Cano- 

Sapien who is wearing a purple shirt with Black Pants) 

driving Sky-4 (aka Skycycle) and Skater (Being Dreamer's 

twin, she looks exactly like Dreamer and is wearing a blue 

jeans jacket, a white shirt, and blue jogging pants and 

boots) driving Recoil) and the Road Base (a Trailer Truck 

with Edward Franklin (EF) (a male Sheepdog Cano- 

Sapien who looks almost like Shag, except where Shag 

has a black nose, EF has a pinkish nose) driving with 

Goldenrod (a male light-gray Coyote-Sapien with 

green eyes, and wears a black shirt, black jacket and black 

jeans) as a passenger) while just overhead flies the 

Phantom Striker (a sleek black jet, with dual guns at the 

front, and triple engines at the front. At the nose of the jet 

and at the tail is the Road Rover symbol with Dama (a 

female German Shepherd Cano-Sapien and has Beige fur, 

and has Brown Eyes and is wearing the normal Road 

Rover Uniform) flying it with Blades (a female Akita 

Cano-Sapien, and has Red fur with brown highlights and 

has Hazel Eyes and is wearing the normal Road Rover 

Uniform), and Streetwise (a male Boxer Cano-Sapien and 

has fawn fur with white highlights on his feet, paws, chest, 

and head and has brown Eyes. He is wearing the normal 

Road Rover Uniform) as passengers), Adin (a male Dingo- 

Sapien who has tawny brown fur with white 

highlights. He is wearing the normal Road Rover Uniform) 

and Harlem (a male Collie Cano-Sapien with a blue-gray 

eye, the other eye is pale white, and has Reddish-Gold 

Bat-like Gargoyle wings. Harlem usually wears a Leather 

Jacket with a pale white shirt with black pants. On his 

right side is his multipurpose gun). They continue down 

this city street as the camera cuts to several scenes during 

the series:   
  
  
  


Eric transdogmafying into Adin, Bronx getting blasted, 

and changing into Eldon, Blades karate kicking a Cano- 

Mutant, Harlem flying high, Streetwise using his Super 

Punch power, Aurora becoming invisible, Candice and 

Joan being transdogmafied into Dreamer and Skater, 

Tyron using Leviation on a table, EF punching a Cano- 

Mutant, Cyan typing on a computer just as someone is 

sneaking up behind him, Goldenrod getting a drop on a 

hunter, Powerplay using his water power, Stalker leaping 

out of the shadows, and finally, Dama winking at the 

camera, before becoming Damage and attacking the 

camera, then the camera cuts to:   
  
  
  


A plain white background, at which nothing happens then 

Everybody leaps in from off-screen (left and right) and 

takes a fighting pose before the camera FADES OUT to:   
  
  
  


The Road Rover Symbol seen at the beginning. The Road 

Rover spins and separates into two, just as the words, 

"Road Rovers" fades in. One of the Road Rover Symbols 

enters the "o" in "Rovers". A moment later, the words, 

"Quick Strike" also fades in, with the remaining Road 

Rover Symbol entering the "Q" in "Quick". As the 

background music fades away, so does the words and 

symbols.   
  
  
  


FADE IN   
  
  
  


The words, "A few months ago..." appears on screen before fading away.   
  
  
  


Scene-Rolling Plains   
  
  
  


This is a wide range of plains, some going over several 

hills off in the distance. A helicopter flies into view 

and lands on a relatively flat part of the plains. A 

door on the side of the helicopter opens and Walter Carr 

carefully steps out. He's a male human, wearing a suit. 

He looks around, smirking slightly.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(AMERICAN ACCENT, REFRESHED) 

Ah. The open air. The Prime Real Estate. Everything.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(DELIGHTFUL) 

And soon, I will own this area, and all things within it. Very, very soon.   
  
  
  


Walter glances at a attractive Asian woman that looks like 

she's in her mid 20s. This is Aimee DeHart. She is wearing 

a violet business dress, as well as glasses.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(INTERESTED) 

So, Aimee, how's the deal going? How soon will this land be mine?   
  
  
  


Aimee shakes her head.   
  
  
  


AIMEE 

(CHINESE/AMERICAN ACCENT, STRAIGHT FORWARD) 

It's a no go so far, sir.   
  
  
  


Walter frowns.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(QUESTIONING) 

What do you mean by that, Aimee? Explain. NOW.   
  
  
  


Aimee adjusts her glasses and "ahems".   
  
  
  


AIMEE 

(BLUNT) 

Well, sir, it's like this...   
  
  
  


AIMEE 

(INFORMATIVE) 

There are several eviromentalists voicing concern 

over the deal. However, their concerns are being 

addressed. It will be another couple of hours at 

the most.   
  
  
  


Walter frowns sourly.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(MUSING) 

Great. I hate waiting...Oh, well. A few hours setback 

doesn't hurt...too much.   
  
  
  


Walter glances off to the side.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(STERN) 

Gentlemen, Time to look lively.   
  
  
  


Three male humans look up. They are Duane Feldman, 

Gordon Feldman, and Corey Kabir. All three are 

wearing hunter clothing. They also have a radio 

clip to their side.   
  
  
  


DUANE 

(INTERESTED, AMERICAN ACCENT) 

What is it, sir?   
  
  
  


GORDON 

(EAGER, AMERICAN ACCENT) 

We're ready! Just us the job, and it shall be done!   
  
  
  


COREY 

(SUBMISSIVE, RUSSIAN ACCENT) 

Your wish is our command, sir.   
  
  
  


Walter paces.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(BLUNT) 

We are delayed. Operation Elimination is also being held 

back as well. But as soon as I own this land, the 

Operation SHALL proceed.   
  
  
  


Walter stops pacing and stares at Duane, Gordon and Corey.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(COMMANDING) 

Tell the other hunters to keep on holding. ESPICALLY Clay.   
  
  
  


Duane, Gordon, and Corey nods.   
  
  
  


DUANE/GORDON/COREY 

(PROUD, SUBMISSIVE, IN UNISON) 

YES, SIR!!!   
  
  
  


Walter smiles.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(PLEASED, EVILLY) 

Excellent.   
  
  
  


CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene-Plains   
  
  
  


This is a long plain, with trees being found 

being about. Several coyotes can be seen, 

some resting, others are playing. Goldenrod 

can be seen padding along, until he gets 

tackled by a much bigger male coyote. This is 

Aron. Aron smirks.   
  
  
  


ARON 

(IN DOG LANGUAGE, PLEASED) 

Hello, little brother.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod growls.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(*IDL, ANNOYED) 

I'M NOT LITTLE!!!   
  
  
  


Aron smiles slyly.   
  
  
  


ARON 

(IDL, SLY) 

Well, Goldie, you're quite little, you know...   
  
  
  


Goldenrod growls as he and Aron stands up.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, ANGRY) 

I'm not little...just very small...for my age.   
  
  
  


Two other coyotes pads over to Aron and Goldenrod. 

Both are similar in markings to both Aron and 

Goldenrod, one is male, the other is female. The 

female is Desertflower, the male is Ragnar.   
  
  
  


RAGNAR 

(IDL, CALMLY) 

Don't worry, you'll always be a baby brother to us. All 

of us. Now, calm down.   
  
  
  


Desertflower nods.   
  
  
  


DESERTFLOWER 

(IDL, HONEST) 

They're right, you know.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod growls and turns away from all three.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, ANGRY) 

I'm not little! And I'll prove it!   
  
  
  


Goldenrod smirks.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, BOASTFUL) 

I'll bring home dinner by catching a deer! That will show you all!   
  
  
  


Goldenrod turns around to leave, but is blocked by Desertflower.   
  
  
  


DESERTFLOWER 

(IDL, CAUTIOUS) 

Listen, Goldenrod. You don't really need to do this...   
  
  
  


Goldenrod hesitates before moving on past Desertflower.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, ANNOYED) 

No. Nothing will stop me from doing this. Not even you, sis.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod looks back, for a moment.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, BLUNT) 

Now, I'm gonna prove how unlittle I am! Be back soon!   
  
  
  


As Goldenrod runs off, two fully adult coyotes steps out. 

One a male, the other a female. The male is Josepe, the 

female is Uhin. Josepe glances at the leaving Goldenrod, 

before looking at Ragnar, Desertflower, and Aron.   
  
  
  


JOSEPE 

(IDL, CONFUSED) 

Who upset Goldenrod this time?   
  
  
  


Ragnar shakes his head.   
  
  
  


RAGNAR 

(IDL, HONEST) 

It wasn't me, dad.   
  
  
  


Desertflower shakes her head as well.   
  
  
  


DESERTFLOWER 

(IDL, HONEST) 

Not me as well.   
  
  
  


Desertflower eyes Aron.   
  
  
  


DESERTFLOWER 

(IDL, BLUNT) 

But I know who did it...   
  
  
  


Aron eyes Desertflower.   
  
  
  


ARON 

(IDL, ANNOYED) 

Gee, thanks, Des. I shall remember this.   
  
  
  


Uhin looks at Aron with disappointment.   
  
  
  


UHIN 

(IDL, DISAPPOINTED) 

I thought you would've known better, Aron. You 

know how sensitive your brother is about his 

size.   
  
  
  


Aron sighs.   
  
  
  


ARON 

(IDL, SIGHING) 

Yeah. I should've known...   
  
  
  


Uhin nods, slightly smiling.   
  
  
  


UHIN 

(IDL, SLIGHTLY PLEASED) 

That's good.   
  
  
  


Josepe nods, eyeing Aron.   
  
  
  


JOSEPE 

(IDL, STERN) 

But, you would apologize to your brother once he gets back. Understand?   
  
  
  


Aron nods.   
  
  
  


ARON 

(IDL, UNDERSTANDING) 

Okay...   
  
  
  


ARON 

(IDL, CONFUSED) 

Hey, isn't that the Elder?   
  
  
  


Both Uhin and Josepe looks at Aron, before looking 

in the direction that Aron is looking, as a old 

(Very Old) Coyote moves into view. This is Elder. 

Uhin and Josepe blinks.   
  
  
  


UHIN/JOSEPE 

(IDL, EXCITED, IN UNISON) 

ELDER!!!   
  
  
  


Uhin races over to Elder, who looks perturbed.   
  
  
  


UHIN 

(IDL, CONCERNED) 

What is it, Elder?   
  
  
  


The Elder glances at Uhin before looking away.   
  
  
  


ELDER 

(IDL, DISTURBED) 

My children. I have seen the future...   
  
  
  


ELDER 

(IDL, UNSETTLED) 

And the future holds nothing for us...for the Mynes pack...   
  
  
  


Josepe blinks.   
  
  
  


JOSEPE 

(IDL, WORRIED) 

What do you mean by that, Elder?   
  
  
  


The Elder slowly looks at Josepe...   
  
  
  


ELDER 

(IDL, BLUNT) 

I mean, my son, when all is said and done, Mynes will 

no longer exist. At all.   
  
  
  


ELDER 

(IDL, DISTURBED) 

Soon, something would happen, and it shall spell the end of Mynes...   
  
  
  


Desertflower frowns.   
  
  
  


DESERTFLOWER 

(IDL, CONCERNED) 

What about Goldenrod? Will he encounter this thing?!   
  
  
  


The Elder shakes his head.   
  
  
  


ELDER 

(IDL, BLUNT) 

Goldenrod will be safe. As will you and Ragnar.   
  
  
  


The Elder hangs his head.   
  
  
  


ELDER 

(IDL, UNSETTLED) 

The rest of us...will perish.   
  
  
  


Ragnar hrms.   
  
  
  


RAGNAR 

(IDL, CONFIDENT) 

Hey. Who says this thing would happen very soon? It could be 

a year or so from now.   
  
  
  


The Elder glances at Ragnar. Ragnar continues.   
  
  
  


RAGNAR 

(IDL, SLY) 

Besides which, Mynes has a reputation of being 

sneaky. We will survive this. Trust me.   
  
  
  


The Elder sighs.   
  
  
  


ELDER 

(IDL, WORRIED) 

I wish I have your confidence, Ragnar...   
  
  
  


The Elder frowns tightly.   
  
  
  


ELDER 

(IDL, WORRIED) 

But the Darkness already shrouds us all. It is only a 

moment of time before it strikes...   
  
  
  


Everybody frowns at this as the camera cuts to:   
  
  
  


Scene-Rolling Plains   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Aimee can be seen talking 

on a cellphone, but since she is too far away from 

the camera, we can't overhear the conversation. Aimee 

hangs up, and looks at Walter.   
  
  
  


AIMEE 

(SUBMISSIVE) 

Mr. Carr?   
  
  
  


Walter glances at Aimee.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(INTERESTED) 

Yes, Miss DeHart?   
  
  
  


Aimee hrms.   
  
  
  


AIMEE 

(INFORMATIVE) 

The plan has went through.   
  
  
  


Aimee smiles.   
  
  
  


AIMEE 

(PLEASED) 

This land is now yours.   
  
  
  


Walter smiles, pleased.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(PLEASED) 

Excellent...   
  
  
  


Walter glances off to the side.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(SING-SONG LIKE) 

Gentlemen...   
  
  
  


Duane, Gordon, and Corey looks up, curiously.   
  
  
  


DUANE/GORDON/COREY 

(EXCITED, IN UNISON) 

Yeah, boss?   
  
  
  


Walter glances at each.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(STERN) 

There are ANIMALS on MY land. Animals I REALLY don't 

want or really need. And they don't serve any purpose 

whatsoever.   
  
  
  


Walter's features darkens.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(DEADLY) 

I want them GONE. Any way possible. Tell your team to 

move out. Let's see if I got my money's worth.   
  
  
  


Duane, Gordon, and Corey nods.   
  
  
  


DUANE/GORDON/COREY 

(SUBMISSIVE, IN UNISON) 

YES SIR!!!   
  
  
  


Walter smiles.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(PLEASED) 

Good. Oh, and miss DeHart?   
  
  
  


Aimee glances at Walter.   
  
  
  


AIMEE 

(BLUNT) 

Yes, Mr. Carr?   
  
  
  


Walter smirks.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(PLEASED) 

Please contact the construction company. I would 

like the hotel operational as soon as possible.   
  
  
  


Aimee nods.   
  
  
  


AIMEE 

(BLUNT) 

Of course, Mr. Carr. Right away.   
  
  
  


Aimee takes out her cell phone and punches in seven numbers and waits.   
  
  
  


AIMEE 

(BLUNT) 

Midnight Construction, Ltd? We have some work for you to 

do. Yes, this is Aimee DeHart speaking of Carr Corporation. 

Yes, we need for you to do some work...   
  
  
  


Walter grins madly as the camera cuts to:   
  
  
  


Scene-Plains   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Several Hunters 

(including those we were introduced to in, 

"To Protect The Dreams") are laying around, 

eyeing the coyotes. Art is listening to his 

radio before looking at the others.   
  
  
  


ART 

(BLUNT) 

Guys, I have some orders...   
  
  
  


Art smirks.   
  
  
  


ART 

(PLEASED) 

The Game is on.   
  
  
  


Clay smiles.   
  
  
  


CLAY 

(EXCITED) 

FINALLY! The fun can begin!   
  
  
  


Clay loads up his rifle, and proceeds to aim it at a coyote...   
  
  
  


CLAY 

(EAGER) 

Can I blast one before they know what's going on? Please?   
  
  
  


Adrian shakes his head, annoyed.   
  
  
  


ADRIAN 

(ANNOYED) 

Ease off your trigger finger, Clay, before 

you hurt someone. Namely yourself.   
  
  
  


Clay EYES Adrian, who ignores him.   
  
  
  


ADRIAN 

(STERN) 

First, no trigger fingers. We need to do this by 

the numbers. Namely, firing squad.   
  
  
  


Wade nods and looks at the rest.   
  
  
  


WADE 

(CALMLY) 

Ready...   
  
  
  


The hunters loads up...   
  
  
  


WADE 

(URGENT) 

Aim...   
  
  
  


The Hunters takes aim unto various Coyotes...   
  
  
  


WADE 

(EXCITED) 

FIRE!!!   
  
  
  


The hunters fires!!! Various coyotes howls out in 

pain before collapsing to the ground, not moving. 

One of those hit is the Elder. Josepe and Uhin 

witness this, with eyes wide.   
  
  
  


JOSEPE/UHIN 

(IDL, EXCITED, IN UNISON) 

ELDER!!!   
  
  
  


Aron, Desertflower, and Ragnar just stares on in horrified shock.   
  
  
  


ARON/DESERTFLOWER/RAGNAR 

(IDL, SHOCKED, IN UNISON) 

WHAT THE?!   
  
  
  


Uhin races forward towards the Elder.   
  
  
  


UHIN 

(IDL, FRANTIC) 

ELDER!!! Oh Stars, let him be okay...   
  
  
  


Uhin skids to a stop next to the Elder.   
  
  
  


UHIN 

(IDL, CONCERNED) 

Elder! Are you okay?! SPEAK TO ME!!!   
  
  
  


The Elder opens his eyes and turns his head to look at Uhin.   
  
  
  


ELDER 

(IDL, WEAK, UNEASY) 

The Darkness has arrived...The end is near for me... 

for us all...for Mynes...   
  
  
  


UHIN 

(IDL, FRENZIED) 

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo...   
  
  
  


The Elder looks at Uhin.   
  
  
  


ELDER 

(IDL, WEAK, STERN) 

I don't matter. Not anymore. But the cubs...Save them... 

Get them out of this...Save them...   
  
  
  


The Elder's eyes narrows into slits.   
  
  
  


ELDER 

(IDL, WEAK, URGENT) 

Take them...let them save past this...please...the future depends on them...   
  
  
  


Josepe nods slowly.   
  
  
  


JOSEPE 

(IDL, CONCERNED) 

Alright. You...rest easy...okay?   
  
  
  


The Elder nods slowly, then with a sigh, he closes his 

eyes and lies still at last. Elder is dead. Josepe 

smiles, tears in his eyes.   
  
  
  


JOSEPE 

(SOLEMN) 

Good bye, old friend...   
  
  
  


Uhin sighs, tears falling.   
  
  
  


UHIN 

(SAD) 

Good bye...Dad...   
  
  
  


Aron can't hold it back anymore...he let loose a 

sorrowful howl through the air...   
  
  
  


ARON 

(GRIEF) 

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!   
  
  
  


Back with the hunters, Art slams down his rifle and scowls.   
  
  
  


ART 

(FRUSTRATED) 

MAN!!! I would love to nail them all with one round but nooo....*grumbles*   
  
  
  


Clay scowls as well.   
  
  
  


CLAY 

(ANNOYED) 

YEAH!!! We probably need a few more rounds anyways. That stinks.   
  
  
  


Adrian frowns.   
  
  
  


ADRIAN 

(ANNOYED) 

Cool it guys. We don't need anybody losing their heads right now.   
  
  
  


Adrian smiles.   
  
  
  


ADRIAN 

(BLUNT) 

Besides which we can still get the rest of them just as easy.   
  
  
  


Wade nods.   
  
  
  


WADE 

(AGREEING) 

Yeah, that's true...   
  
  
  


Clay and several hunters nods as well.   
  
  
  


CLAY 

(PLEASED) 

YES! Let's get rid of those critters!   
  
  
  


Art smirks.   
  
  
  


ART 

(SLY) 

Here we come, coyotes. Death is waiting...   
  
  
  


The Hunter comes out of hiding and into view of the coyotes. Adrian smirks evilly.   
  
  
  


ADRIAN 

(FLIPPANT) 

Ready or not, here we come...   
  
  
  


Uhin stares as several coyotes starts backing away, growling lowly.   
  
  
  


UHIN 

(IDL, EXCITED) 

THEM!!! They did this!!!   
  
  
  


Josepe nods, and eyes Aron.   
  
  
  


JOSEPE 

(IDL, COLD) 

Aron, get yourself and other cubs out of here and fast!   
  
  
  


Aron nods.   
  
  
  


ARON 

(IDL, UNDERSTANDING) 

Right.   
  
  
  


Aron eyes Desertflower and Ragnar.   
  
  
  


ARON 

(IDL, STERN) 

Des. Rags. Get out of here...And do it NOW!!!   
  
  
  


Desertflower, and Ragnar nods intently.   
  
  
  


DESERTFLOWER/RAGNAR 

(IDL, EXCITED, IN UNISON) 

YES SIR!!!   
  
  
  


Desertflower and Ragnar and the rest of the coyote 

cubs race off, leaving the adult coyotes...and one 

teenaged coyote to face off against the hunters. 

Uhin looks at Aron.   
  
  
  


UHIN 

(IDL, CONFUSED) 

Why didn't you leave with the others?   
  
  
  


Josepe looks at Aron, frowning, before looking at the hunters.   
  
  
  


JOSEPE 

(IDL, STERN) 

You should leave now. Hurry.   
  
  
  


Aron stares ahead and hrms.   
  
  
  


ARON 

(IDL, INSISTED) 

I'm gonna die anyways. I rather die doing something... 

fighting those who are trying to kill me...   
  
  
  


Aron frowns sternly.   
  
  
  


ARON 

(IDL, BLUNT) 

Besides, if I can help delay these guys, then my 

death won't be meaningless, if it keeps them from 

killing those younger than me.   
  
  
  


Uhin smiles.   
  
  
  


UHIN 

(IDL, PLEASED) 

I'm proud of you, Aron. And so are Desertflower, 

Ragnar, and Goldenrod. You make me proud.   
  
  
  


Josepe nods as well.   
  
  
  


JOSEPE 

(IDL, PLEASED) 

Definitely. I'm very proud of you, Aron. No matter what 

happens, I love you. PERIOD.   
  
  
  


Aron sniffles.   
  
  
  


ARON 

(IDL, EMOTIONAL) 

Thanks, mom... dad. I needed to hear that.   
  
  
  


Aron toughens up, and growls at the hunters...   
  
  
  


ARON 

(IDL, PLEASED) 

Now, let's give them a chance to hide and hide fast.   
  
  
  


Art hrms thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


ART 

(BLUNT) 

Aw. How cute and nice. They chose to fight us 

while the younger ones escape....It almost 

brings a tear to my eye...ALMOST.   
  
  
  


Art grins evilly.   
  
  
  


ART 

(STERN) 

Let's give them what they're waiting for...   
  
  
  


The hunters grins evilly as they advance on the 

coyotes, who backs away, still growling.   
  
  
  


CLAY/ADRIAN/WADE 

(EXCITED, IN UNISON) 

YES!!!   
  
  
  


Clay smirks.   
  
  
  


CLAY 

(PLEASED) 

Take careful aim gentleman...the game is about to end soon...   
  
  
  


Clay grins at the coyotes.   
  
  
  


CLAY 

(EAGER) 

And so is their lives...   
  
  
  


Art frowns sternly.   
  
  
  


ART 

(STERN) 

Wait until you see the white of their eyes... 

We have to make this...sporting...for them 

after all...   
  
  
  


The hunter takes care aim, even as the coyotes 

prepare to pounce...The coyotes pounces!!! And 

Art shouts:   
  
  
  


ART 

(EXCITED) 

NOW!!!   
  
  
  


The hunters squeezes the triggers even as 

the pouncing coyotes come close...ZOOM 

OUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene-Plains: Zoom Out View   
  
  
  


This is a view of the plains, all of it, with 

the rolling plains nearby. There are several 

trees here as well. It seems peace and 

tranquility is about. Suddenly, rifle shots 

can heard, and with each shot, birds can be 

seen leaving the trees rapidly. After the 

last shot, an odd sense of peace settles 

over the area. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene-Plains   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Art hrms.   
  
  
  


ART 

(BLUNT) 

Is that all of them?   
  
  
  


Adrian hrms.   
  
  
  


ADRIAN 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Except for the cubs, yeah. That's all of them.   
  
  
  


Art hrms before shrugging.   
  
  
  


ART 

(PLEASED) 

The boss probably want to majority of Mynes gone. This is 

the best we can do.   
  
  
  


Art takes out a celphone and dials seven numbers, he 

waits for a few seconds before he starts talking.   
  
  
  


ART 

(TO PHONE, INFORMATIVE) 

Sir, I'm reporting that the operation is a success.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(FROM PHONE, PLEASED) 

Excellent.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(FROM PHONE, STERN) 

Are all the coyotes dead?   
  
  
  


Art hesitates before sighing.   
  
  
  


ART 

(TO PHONE, BLUNT) 

Unfortunately, no. The parents kept us busy while 

the cubs escape. I'm sorry, sir.   
  
  
  


There is a slight pause.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(FROM PHONE, CALMLY) 

No matter. Without their parents those cubs are 

doomed. Whether by their natural enemies or by 

starving, they are out of my hair. Art, clean up 

the evidence. I do NOT to be tied to this. At all.   
  
  
  


Art nods (even though he knows Walter can't see him).   
  
  
  


ART 

(TO PHONE, SUBMISSIVE) 

At once, sir.   
  
  
  


Art looks at the other hunters.   
  
  
  


ART 

(STERN) 

The authoriaties wil be around. Cover the evidence, and 

make false ones. Do it now, and quickly.   
  
  
  


The hunters nods and quickly gets to work. Art speaks into the phone.   
  
  
  


ART 

(TO PHONE, BLUNT) 

It's being done, sir.   
  
  
  


The sound of delighted laughter comes from the phone.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(FROM PHONE, DELIGHTED) 

Good. Once you're done, come on back. Your reward for a 

job well done shall be waiting.   
  
  
  


There is a click, and Art closes up the cell phone. Clay 

rushes up to Art. Clay smirks.   
  
  
  


CLAY 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Art. It's done. If any forest ranger just happens 

by, the tracks would've shown that the Mynes pack 

just ran into some Mountain Lions coming down from 

the mountains. They simply didn't stand a chance.   
  
  
  


Wade smiles.   
  
  
  


WADE 

(PLEASED) 

Good. Now, let's get out of here so we can get paid....   
  
  
  


Wade rubs his hands greedily. Art hrms.   
  
  
  


ART 

(BLUNT) 

Indeed. Well, this job is done. And done well.   
  
  
  


Adrian nods in agreement.   
  
  
  


ADRIAN 

(BLUNT) 

Let's go, gentlemen. The boss is waiting with a nice 

big cheque waiting for us.   
  
  
  


As the hunter leaves, Uhin opens her eyes slowly. None 

of the hunters notice this and just leaves. Uhin 

whimpers.   
  
  
  


UHIN 

(IDL, WEAK, GROGGY) 

Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...   
  
  
  


Uhin tries to get up, but she is too weak and injured. 

She collapses to the ground.   
  
  
  


UHIN 

(IDL, WEAK) 

Goldenrod....Uhhhhhhhhhhh...   
  
  
  


CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene-Forest   
  
  
  


This is generally a small forest, just beside the 

plains. Goldenrod can be seen, dragging something 

along with him. He grins.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, PLEASED) 

This should be enough to feed us for a couple of days, 

and enough to ensure that I wouldn't be called "small" 

or "little" ever again.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, SLY) 

In fact, I bet Aron is gonna be so jealous of me, too. 

Well, it would serve him right. Calling me small and 

all...   
  
  
  


At this point in time, Goldenrod hears the rifle shots. He stops and frowns.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, EXCITED) 

It sounds like rifles being fired...Huh. And it's 

not even hunting season, yet...   
  
  
  


Goldenrod's ears perks as the rifle shots continues.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, MUSING) 

Hmmm...Those shots are coming from...to the northeast, where...   
  
  
  


Goldenrod's eyes widden.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, HORRIFIED) 

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!   
  
  
  


Goldenrod drops whatever and races off towards the 

northeast, even as the rifle shots ends. The camera 

PANS with Goldenrod, keeping up with the coyote as 

he hurries along, before slowing as Goldenrod reaches 

the plains...and sees the sight before him. CUT TO 

Goldenrod's POV which shows what remains: Slain 

coyotes, some are dead, others are too far into shock 

to be saved. The Camera goes back into normal mode as 

Goldenrod slowly pads along, deeply in shock.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, DREADING) 

By the stars...This isn't happening, it can't 

be happening...My family...Gone.   
  
  
  


Uhin overhears this, and strggles to speak...   
  
  
  


UHIN 

(IDL, WEAK, GROGGY) 

...Goldenrod...They haven't found you...I'm glad...   
  
  
  


Goldenrod's ears perks, and rushes over to Uhin.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, QUICK) 

MOM!!!   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, INSISTED) 

Mom, hold on, please don't leave me...Please...   
  
  
  


UHIN 

(IDL, WEAK) 

Sorry...But it's too late for me, Goldenrod...   
  
  
  


Goldenrod nods solemnly.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, SAD) 

Alright, mom...But tell me this:   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, INSISTED) 

...Who did this?   
  
  
  


Uhin looks deeply into Goldenrod's eyes.   
  
  
  


UHIN 

(IDL, WEAK) 

Don't listen to what the signs tells you. It's not lions, it's hunters...   
  
  
  


A low growl leaves Goldenrod's mouth...   
  
  
  


UHIN 

(IDL, WEAK, UNSETTLED) 

Desertflower, Ragnar, and the other cubs are out there. Find them. For me.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod nods slowly.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, INSISTED) 

Alright. I'll try to find them. But please, stay with 

me for a minute longer...   
  
  
  


Uhin's eyes starts to close...   
  
  
  


UHIN 

(IDL, WEAK, FADING) 

I wish I could, Goldenrod...Good...Bye...   
  
  
  


UHIN 

(IDL, FADING) 

...Protect them...   
  
  
  


Uhin's eyes close. Goldenrod frowns.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, CONCERNED) 

Mom?   
  
  
  


There is no response from Uhin. Goldenrod shakes Uhin.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, INSISTED) 

Come on, mom! Please speak to me!   
  
  
  


Still no response from Uhin.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, WORRIED) 

...Mom...?   
  
  
  


Goldenrod hangs his head, as he realizes that Uhin is 

dead. He keeps that pose, for a few minutes, before 

staring up at the sky...   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, SCREAMING) 

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!   
  
  
  


ZOOM OUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene-Plains: Zoom out view   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Goldenrod's "NO" stretches 

until it becomes a lone coyote howl. As the howl 

echoes, a few birds flees from the trees. After a 

while, the howl ends, and the quiet resumes.   
  
  
  


FADE OUT   
  
  
  


The words, "Present Day" fades in for a few seconds, before fading away.   
  
  
  


FADE IN   
  
  
  


Scene-Plains & Nearby Forest: Zoom Out View   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Several rifle blasts 

can be heard, startling several birds, which 

flew off. ZOOM IN TO THE FOREST TO REVEAL:   
  
  
  


Scene-Forest   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. We heard another rifle 

burst, and the excited sqwaking of birds, before 

settling down again. Another blast is heard, closer 

this time. Goldenrod zooms into view, running like 

mad. Just behind him is Clay, who is trying to shoot 

Goldenrod, who evades each time. This does not make 

Clay angry, more like very happy.   
  
  
  


CLAY 

(EXCITED) 

RUN, COYOTE, RUN!!!   
  
  
  


Goldenrod keeps running, avoid each rifle blast 

each time, just barely. Goldenrod stops for a 

moment, and pants heavily. Clay calmly walks up.   
  
  
  


CLAY 

(SMUG) 

Aw, you're tired? I'm not. Now, I suggest you keep running...   
  
  
  


Clay smirks dangerously.   
  
  
  


CLAY 

(DEADLY, EAGER) 

Unless, you wish to join the rest of the Mynes pack...   
  
  
  


Clay aims his rifle again, and squeezes the trigger...   
  
  
  


CLAY 

(EXCITED) 

Now, KEEP RUNNING Coyotie!!!   
  
  
  


The blast nearly hits Goldenrod's hind feet. He yelps 

and runs faster, with Clay keeping pace. After a while 

of this, Goldenrod stops running, and pants heavily. 

Clay slowly walks up, and shakes his head.   
  
  
  


CLAY 

(DISAPPOINTED) 

Aw, is that it? Oh well. Smile, coyote...   
  
  
  


Clay steps up and aims his rifle at Goldenrod's head. 

He starts to squeeze the trigger...   
  
  
  


CLAY 

(DEADLY, EAGER) 

And bark Good-Bye...   
  
  
  


The ground under Clay's feet, begins shifting. Clay frowns uneasily.   
  
  
  


CLAY 

(UNSETTLED) 

...Why is the ground shifting under me?   
  
  
  


The ground shifts entirely under Clay's feet, revealing that 

he was in fact standing on top of a hole. Clay screams as he 

falls!   
  
  
  


CLAY 

(SCREAMING) 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!   
  
  
  


Clay lands softly on a heap of leaves. Clay looks around, 

then stops as he SEES a outline of a bear (The beast not 

the dog).   
  
  
  


CLAY 

(TERRIFIED, SCREAMING) 

What is a Bear doing here?! GET AWAY FROM 

ME!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!   
  
  
  


The sound of a mauling can heard coming from the 

hole. Goldenrod peeks in and smirks.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, SMUG) 

Aw, lookie, the bear just wants a hug...too bad the 

hunter doesn't want the hug...   
  
  
  


Goldenrod pads away from the hole.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, EVILLY) 

One down, many to go...   
  
  
  


Goldenrod howls a howl of victory, before continuing onward. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene-Cafeteria   
  
  
  


This is a typical Cafeteria. Wade and Adrian are 

here, having something to eat. Art walks in, and 

gets something from the Cafeteria, before sitting 

where Wade and Adrian are sitting. Art glances 

around and hrms.   
  
  
  


ART 

(QUESTIONING) 

Hey, where's Clay?   
  
  
  


Wade shrugs his shoulders, munching on a apple.   
  
  
  


WADE 

(VAGUE) 

He went out. Should be back soon.   
  
  
  


Adrian nods, munching on a sandwich.   
  
  
  


ADRIAN 

(UNCONCERNED) 

Clay usually does something like this daily. He should be 

coming in no time at all.   
  
  
  


Art frowns, as he nods.   
  
  
  


ART 

(GRUFF, SLIGHTLY ANNOYED) 

True. But he should've called in...   
  
  
  


Before Adrian and Wade could answer Art, Gordon, Duane, 

and Corey walks in, and moves towards the table.   
  
  
  


GORDON/DUANE/COREY 

(FRIENDLY) 

Greetings.   
  
  
  


ART/WADE/ADRIAN 

(FIRMLY) 

Hello, sirs.   
  
  
  


Gordon, Duane, and Corey settles at the table. 

Corey glances around before looking at Art, 

Adrian, and Wade.   
  
  
  


COREY 

(QUESTIONING) 

Where's Clay?   
  
  
  


Wade shrugs yet again.   
  
  
  


WADE 

(VAGUE) 

He said he's going out for a while.   
  
  
  


Adrian nods.   
  
  
  


ADRIAN 

(UNCONCERNED) 

Yeah. Remember, he usually goes out at times like this.   
  
  
  


Art frowns.   
  
  
  


ART 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Yeah, he does, but he's not usually this irresponsible. 

Psychotic, yes, Irresponsible, no. If anything, he 

should've called in.   
  
  
  


Duane nods.   
  
  
  


DUANE 

(AGREEING) 

You're right. It's not like him not to call in...   
  
  
  


GORDON 

(MUSING) 

It's best that we check this out. Just to make sure Clay isn't hurt.   
  
  
  


Art nods.   
  
  
  


ART 

(AGREEING) 

Right. We're coming too.   
  
  
  


ART 

(SUBMISSIVE) 

...That is, if you want us to come along...   
  
  
  


Duane nods, frowning.   
  
  
  


DUANE 

(STERN) 

Alright. Let's move. We gotta find our wayward friend.   
  
  
  


The six hunters rise from the table, and leaves, 

grabbing their gear as they go. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene-Forest   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. The hunters can be 

seen walking along. Art eyes Wade, who is 

muttering under his breath.   
  
  
  


ART 

(BLUNT) 

Wade? What's wrong?   
  
  
  


Wade scowls.   
  
  
  


WADE 

(STERN) 

I bet this is some sort of joke. Clay usually plays 

tricks like this. If it is, I swear, I'm gonna...   
  
  
  


Duane turns around and stares at Art, Wade, and Adrian.   
  
  
  


DUANE 

(SCORNING) 

HUSH!!!   
  
  
  


Art, Wade, and Adrian shuts up.   
  
  
  


DUANE 

(FIRMLY) 

Now, Come on! We have to find Clay!   
  
  
  


Art, Wade, and Adrian nods submissively.   
  
  
  


ART/WADE/ADRIAN 

(SUBMISSIVE) 

YES SIR!!!   
  
  
  


The hunter moves onward, until they reach the same 

large hole that Clay fell into. Gordon looks in and 

frowns tightly, before looking towards Duane.   
  
  
  


GORDON 

(ANXIOUS) 

...Duane?   
  
  
  


Duane glances at Gordon.   
  
  
  


DUANE 

(CURIOUS) 

Yeah, bro?   
  
  
  


GORDON 

(INDICATING, BLUNT) 

I think we found Clay...   
  
  
  


Gordon points at the hole. Duane hrms.   
  
  
  


DUANE 

(ORDERING) 

Well, then come on!   
  
  
  


DUANE 

(STERN) 

...Clay?   
  
  
  


Everybody stares into the hole. Corey frowns.   
  
  
  


COREY 

(UNSETTLED) 

Well, *That's* a new one...   
  
  
  


Duane and Adrian stares in horrifying shock.   
  
  
  


DUANE 

(UNSETTLED) 

...My word...   
  
  
  


ADRIAN 

(DISTURBED) 

My...Dearest...Lord...Almighty...   
  
  
  


Wade turns green.   
  
  
  


WADE 

(SICK) 

...I'll be over there, emptying my stomach.   
  
  
  


Wade points off to the bushes, before rushing over 

to the bushes. From there, we can hear the sounds 

of someone throwing up. Art hrms thoughtfully, 

ignoring the sounds.   
  
  
  


ART 

(GRIMLY) 

This is nice. Quite lovely, too.   
  
  
  


Duane nods.   
  
  
  


DUANE 

(AGREEING) 

Mmm-hm. You know, in fact it starting to look like...   
  
  
  


DUANE 

(MUSING) 

He's been mauled.   
  
  
  


Art nods.   
  
  
  


ART 

(AGREEING) 

Indeed.   
  
  
  


Wade steps away from the bushes, and frowns.   
  
  
  


WADE 

(QUESTIONING) 

Mauling?   
  
  
  


Wade looks into the hole again, then turns green once more.   
  
  
  


WADE 

(SICK) 

Excuse me again, the bushes awaits...AGAIN.   
  
  
  


Wade runs off to the bushes again. From the bushes, 

we can hear the sounds of someone throwing up. 

Adrian frowns.   
  
  
  


ADRIAN 

(QUESTIONING) 

What killed Clay?   
  
  
  


Gordon hrms as he looks into the hole, before looking at Adrian.   
  
  
  


GORDON 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

...It looks like Clay went up against a bear...And lost.   
  
  
  


Corey frowns.   
  
  
  


COREY 

(MUSING) 

A bear? It makes sense, WAY too much sense...   
  
  
  


Everybody (except for Wade) looks at Corey. He continues.   
  
  
  


COREY 

(BLUNT) 

And when a bear is cornered, it gets vicious. VERY vicious.   
  
  
  


Adrian frowns.   
  
  
  


ADRIAN 

(DISTURBED) 

...I think we can see that. Unfortunately.   
  
  
  


ADRIAN 

(UNSETTLED) 

Is there anything we can do?   
  
  
  


GORDON 

(GRAVE) 

I guess we call the boss and tell him what happened 

to Clay. Other than that, I have no idea.   
  
  
  


Gordon hrms.   
  
  
  


GORDON 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

We should go.   
  
  
  


Wade steps out of the bushes again. He nods.   
  
  
  


WADE 

(GRIM) 

I second that motion.   
  
  
  


WADE 

(UNSETTLED) 

Let's go back...BEFORE I throw up again...   
  
  
  


Art nods.   
  
  
  


ART 

(GRIM) 

You're right, Wade. Nothing more we could find for now.   
  
  
  


ART 

(UNSETTLED) 

There's nothing we could find from here...   
  
  
  


Duane nods as well.   
  
  
  


DUANE 

(AGREEING) 

Right.   
  
  
  


Duane regards everybody.   
  
  
  


DUANE 

(STERN) 

Let's go.   
  
  
  


The hunters leaves. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene-Plains & Forest: Zoom Out View   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Again, the rifle shots 

can be heard. The words, "A week later" appears 

on screen before fading away. ZOOM IN TO:   
  
  
  


Scene-Forest   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. This time it's 

Adrian who is chasing Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


ADRIAN 

(EXCITED) 

RUN!!!   
  
  
  


Goldenrod keeps running dodging burst after burst 

of rifle fire. Adrian smirks as he takes aim...   
  
  
  


ADRIAN 

(EXCITED) 

AND KEEP RUNNING!!!   
  
  
  


Another burst hits the ground. Goldenrod yelps 

and leaps ahead of Adrian.   
  
  
  


ADRIAN 

(EXCITED) 

OR ELSE I'LL GET YOU!!!   
  
  
  


Another burst punctures Adrian's statement, 

causing to Goldenrod run like wild, with 

Adrian chasing him. After a while, Goldenrod 

stops, panting like mad. Adrian hrms at 

Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


ADRIAN 

(PLEASED) 

Tired?   
  
  
  


Goldenrod just continues to pant. Adrian steps up.   
  
  
  


ADRIAN 

(STERN) 

That's bad for you, good for me.   
  
  
  


Adrian aims his rifle at Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


ADRIAN 

(DEADLY) 

Time to say good-bye, Coyote...   
  
  
  


The ground under Adrian starts to shift. Adrian frowns.   
  
  
  


ADRIAN 

(UNSETTLED) 

Uh-Oh...   
  
  
  


Adrian starts to scream, as the ground collapses 

revealing a hole, but screaming ends with a loud 

snap. Goldenrod peeks into the hole, and smiles.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, PLEASED) 

GOTCHA.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod pads off.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, SMIRKING) 

Another one down. Absolutely perfect.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, MOCK BOREDOM) 

Gee, I hope that the rest of these hunters are not *this* easy.   
  
  
  


CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene-Cafeteria   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Art steps in, 

and looks around, frowning before looking 

at Wade, who is having his lunch. 

  
  


ART 

(QUESTIONING) 

Where's Adrian? 

  
  


Wade frowns uneasily... 

  
  


WADE 

(NERVOUS) 

...He's not here. He said he went out for a bit. Do you think...? 

  
  


Art eyes Wade. 

  
  


ART 

(STERN) 

Get a hold of yourself! Adrian's alright! 

  
  


Wade frowns. 

  
  


WADE 

(ANXIOUS) 

But what if...? 

  
  


Art STARES. 

  
  


ART 

(STERN) 

He. Is. Okay. Now, let it rest. 

  
  


Before Wade could respond to this, Gordon, Corey, 

and Duane enters. They wave. 

  
  


GORDON 

(FRIENDLY) 

Hey. 

  
  


Art and Wade waves. 

  
  


ART/WADE 

(FRIENDLY) 

Hey. 

  
  


Duane hrms. 

  
  


DUANE 

(QUESTIONING) 

Say, where's Adrian? 

  
  


Corey nods, frowning. 

  
  


COREY 

(WORRIED) 

Yeah. It's usually not like him to be this late. 

  
  


Corey checks his watch and nods. 

  
  


COREY 

(CONCERNED) 

Yeah. DEFINITELY not like him. 

  
  


Gordon frowns. 

  
  


GORDON 

(AGREEING) 

Definitely. 

  
  


Duane glances at Wade and Art. 

  
  


DUANE 

(QUESTIONING) 

Do you know where Adrian is? 

  
  


WADE 

(NERVOUS) 

Well, he did said he was going out, just like Clay 

said, and look what happened to him... 

  
  


Art crosses his arms. 

  
  


ART 

(ANNOYED) 

Adrian is careful. What happened to Clay was 

a accident. Nothing more, nothing less. 

  
  


Wade just sighs. Art rolls his eyes. 

  
  


ART 

(ANNOYED) 

Oh, alright. If you gonna be THIS worried about him. Let's go find him. 

  
  


Wade smiles. 

  
  


WADE 

(PLEASED) 

THANKS!!! 

  
  


WADE 

(URGENT) 

What are you waiting for? Christmas? 

  
  


GORDON 

(CALMLY) 

Okay. 

  
  


Gordon regards the other hunters. 

  
  


GORDON 

(ORDERING) 

Come on. Let's find Adrian. 

  
  


The other hunters nods and they quickly leaves. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene-Forest   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. The hunters are marching 

through this forest. Art hrms. 

  
  


ART 

(BLUNT) 

Adrian told me that he was planning to scout this area more closely. 

  
  


Wade frowns. 

  
  


WADE 

(NERVOUS) 

This is the same area that Clay was scouting out... 

  
  


WADE 

(WORRIED) 

Adrian may already be d-- 

  
  


GORDON 

(STERN, INTERRUPTING) 

He's not. Don't think like that. Now, come on. 

  
  


The hunters moves onward, bypassing the first 

hole entirely. Gordon continues. 

  
  


GORDON 

(REASSURING) 

Don't worry, Wade. Adrian's one of the best. He'll be okay. 

  
  


Wade looks at Gordon. 

  
  


WADE 

(WORRIED) 

I know he's one of the best. The thing is...so was Clay. 

  
  


With that, the Hunters continues onward. Soon, they come 

to the second hole (The one that Adrian is in). Wade frowns. 

  
  


WADE 

(VERY CONCERNED) 

A hole... 

  
  


Duane eyes Corey. 

  
  


DUANE 

(STERN) 

Check it. 

  
  


Corey nods. 

  
  


COREY 

(BLUNT) 

Right. 

  
  


Corey walks over to the hole and looks in, before 

looking back at the others. 

  
  


COREY 

(DISTURBED) 

It's Adrian. 

  
  


Wade stares. 

  
  


WADE 

(BLABBERING, SCARED) 

SEE?! I TOLD YOU! SOMETHING GOT TO ADRIAN! NONE OF 

US ARE SAFE! NONE!!! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!! 

  
  


Art grabs Wade and shakes him. 

  
  


ART 

(STERN) 

CALM DOWN! 

  
  


Wade calms down. Art releases Wade and frowns. 

  
  


ART 

(CAUTIOUS) 

What killed him? 

  
  


DUANE 

(MUSING) 

It looks like he died from falling on those rocks... 

  
  


Gordon shakes his head. 

  
  


GORDON 

(UNEASY) 

Maybe not. There's a small hole nearly to the side of 

this pit. The rocks would hurt Adrian, true, but not 

kill him. When Adrian fall, I bet his head was in that 

hole, and when the reflexive bounce back motion occurred... 

  
  


Gordon takes a deep breath... 

  
  


GORDON 

(UNNERVED) 

...Adrian broke his own neck. 

  
  


Duane frowns. 

  
  


DUANE 

(NEARLY SCARED) 

You know, bro. You make it sound like somebody is hunting us... 

  
  


Wade frowns. 

  
  


WADE 

(FRANTIC) 

I KNOW IT! I KNOW IT! 

  
  


Art eyes Wade. 

  
  


ART 

(STERN) 

Wade...SHUT IT. 

  
  


WADE 

(FRENZIED) 

You can tell me to shut up all you want, Art, but I 

KNOW the truth! Somebody is hunting us! 

  
  


ART 

(FRUSTRATED) 

Alright. Let's say you're right, Wade, so tell us...WHO 

is hunting us? huh? WHO?! 

  
  


Corey rubs his chin. 

  
  


COREY 

(REMEMBERING) 

...Mynes. 

  
  


The hunters looks at one another, in complete realization. 

  
  


ART/WADE/GORDON/DUANE 

(EXCITED) 

THE CUBS!!! 

  
  


Corey nods. 

  
  


COREY 

(COLD) 

Exactly. 

  
  


Corey frowns. 

  
  


COREY 

(DECISIVE) 

They're obviously trying to get us back. One at a time. 

  
  


Gordon scowls. 

  
  


GORDON 

(MURDEROUS) 

Then, let's make sure we finish the job, right now. 

  
  


Gordon starts to rush off, but Corey holds up a hand to stop Gordon. 

  
  


COREY 

(CALMLY) 

Wait, Gordon. Don't go off /just/ yet. 

  
  


Gordon waits. Art frowns. 

  
  


ART 

(NOT A QUESTION) 

Got a plan? 

  
  


Corey nods slowly. 

  
  


COREY 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Art. Wade. See that tree. 

  
  


Corey points. Art and Wade nods. 

  
  


ART/WADE 

(BLUNT) 

Uh-Huh. 

  
  


COREY 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

You two hide in there, while Myself and Duane hide in 

that other tree while Gordon lures the coyotes over 

here, and then... 

  
  


Corey smirks evilly. 

  
  


COREY 

(DEADLY) 

Their hunt will be over, and our hunt will begin... 

  
  


WADE 

(UNCERTAIN) 

I don't think it's gonna work... 

  
  


Art eyes Wade. 

  
  


ART 

(EXCITED) 

Why not?! 

  
  


WADE 

(MUSING) 

They are probably around here, listening in... 

  
  


Wade shakes his head. 

  
  


WADE 

(FRUSTRATED) 

So they're not gonna follow for a trap they already know about. 

  
  


Art nods and sighs. 

  
  


ART 

(WORRIED) 

I didn't think of that... 

  
  


GORDON 

(DECISIVE) 

I doubt it, Wade. 

  
  


Wade looks at Gordon. 

  
  


GORDON 

(SMUG) 

They are, after all, normal animals. Not very smart. If at all. 

  
  


Duane eyes Gordon. 

  
  


DUANE 

(QUESTIONING, STERN) 

Would normal animals be able to do something like this, bro?! 

  
  


Duane indicates the hole. Gordon frowns while Corey nods. 

  
  


COREY 

(AGREEING) 

...Dah. 

  
  


Gordon sighs. 

  
  


GORDON 

(DEFEATED) 

Okay. You're right. 

  
  


Gordon frowns. 

  
  


GORDON 

(UNSETTLED) 

...Let's get of here. We need to plan and plan quietly. 

  
  


The hunter nods. 

  
  


ART/WADE/DUANE/COREY 

(AGREEING) 

RIGHT!!! 

  
  


Corey smiles. 

  
  


COREY 

(PLEASED) 

Great. 

  
  


Corey motions. 

  
  


COREY 

(COMMANDING, STERN) 

Come on. We have alot of planning to do. 

  
  


The Hunters leaves. CUT TO:   
  


Scene-Plains and Forest: Zoom Out View   
  


It is the same as before. Several rifle shots can be heard. 

As the bird flew away, the camera ZOOMS IN to:   
  


Scene-Forest   
  


This time, it's Gordon firing upon Goldenrod. Goldenrod smiles inwardly.   
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, RELAXED) 

Ah, there's nothing running along with a "friend"...   
  


Goldenrod smirks evilly.   
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, EVILLY) 

And leading said "friend" to a trap.   
  


Gordon aims his rifle at Goldenrod.   
  


GORDON 

(SHOUTING) 

MOVE COYOTE!!!   
  


Goldenrod chuckles inwardly, as he dodges another rifle blast.   
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, SARCASTIC) 

Impatient for death, aren't ya?   
  


Goldenrod narrows his eyes, and starts moving towards the left.   
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, REMEMBERING) 

Alright. If I remember correctly, there's a trap this way...   
  


Suddenly, Duane jumps into view aiming a rifle towards Goldenrod. He smirks.   
  


DUANE 

(SINISTERLY) 

Boo.   
  


Goldenrod skids to a stop, before Duane, eyes wide.   
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, SHOCKED) 

WHOAH!!!   
  


Goldenrod swerves around Duane and continues to run, 

Duane and Gordon race after him.   
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, STILL SMUG) 

Not to worry. I've a trap just for this occasion.   
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, SLY) 

Just keep up, will ya?   
  


DUANE 

(COLD, THINKING) 

That's right, Coyote...Just keep running...   
  


Goldenrod pants, as he stops momentarily. Gordon smiles.   
  


GORDON 

(SARCASTIC) 

Aw, why don't you look at that? He's tired.   
  


Duane nods.   
  


DUANE 

(SARCASTIC) 

Well, ain't that a shame. There's just one thing:   
  


Gordon aims his rifle.   
  


GORDON 

(EXCITED) 

WE DIDN'T TELL YOU YOU COULD STOP RUNNING!!!   
  


Gordon fires a shot at Goldenrod, who yipes and dodges.   
  


DUANE 

(SMUG) 

Keep Running, Coyote!   
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, SARCASTIC) 

Alright. Don't say I don't anything for my fans...   
  


Goldenrod smirks, as he moves off to the left side.   
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, SMIRKING) 

Goldenrod's trap for two coming right up...   
  


Just then, Corey jumps out in front of Goldenrod, readying his rifle.   
  


COREY 

(SHOUTING) 

SURPRISE!!!   
  


Goldenrod skids to a stop and stares.   
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, SHOCKED) 

YIKES!!!   
  


Goldenrod swerves back unto the main path, this time 

with Corey joining the chase.   
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, STILL SMUG) 

Okay, this is a problem. But not a huge one. I can take them out.   
  


Goldenrod swerves to the right.   
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, SMUGLY SARCASTIC) 

Traps over here. Three a piece.   
  


Art suddenly appears before Goldenrod, pointing his gun at Goldenrod.   
  


ART 

(EXCITED) 

GOTCHA!!!   
  


Goldenrod's eyes go wide, and quickly moves back onto the main path. Art joins the charge against Goldenrod. Goldenrod frowns.   
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, WORRIED) 

Okay. This is getting too hot for me. Gotta hide. Now.   
  


Goldenrod spies a cave, as he runs.   
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, THINKING OUT LOUD) 

That cave. It's my only chance. I gotta go for it.   
  


Goldenrod heads for the cave, with the hunters following.   
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, URGENT) 

Almost there...Just a bit further...   
  


Goldenrod almost reaches the cave. He smiles.   
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, VICTORIOUS) 

HA! LATER LOSERS!!!   
  


Wade suddenly appears before Goldenrod. He smiles.   
  


WADE 

(EVILLY) 

Hello...   
  


Goldenrod skids to a stop.   
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, STUNNED) 

YIKES!!!   
  


Goldenrod runs!!!   
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, TERRIFIED) 

This is DEFINITELY NOT Good!!!   
  


Gordon smiles.   
  


GORDON 

(EXCITED, PLEASED) 

We got him on the run!   
  


Duane smiles.   
  


DUANE 

(SMUG) 

Then, let's him keep on the run!!!   
  


The hunters keeps taking potshots upon Goldenrod 

but Goldenrod keeps dodging the shots. Corey smiles.   
  


COREY 

(EAGER) 

That's it. Coyote keep running. Soon, you will be tired...   
  


Art frowns thoughtfully.   
  


ART 

(MUSING) 

Is this path leading to where I think it's leading to?   
  


ART 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

...Right?   
  


Wade nods.   
  


WADE 

(VAGUE) 

If you think it's a closed off canyon, then, yeah.   
  


Wade eyes his map.   
  


WADE 

(BLUNT) 

That's what my map tells me, anyways...   
  


Gordon grins.   
  


GORDON 

(PLEASED) 

Actually, that's quite excellent. If we keep going this way...   
  


DUANE 

(UNDERSTANDING) 

The coyote would be trapped! Easy pickings!   
  


The hunter chuckles evilly. The camera pans over 

to Goldenrod who is frowning.   
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, TIRED) 

It's getting hard to run...But I gotta keep running...   
  


Goldenrod sighs heavily.   
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, UNEASY) 

Plus, whenever I try to get to a cave ro someplace I can 

hide, they keep me on this path.   
  


Goldenrod glances back at the hunters before looking forward.   
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, UNSETTLED) 

I don't know where these guys are leading me, I just hope there's a cave there, otherwise...   
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, GRIM) 

I'm doomed.   
  


There is a series of rifle shots. Goldenrod eeps 

and dodges before looking back.   
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, ANNOYED) 

HEY! Watch it!!!   
  


The hunters grins.   
  


DUANE 

(SMUG) 

Keep running...   
  


ART 

(SMUG) 

Run all you want...   
  


COREY 

(SMUG) 

But soon, the running would end...   
  


GORDON 

(SMUG) 

And when it does...   
  


GORDON 

(DARK) 

The fun will begin.   
  


WADE 

(SMUG) 

So run while you can Coyote...   
  


DUANE 

(DARK, EVILLY) 

Because soon the running will end, and the fun will begin.   
  


Duane smirks.   
  


DUANE 

(SMIRKING EVILLY) 

Very very soon.   
  


Goldenrod pants.   
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, TIRED) 

Limbs are like lead now, but I gotta keep running...   
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, DETERMINED, TIRED) 

I /MUST/ Keep running...   
  


The hunters and Goldenrod runs onward, with 

the Hunters firing upon Goldenrod, and 

Goldenrod evading each time, if just barely. 

CUT TO:   
  


Scene-Closed off Canyon   
  


This is a canyon that has one way in and out. 

Goldenrod races in and continues running until 

he reaches the dead end. Goldenrod frowns.   
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, UNEASY) 

A dead end! This is just great!   
  


Goldenrod turns around and starts running back out.   
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, MUSING) 

Hopefully, with luck, I can escape before the hunters can close in.   
  


Goldenrod continues running until he reaches out, 

where the Hunters are waiting. Goldenrod skids to 

a stop, and starts backing away, eyes wide.   
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, UNNERVED) 

Oh, no...   
  


Gordon smiles a unsettling smile.   
  


GORDON 

(COLD) 

GAME OVER.   
  


All the Hunters raise their rifles. Goldenrod growls.   
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, CERTAIN) 

If I'm gonna die, I'm goona make sure I at least take one with me!   
  


Goldenrod gets ready, then pounces, but a rifle shot 

is heard, and Goldenrod falls back on the ground. He 

whimpers in pain while Duane smiles, smoking coming 

from his rifle.   
  


DUANE 

(PLEASED) 

Gotcha, coyote.   
  


COREY 

(EAGER) 

Gentlemen, get ready. It's time to take this coyote out.   
  


ART 

(PLEASED) 

Ready.   
  


WADE 

(COLD) 

This is for Clay and Adrian...   
  


GORDON 

(SMUG) 

Time for the final trick.   
  


Goldenrod slowly opens his eyes.   
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, WEAK) 

No...   
  


Goldenrod gets up, but it's very unsteadily...   
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, DETERMINED, WEAK) 

I won't let it end this way...   
  


Goldenrod suddenly yelps in pain, and collapses to the ground.   
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, IN PAIN, WEAK) 

NO...   
  


Gordon smiles at this.   
  


GORDON 

(PLEASED) 

Good work, bro.   
  


Goldenrod growls softly.   
  


GOLDENROD 

(IDL, STRUGGLING) 

It can't end like this! IT CAN'T!!!   
  


Duane grins.   
  


DUANE 

(GRINNING) 

Thanks, bro. Now to end this.   
  


COREY 

(AGREEING) 

Right.   
  


ART 

(AGREEING, EAGER) 

Let's do it.   
  


WADE 

(COLD) 

For our fallen friends...   
  


Gordon nods.   
  


GORDON 

(STERN) 

Right. Ready...   
  


The sounds of all rifle being cocked back is heard.   
  


GORDON 

(STERN) 

...Aim...   
  


All of the hunters aims at Goldenrod. Goldenrod growls, but 

is able to do anything.   
  


GORDON 

(SHOUTING) 

FIR--   
  


COLLEEN 

(INTERRUPTING, OFF-SCREEN, SARCASTIC, BRITISH ACCENT) 

Blimey. Are you mates havin' fun without us? I'm hurt.   
  


Gordon turns.   
  


GORDON 

(SURPRISED) 

What?!   
  


As Gordon is turning, a battle cry of "BRANDY!!!" 

is heard, and Gordon is knocked across to the 

other side of the canyon. He slumps down, unconscious. 

We can know see that Gordon's attacker is Colleen, a 

female collie Cano-Sapien, who is wearing the typical 

Road Rover Uniform. As soon as we see Colleen, several 

others step into view: Hunter, a male Golden Retriever 

Cano-Sapien, Blitz, a male Doberman Cano-Sapien, Exile, 

a male Siberian Husky Cano-Sapien, Shag, a male Sheepdog 

Cano-Sapien (who is more Dog than Sapien), Muzzle, a male 

Rottweiler (a normal dog), Greta, a female Rottweiler 

Cano-Sapien, Eldon, Harlem, EF, Dreamer, and Skater. 

All except Eldon, Harlem, EF, Shag, Muzzle, Dreamer, and 

Skater are wearing the typical Road Rover Uniform. Muzzle 

is wearing a straitjacket, and a metal muzzle, and is 

strapped to a metal cart. Eldon is in his Rottweiler form 

(He's a completely black rottweiler). Duane, Corey, Art, 

Wade, and Goldenrod stares, with the hunters in horror, 

and Goldenrod with joy.   
  


DUANE/COREY/ART/WADE 

(EXCITED, IN UNISON) 

ROAD ROVERS!!!   
  


Hunter smiles.   
  


HUNTER 

(AMERICAN ACCENT, SARCASTIC, AS GAME SHOW HOST) 

Correct. Tell them what they won, Blitz.   
  


Blitz smiles dangerously.   
  


BLITZ 

(GERMAN ACCENT, SMUG, AS GAME SHOW ANNOUNCER) 

A trip to jail, and some tooshie biting!   
  


The hunters cowers. Exile rolls his eyes, and eyes Blitz.   
  


EXILE 

(RUSSIAN ACCENT, FRUSTRATED) 

I knowski I'm wasting my breathski, but...Don't be Weird Boy.   
  


Blitz "bahs" as Exile eyes the Hunters.   
  


EXILE 

(STERN) 

Now, give upski!   
  


GRETA 

(HILARY BANKS VOICE, STERN) 

NOW...So I can go to my fur appointment.   
  


Duane frowns.   
  


DUANE 

(UNSETTLED) 

...Right. Well, I got one thing to say:   
  


DUANE 

(SCREAMING, FRANTIC) 

All hunters for themselves!!!   
  


Eldon frowns, as the Hunters starts to run away.   
  


ELDON 

(NEW YORK/SCOTTISH ACCENT, STERN) 

I DON'T think so...   
  


Eldon race after Corey, and stops in front of Corey.   
  


COREY 

(COLD) 

I seriously don't think so, rover.   
  


Even as Corey aims his rifle at Eldon, Eldon frowns 

sternly. Suddenly, there's a flash of metal, and 

Eldon stands there, holding his sword. Corey's rifle 

suddenly falls in two, while Eldon smiles.   
  


ELDON 

(SLIGHTLY SMUG) 

You were saying?   
  


Corey drops what's left of the rifle and puts on some glasses.   
  


COREY 

(NERVOUS) 

...You wouldn't hit a person wearing glasses...would you?   
  


Eldon smiles oddly. Corey notice this and eeps and 

runs away from Eldon. Harlem frowns.   
  


HARLEM 

(NEW YORK/SCOTTISH ACCENT, STERN) 

Like you said, I don't think so.   
  


Harlem draws out his multipurpose gun.   
  


HARLEM 

(SARCASTIC) 

Time to make a NET profit.   
  


Harlem presses the trigger. A large orb launches from the 

gun and expands to become a net, which ensnares Corey. 

Corey struggles, but can't get free!   
  


COREY 

(STRUGGLING) 

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!   
  


Harlem smirks.   
  


HARLEM 

(SMUG) 

Don't worry. You won't be going to jail alone.   
  


Corey sighs. Art and Wade looks at each other.   
  


ART 

(NERVOUS) 

I guess this is the time that we flee for our lives...   
  


Wade nods.   
  


WADE 

(AGREEING) 

Let's.   
  


Wade and Art race off. EF hrms.   
  


EF 

(SWISS ACCENT, STERN) 

Let's NOT.   
  


Art and Wade continues to run, but something 

runs by, snatching their rifles. Hunter 

smiles, holding the rifles, before tossing 

them over to Blitz and Exile. Blitz's claws 

pops out while Exile's eyes glows red, and as 

one, Blitz shreds Art's rifle to pieces while 

Exile melts Wade's. Wade and Art eeps and 

continues to run but are blocked by Dreamer 

and Skater, who smiles.   
  


DREAMER 

(AMERICAN ACCENT, CALMLY) 

I suggest you give up right now.   
  


Skater nods.   
  


SKATER 

(AMERICAN ACCENT, AGREEING) 

Yeah. It would go alot easier on you.   
  


Greta steps next to Dreamer and Skater.   
  


GRETA 

(BLUNT) 

Indeed.   
  


Wade frowns and eyes Dreamer, Skater, and Greta.   
  


WADE 

(EXCITED) 

Let us go! We haven't done anything wrong!   
  


Art nods.   
  


ART 

(AGREEING) 

Yeah!   
  


Greta frowns and points at Goldenrod.   
  


GRETA 

(ANNOYED) 

Okay. Then what do you CALL that?   
  


Art frowns.   
  


ART 

(UNSETTLED) 

Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...   
  


Dreamer frowns.   
  


DREAMER 

(STERN) 

Just admit it. It would only help you.   
  


Art hesitates before running, but is instantly 

encased in ice. Dreamer glances at Exile and 

smiles, even as Exile's eyes returns to normal.   
  


DREAMER 

(PLEASED) 

Thanks, Exile.   
  


Exile just smiles. Wade frowns.   
  


WADE 

(EXCITED) 

OUTTA HERE!!!   
  


Wade races off, but EF leaps in front of Wade, grinning.   
  


EF 

(SMUG) 

GOTCHA!!!   
  


Wade runs straight into EF...and through him, carrying a pizza box. EF stares.   
  


EF 

(EXCITED) 

STOP HIM! HE HAS MY PIZZA!!!   
  


Wade drops the box and continues to run, until a kick 

slams him into the ground. He looks up to see Skater, 

arms crossed.   
  


WADE 

(STUNNED, IN PAIN) 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFF!!!   
  


Skater frowns at Wade.   
  


SKATER 

(STERN) 

Stop.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(STERN) 

Or else.   
  
  
  


Greta nods.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(AGREEING) 

Yeah.   
  
  
  


Greta frowns.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(DEPRESSED) 

Even though I don't want to mess up my nailpolish...   
  
  
  


Wade smirks.   
  
  
  


WADE 

(SLYLY) 

Oh really? What are you going to do, sissy Rover?   
  
  
  


Greta smiles slyly as she pets Muzzle.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(SMUG) 

Meet Muzzle. Muzzle, why don't you say HI to that nice hunter?   
  
  
  


Muzzle grins evilly, as Wade backs away...Muzzle rips 

free of his restraits and leaps for Wade. PAN TO: 

Greta, who grimaces. Hunter hrms as he eyes Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(QUESTIONING) 

Well, that's that. Except for one thing: How is he doing?   
  
  
  


Exile frowns.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(CONCERNED) 

Da. I hope that Coyote is dokie okie.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(INDIFFERENCE, SLIGHTLY CONCERNED) 

Nien. I just hope Coyote boy doesn't get too hurt by those hunters.   
  
  
  


Colleen frowns.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Doesn't look too bad, but I need help in locating the 

bullet and taking it out.   
  
  
  


Hunter nods and looks at Exile, EF, and Shag.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(COMMANDING) 

Exile, EF, Shag. Help out with Colleen.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns, as Exile, EF, and Shag heads over to 

Colleen, with EF picking up the pizza box and 

replacing it in his fur, They huddle together, 

working on saving Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(CONCERNED) 

I hope he's okay.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(WORRIED) 

So do I, bro.   
  
  
  


Skater frowns.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(BLUNT) 

If you need my help, Colleen. I'm ready.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(BLUNT) 

I'm sure Colleen would ask for your help, if it's needed, sis.   
  
  
  


EF 

(CONCERNED) 

How is he, Colleen?   
  
  
  


Colleen frowns.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Thanks, guv. I got the bullet out. But it has hit 

his heart. Nick it actually, but this all I can 

do for him here. We need to go back to Mission 

Control to help him more.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(GRIM) 

And we need to get him there now.   
  
  
  


Hunter nods.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(AGREEING) 

Right.   
  
  
  


Hunter glances at Eldon, Dreamer, Harlem, Skater, EF, and Shag.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(COMMANDING) 

Eldon, Dreamer, Harlem, Skater. EF. Get the hunters. 

Shag, ready the coyote for transport.   
  
  
  


Eldon, Dreamer, Skater, Harlem, and EF nods and 

starts rounding up the hunters. Shag mmphrs, and 

draws out a stretcher from his fur. He then picks 

Goldenrod up.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(CAUTIOUS) 

Easy, Shagester. Easy.   
  
  
  


Shag rahs and carefully places Goldenrod on the stretcher.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(IMPATIENT) 

Can we go home now? I need to do my nails.   
  
  
  


Exile rolls his eyes. Eldon, Harlem, EF, Dreamer, and Skater steps up.   
  
  
  


ELDON/HARLEM/EF/DREAMER/SKATER 

(SUBMISSIVE, IN UNISON) 

The baddies are secured.   
  
  
  


Hunter smiles.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

Great.   
  
  
  


Hunter addresses all of the Rovers.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PROUD) 

Then let's the road, ROVERS!!!   
  
  
  


The Rovers head off, dragging the hunters behind 

them. Gordon wakes up, groaning. He looks around 

and frowns.   
  
  
  


GORDON 

(THINKING, CERTAIN) 

The boss must know about this...   
  
  
  


Gordon sighs.   
  
  
  


GORDON 

(THINKING, UNEASY) 

And I know he won't be happy...   
  
  
  


CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene-Road Rover Mission Control: Grounds   
  
  
  


Deep in a large cavern in the earth is a 

lighted complex of buildings (shaped like 

fire hydrants) and clear tubing (that 

connects the buildings together). Sunlight 

also shines from above. This is where the 

Road Rovers base all their operations from. 

(This is also where they play multiplayer 

Tetrinet all night long).   
  
  
  


Scene-Road Rover Mission Control: Sickbay   
  
  
  


This is where the Wild Kats, Strayers, Bounty Hunters, 

Storm Corps or Rovers go to take care of any wound, 

either suffered in a mission or during day-by-day life. 

Colleen is checking the stitches on Goldenrod, while 

Alley checks on the equipment. Off to the side, Canis, 

Hubert, and Roller chats quietly. Alley is a young female 

cano-sapien Afghan, about 18 human years old, and is 

wearing her hair in a mid-length ponytail and is wearing 

blue jeans and a white T-shirt, which, has a screen 

painting of Pinky and the Brain, who have each of their 

own versions of pi(e) in thought bubbles over their heads. 

Canis is a female German shepherd who is also a Cano-Sapian. 

She has a black diamond on her head, black ears, a black 

nose bridge, and a black stripe leading from midway on her 

head to the tip of her tail. Black bands wrap around her 

legs, extending from the top of her paws up to the 

mid-section of her lower leg and arms. On each of her 

cheeks is a small black dot. She is wearing a silvery 

shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Hubert is a male 

Bloodhound Cano-Sapien who is wearing a labcoat as well 

as glasses. Roller is a male Great Dane Cano-Sapien. 

He is wearing a green shirt with blue jeans. They all 

are also wearing surgical scrubs over their respected 

clothes. Hunter wanders in and heads towards Colleen.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(QUESTIONING) 

Colleen?   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(BLUNT) 

Yeah, Huntie?   
  
  
  


Colleen glances at him.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(CONCERNED) 

Are you okay? Is there something wrong?   
  
  
  


Hunter smiles.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

Nah. I'm okay.   
  
  
  


Hunter frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(WONDERING) 

I'm just wondering...   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(QUESTIONING) 

Is he okay?   
  
  
  


Hubert nods.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(EUROPEAN ACCENT, BLUNT) 

Indubibly, my boy. he's feeling just fine.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(AMERICAN ACCENT, INFORMATIVE) 

Of course, it's been touch and go for a while, but he's 

stable for the most part.   
  
  
  


Alley glances at Colleen.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(PLEASED) 

If there's anybody he should be thanking it would 

be Colleen. The initial field work brought him 

some time, otherwise, he would've perished a long 

time ago.   
  
  
  


Colleen blushes lightly.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(EMBRASSED) 

Thanks, guv. But if it weren't for you guys, he may've done so anyways.   
  
  
  


Canis smiles.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(AMERICAN ACCENT, PLEASED) 

Thanks all the same, Colleen. Together, he will live to see another day.   
  
  
  


Canis glances at Hunter.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(QUESTIONING) 

You want to see him, Hunter?   
  
  
  


Hunter nods.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Yes. Hopefully, he can answer a few questions.   
  
  
  


Roller nods as well.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(AMERICAN ACCENT, BLUNT) 

C'mon then.   
  
  
  


Hunter walks over to the medbed where Goldenrod is lying on, awake.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(BLUNT) 

Here he is.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(THANKFUL) 

Thanks, Roller.   
  
  
  


Hunter glances at Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CURIOUS) 

Hi. Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to 

know why were those hunters after you.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod glances up at Hunter, and barks. Hubert hrms.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(CURIOUS) 

What did he say?   
  
  
  


Hunter rubs his chin.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Something about Families...either that or that Steve Urkel is coming here.   
  
  
  


Everybody shudders. Goldenrod stares at the camera 

and shakes his head, before barking again. Hunter 

blinks.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(STUNNED) 

They killed your pack?! Your family?!   
  
  
  


Goldenrod nods. Everybody stares in shock.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN/HUBERT/ALLEY/CANIS/ROLLER 

(EXCITED, HORRIFIED, IN UNISON) 

They did WHAT?!   
  
  
  


Hunter frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Yeah...   
  
  
  


Colleen frowns.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(BLUNT) 

That maybe, Huntie, but that doesn't exactly explain some things.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(MUSING) 

Like why were those hunter blokes chasing him?   
  
  
  


Hunter nods.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(AGREEING) 

Then, Let's find out why.   
  
  
  


Hunter glances at Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(QUESTIONING) 

Why were those Hunters chasing you?   
  
  
  


Goldenrod barks. Hunter frowns tightly.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(QUESTIONING) 

What did he say, Hunter?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(INFORMATIVE) 

He doesn't know.   
  
  
  


Canis frowns.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

...I somehow doubt that.   
  
  
  


Roller nods.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(MUSING) 

He must know something. Anything.   
  
  
  


Alley crosses her arms.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(STRAIGHT FORWARD, STERN) 

Well, you can't drag him to a interrogation room. His 

wounds need time to heal.   
  
  
  


Hunter nods, as he eyes Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(DECISIVE) 

Right. We shall let him heal up, by then hopefully, 

he'll tell us what's going on.   
  
  
  


Alley smiles at this, as the rest of the Rovers arrives. Eldon smiles.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(PLEASED) 

We're back!   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(CURIOUS) 

How did it go, guvs?   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(SERIOUS) 

It's weirdski. You seeski, it's like this...   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(INTERRUPTING, EXCITED) 

As they were being booked, one of the hunters 

mentioned their boss getting them out of this 

jam.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(DISAPPOINTED) 

A short while later, before we left, someone came by and 

pay the bail for the hunters. Then they all left, before 

I could bite their tooshies...   
  
  
  


Greta nods.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(AGREEING, DISTURBED) 

What Blitz said is true. Including the disturbing parts.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Da. And here's the name of that person who paid and bailski. Aimee De Hart.   
  
  
  


Blitz growls.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(ANNOYED) 

Hey! This is my story! Let me tell it!   
  
  
  


Skater smiles.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(AMUSED) 

We would, but you're taking WAY too long.   
  
  
  


Blitz "bahs".   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(ANNOYED) 

Well, can I finish NOW?!   
  
  
  


Skater shrugs.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(UNCONCERNED) 

Go ahead.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(INTERRUPTING BLITZ, INFORMATIVE) 

Anyways, we ran Aimee's name through the computer 

on board the Turbojet Rover, and we came up with 

this: She's CEO of Carr Enterprises. The president 

is one Walter Carr.   
  
  
  


Blitz growls at Harlem. Upon hearing Walter's 

name, Goldenrod growls as well.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(ANNOYED) 

Gee thanks.   
  
  
  


Harlem smirks.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(SARCASTIC) 

No problem.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(ANNOYED) 

Now, If you excuse me your tooshie is MINE!!!   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(ANNOYED) 

Try it and you'll be scooting around on YOUR tooshie trying to put it out.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(THREATENING) 

Bring it, winged collie boy.   
  
  
  


Eldon places himself inbetween Harlem and Blitz, facing Harlem.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(EXCITED) 

CALM DOWN!!!   
  
  
  


Hunter also places himself inbetween Harlem and Blitz, facing Blitz.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(STERN) 

Yeah. Sickbay is no place for a fight.   
  
  
  


Harlem and Blitz settles down. Hunter notice 

Goldenrod's growling as does everybody else 

and frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CONCERNED) 

...Why is he growling?   
  
  
  


Blitz shrugs.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(BLUNT) 

Winged Collie Boy said that Walter's name and he started to growl.   
  
  
  


Dreamer frowns.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(MUSING) 

That's strange. Do you think...?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(INDECISIVE) 

...That Walter is the one responsible for the death of 

the pack? Maybe. But there's too many ifs ands ors and 

buts, and there's one person here that can answer all 

those questions and more...   
  
  
  


Colleen frowns, as Hunter eyes Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(QUESTIONING) 

What do we do now, Huntie Wuntie?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(STERN) 

We would've visited the hunters and see if they have 

any answers but since that's now impossible, we have 

to do the next best thing.   
  
  
  


Hunter looks at all the Rovers.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Visit Carr Enterprises ourselves.   
  
  
  


Exile nods.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(BLUNT) 

That would be bestski.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

Right. We should start getting ready.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod blinks and immediately latches onto 

Hunter's right foot. Hunter blinks and looks 

down.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(STUNNED) 

What the?!   
  
  
  


Goldenrod barks. Hubert frowns.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(WORRIED) 

What is it?!   
  
  
  


Hunter frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(MUSING) 

He doesn't want us to go.   
  
  
  


Hunter releases Goldenrod grip on his right foot.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(UNFORGIVING) 

Unfortunately, we need to go.   
  
  
  


Canis frowns.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(MUSING) 

A shame that Cyan just has to be on a mission. 

We could've used his expertise as well as power. 

Anyways, everything's gonna be okay, Hunter.   
  
  
  


Hunter smiles.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

Thanks, Canis. Everybody ready?   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(BLUNT) 

I don't suppose this can wait until after my fur appointment, right?   
  
  
  


Blitz shakes his head.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(SMUG, SARCASTIC) 

Nien. Sorry pampered female doggie...   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

We need to inform the Master about our intentions...   
  
  
  


Exile nods.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(STERN) 

Da. Then we go to Carr Enterprises and see what is downski.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Or rather go to the new hotel that Carr Enterprises made 

which is where the Mynes Pack used to be.   
  
  
  


Blitz shrugs.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(INDIFFERENT) 

Whatever.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(CALMLY) 

Ready.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(BLUNT) 

I'm staying to help Canis with the coyote.   
  
  
  


Roller nods.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(BLUNT) 

Same here.   
  
  
  


Alley smiles   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(THANKFUL) 

Thanks, Roller.   
  
  
  


Roller just smiles, as Alley looks at Canis.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(PLEASED) 

I guess you have us as hanger ons, Canis.   
  
  
  


Canis smiles before looking at Hubert.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(QUESTIONING) 

And you, Hubie?   
  
  
  


Hubert frowns.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(BLUNT, ANNOYED) 

I'm staying. Might as well. And don't call me Hubie.   
  
  
  


Colleen looks around.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(MUSING) 

I guess this is it...   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(MUSING) 

We should go tell the master so he knows.   
  
  
  


Exile nods.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(AGREEING) 

Rightski.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(GRIMLY) 

Then we head for Carr and see what we can find outski.   
  
  
  


Greta sighs.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(DEFEATED) 

...Ready.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(READIED) 

I'm ready.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

So am I.   
  
  
  


EF 

(BLUNT) 

Ready.   
  
  
  


Blitz crosses his arms, and frowns.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(IMPATIENT) 

Yah, yah. Let's get this over with.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(THINKING OUT LOUD) 

Let's figure out this mystery and fast...   
  
  
  


Hunter smiles.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

Then, what are we waiting for?   
  
  
  


Hunter addresses all of the Rovers.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(COMMANDING) 

Let's go tell the Master.   
  
  
  


Hunter glances at Alley, Canis, Roller, and Hubert.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(INFORMATIVE) 

We'll be back before we leave.   
  
  
  


Hubert nods.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(BLUNT) 

Alright, my boy.   
  
  
  


As the Rovers leave, Goldenrod watches them go, frowning. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene-Hotel   
  
  
  


This is a typical hotel, that spans 10 floors. Several cars 

come and go as the camera focuses onto the hotel. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene-Hotel: Conference Room: Exterior   
  
  
  


This is a small hallway leading towards a double 

oak doors. Currently, the doors are closed. There 

is also two desks just next to the doors where two 

receptionists are sitting, working. All seems to be 

quiet, at least for a few seconds. 

  
  


WALTER 

(EXCITED, SCREAMING, FURIOUS, LOUD) 

WHAT?!?! 

  
  


Two Receptionists looks at one another. 

  
  


RECEPTIONIST #1 

(VAGUELY DISTURBED) 

This is just great. Carr is having a hissy fit. 

  
  


Receptionist #2 frowns. 

  
  


RECEPTIONIST #2 

(WORRIED) 

Yeah. I hope Corey's gonna be okay. The last time Carr had 

a fit, they had to bring in a body bag. 

  
  


RECEPTIONIST #1 

(COLD) 

Worry about yourself. The OTHER Receptionist quit when 

she thought her life was in stake. And that was during 

those fits. 

  
  


RECEPTIONIST #2 

(WORRIED) 

I know that. But Corey is IN there. I wonder what 

could've ticked Carr off now. 

  
  


RECEPTIONIST #1 

(BLUNT) 

Two Words: Road. Rovers. 

  
  


Receptionist #2 looks at #1 in shock. 

  
  


RECEPTIONIST #1 

(LOW, SOLEMN) 

They have caught Corey and the rest in trying to kill 

a coyote. Carr sent De Hart to bail them out. 

  
  


Receptionist #2 blinks. 

  
  


RECEPTIONIST #2 

(SHOCKED) 

Oh my... 

  
  


RECEPTIONIST #2 

(REALIZATION) 

No wonder Carr is angry. Those dogs are a pest. If they 

find out about any of Carr's businesses...Illegal ones, 

he could be in trouble. 

  
  


Receptionist #2 looks at #1. 

  
  


RECEPTIONIST #2 

(CONCERNED) 

Do you think they're gonna survive? 

  
  


Receptionist #1 shrugs. 

  
  


RECEPTIONIST #1 

(UNEASY, STERN) 

No idea. But Carr hasn't been this furious ever. Now, 

hush up and continue working or else we'll join them. 

  
  


The other Receptionist's eyes widden at this and nods, 

and both went back to work. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene-Hotel: Conference Room: Interior   
  
  
  


This is a rather plush looking room. A long table 

is here, with several chairs surrounding it. Walter 

and Aimee are seated in the chairs, while Art, Wade, 

Duane, Gordon, and Corey are standing, facing the 

duo, nervously. Walter rubs his temples.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(CALMING DOWN) 

Okay, I'm calm, I'm calm...   
  
  
  


Walter glances at the Hunters.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(BLUNT) 

Please explain just WHY you were hunting this lone coyote.   
  
  
  


Walter narrows his eyes.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(COLD) 

And don't leave anything out. At all.   
  
  
  


Duane nods slowly.   
  
  
  


DUANE 

(BLUNT) 

Alright. We believe this coyote was responsible for the 

deaths of both Clay and Adrian.   
  
  
  


GORDON 

(STRAIGHT FORWARD) 

That and The only other reason for this, is that he 

has witnessed the Mynes massacre. All of it.   
  
  
  


COREY 

(HONEST) 

So we weren't just reacting in revenge, we 

were eliminating a possible witness.   
  
  
  


Art nods.   
  
  
  


ART 

(HOPEFUL) 

Remember that case that featured a Cano-Sapien 

witness? We're trying to avoid such a situation 

to occur to you, sir.   
  
  
  


WADE 

(TRUTHFUL) 

And that is all true, sir.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(MUSING) 

Indeed.   
  
  
  


Walter glances at Duane.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(STERN) 

And have you made sure that such a situation does not occur?   
  
  
  


Duane nods.   
  
  
  


DUANE 

(HONEST) 

Yes, we have.   
  
  
  


Gordon nods as well.   
  
  
  


GORDON 

(PLEASED) 

We have injured the coyote.   
  
  
  


GORDON 

(CRUELLY) 

Critically.   
  
  
  


Corey nods.   
  
  
  


COREY 

(AGREEING) 

So the chances are good that he won't be around to bother us again.   
  
  
  


COREY 

(GRAVELY) 

At all.   
  
  
  


Corey glances at Walter.   
  


COREY 

(HOPING) 

Is that satisfactorily?   
  
  
  


Walter nods.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(SLIGHTLY PLEASED) 

It is. I understand that Art fired said shot. Is this true?   
  
  
  


Art nods.   
  
  
  


ART 

(BLUNT) 

Yes, it is.   
  
  
  


ART 

(INFORMATIVE) 

I got him while he was pouncing.   
  
  
  


ART 

(SMUG) 

Shot him near his heart. He's doomed.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Uh-Huh.   
  
  
  


Walter glances at the other hunters.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(CURIOUS) 

Is what Art said, true?   
  
  
  


Corey nods and smiles.   
  
  
  


COREY 

(PLEASED) 

It did.   
  
  
  


GORDON 

(BLUNT) 

It did nail him and nail him HARD.   
  
  
  


Duane smiles.   
  
  
  


DUANE 

(AGREEING) 

Yes, sir! he did hit the coyote, as he was pouncing.   
  
  
  


DUANE 

(GRINNING) 

That coyote didn't even had a chance!   
  
  
  


Walter smiles.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(PLEASED) 

Excellent.   
  
  
  


Walter crosses his arms and eyes the hunters.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(MURDEROUS) 

For if this coyote does survive, be assured that you won't.   
  
  
  


Duane frowns.   
  
  
  


DUANE 

(SCARED) 

Oh boy...   
  
  
  


GORDON 

(NERVOUS) 

Eep.   
  
  
  


Corey glances at Gordon.   
  
  
  


COREY 

(UNNERVED) 

Make it double Eep.   
  
  
  


GORDON 

(UNNERVED) 

You got it.   
  
  
  


Art blinks.   
  
  
  


ART 

(STUNNED) 

...   
  
  
  


ART 

(THINKING, SLIGHTLY PLEASED) 

Boy, I'm glad I've filled out my will earlier...   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(STERN, COLD) 

Make sure that nothing like this happens again. EVER. Understand?   
  
  
  


Duane, Gordon, Corey, and Art nods.   
  
  
  


DUANE/GORDON/COREY/ART 

(NERVOUS, FRIGHTEN, IN UNISON) 

YES SIR!!!   
  
  
  


Walter smiles.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(PLEASED) 

Good.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(CALMLY) 

One last thing.   
  
  
  


The hunters glances at Walter.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(ANNOYED) 

Inform me when you decide to go "hunting" again. I 

hate to be surprised like this again.   
  
  
  


The hunters nods.   
  
  
  


ART 

(EAGER) 

We will.   
  
  
  


WADE 

(EXCITED) 

Yeah!   
  
  
  


COREY 

(EXCITED) 

Absolutely!   
  
  
  


GORDON 

(EXCITED) 

We will inform you!   
  
  
  


DUANE 

(EXCITED) 

Definitely!   
  
  
  


DUANE 

(EXCITED) 

With no problems!   
  
  
  


Walter smiles.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(PLEASED) 

Good. Now all the ugliness is over...   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(SPEAKING IN A VERY UNSETTLING TONE) 

Except for one little thing.   
  
  
  


Walter eyes Wade.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(NOT A QUESTION) 

Wade?   
  
  
  


Wade frowns slightly and arches a eyebrow at Walter.   
  
  
  


WADE 

(QUESTIONING) 

Sir?   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(CONTINUING, SERIOUS) 

I have received something. Something very important.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(BLUNT) 

And I need your assistance in verifying it's truthfulness.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(CURIOUS) 

Would you help?   
  
  
  


Wade nods.   
  
  
  


WADE 

(HONEST) 

Sure.   
  
  
  


Walter smiles slowly.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(BLUNT) 

I have recieved information from a very reliable source...   
  
  
  


Walter glances at Aimee. Wade frowns. Aimee merely 

arches a eyebrow. Walter smiles at Aimee before 

narrowing his eyes at Wade.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(SLOWLY, COLD, STERN) 

That you mention my name in front of the Rovers. Is this true?   
  
  
  


Wade frowns.   
  
  
  


WADE 

(NERVOUS) 

Um, well...   
  
  
  


Walter frowns sharply at Wade. Wade just sighs.   
  
  
  


WADE 

(DEFEATED) 

...Yes.   
  
  
  


Walter smiles.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(ALMOST WAY TOO CALM) 

Hm. Oh well, no damage done. By the way, Wade...   
  
  
  


Walter draws out a revolver and aims it at Wade. 

Wade "eeps" as Walter smirks evilly. The camera 

focuses on Walter's face, as several gun shots 

rang out, and the sound of a body hitting the 

floor.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(VICIOUS) 

...You're FIRED.   
  
  
  


Walter turns to regard the remaining hunters, who 

are VERY nervous. He smiles.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(PLEASED) 

You're dismissed. Oh, and please take the trash out.   
  
  
  


Duane picks Wade up, and as one, Gordon, Corey, 

Art, and Duane leaves. Aimee silently watches 

all of this, before looking at Walter.   
  
  
  


AIMEE 

(BLUNT) 

You know, that was not necessary.   
  
  
  


Walter shrugs his shoulders.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(UNCONCERNED) 

He has it coming for some time.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(SMUG) 

Besides which, I know you, Aimee. This is not like you. 

So, what's the real problem?   
  
  
  


AIMEE 

(STRAIGHT TO THE POINT) 

The Rovers.   
  
  
  


Walter arches a eyebrow.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(CONFUSED) 

What about them?   
  
  
  


AIMEE 

(INFORMATIVE) 

The Rovers has brought the coyote back to their base.   
  
  
  


AIMEE 

(KNOWNINGLY) 

Where, I may add, there are medical facilities. Chances 

are, the coyote is live and well.   
  
  
  


Walter sighs.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(ANNOYED) 

Well, that's just great.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(FRUSTRATED) 

This is going down as my worst day yet.   
  
  
  


Walter prepares to leave, but Aimee stops him.   
  
  
  


AIMEE 

(URGENT) 

Wait, Mr. Carr.   
  
  
  


AIMEE 

(BLUNT) 

I have an idea.   
  
  
  


Walter hrms thoughtfully, as he rubs his chin, before eyeing Aimee.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(AWAITING) 

Go on.   
  
  
  


Aimee nods.   
  
  
  


AIMEE 

(DECISIVE) 

Concidering they came in the middle of this mess they 

will be searching for some answers. And they will come 

here for the answer.   
  
  
  


AIMEE 

(STRAIGHT FORWARD, SMUGLY) 

I suggest we trap them and use them as a bait for the coyote.   
  
  
  


Walter frowns, and hrms thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(MUSING) 

You know, that might actually be a very good idea.   
  
  
  


Walter smiles.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(SLY) 

I'm glad I thought of it!   
  
  
  


Aimee frowns.   
  
  
  


AIMEE 

(ANNOYED) 

...You're welcome.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(PLEASED) 

Now to get ready.   
  
  
  


Walter glances at Aimee.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(PLEASED) 

Miss De Hart, get the red carpet ready.   
  
  
  


Aimee nods.   
  
  
  


AIMEE 

(SUBMISSIVE) 

At once, Mr. Carr.   
  
  
  


Aimee leaves. Walter smiles.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(REMEMBERING, DARKLY) 

Come to my web, said the spider to the Rovers...   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(SADISTIC) 

Come and be ready to lure the one you rescue into a trap...   
  
  
  


Walter laughs as the camera FADES OUT.   
  
  
  


FADE IN   
  
  
  


Scene-Road Rover Mission Control: Grounds   
  
  
  


It is the same as before.   
  
  
  


Scene-Road Rover Mission Control: Conference Room   
  
  
  


This is the room where the Rovers receive their 

current missions. In the middle of the room is a 

table with 14 chairs surrounding it. On the balcony, 

There is really bright lights in there. The Master 

stands here. He is a male human in form but has long 

white hair and glowing white eyes.To the far left is 

a giant monitor (Television). The Rovers are sitting 

in the chairs, except for Hunter who is addressing 

the Master.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CURIOUS) 

So, what do you think, Master?   
  
  
  


Master hrms.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(AMERICAN ACCENT, THOUGHTFUL) 

It's interesting, but there's one problem.   
  
  
  


The Rovers looks at the Master, confused. He continues.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(INFORMATIVE) 

The Forest Rangers in that area reported back that 

the coyote pack labelled "Mynes" has been killed by 

some big game animal.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(BLUNT) 

And there's no evidence to prove that they been shot.   
  
  
  


Colleen frowns.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(CONFUSED) 

Blimey. But the coyote we rescued can't be lying...   
  
  
  


Blitz nods.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(UNDERSTANDING) 

Ya. Something like that would be tramatizing.   
  
  
  


Exile glances at the Master.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(QUESTIONING) 

What can we doski, Master?   
  
  
  


Master sighs.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(DEPRESSED) 

Not much, I'm afraid to say. While those 

hunters are under Carr's employment, we 

can't automatically assume he's directly 

tied into this situation.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(WORRIED) 

So, we can't do anything?   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(CONCERNED) 

At all?   
  
  
  


DREAMER/SKATER 

(DEPRESSED) 

That does not sound good.   
  
  
  


Master sighs.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(UNEASY) 

Sorry.   
  
  
  


Everybody sighs. Master ahems, which causes everyone to look at him.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(INFORMATIVE) 

However, while Carr isn't on a direct suspect, he 

can still be questioned, to see if he knows anything.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(MUSING) 

Hm. Better than nothing, I suppose.   
  
  
  


EF 

(AGREEING) 

Agreed.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(BLUNT) 

It's the only way we could get to do the investigation.   
  
  
  


Hunter nods.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

We understand, Master.   
  
  
  


Master smiles.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(PLEASED) 

Good.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(MUSING) 

There's one last thing.   
  
  
  


Colleen glances at the Master.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(CONFUSED) 

What's that, Master?   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(BLUNT) 

Be Careful.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(UNSETTLED) 

There's something going on. And you're gonna be dropping 

in the middle of it. So, be careful.   
  
  
  


The Rovers nods.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

You got it.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(PLEASED) 

Definitely.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(EXCITED) 

Yuppers!   
  
  
  


BLITZ, EXILE 

(EXCITED, IN UNISON) 

Yeah!   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(EXCITED) 

Right-o!   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

We'll be very careful.   
  
  
  


Hunter looks at the Master.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(QUESTIONING) 

Anything else?   
  
  
  


Master nods.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(STERN) 

Yes. Don't tell Carr what you know just in case he's responsible.   
  
  
  


Master glances at the Rovers.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(STERN) 

Understand?   
  
  
  


Hunter nods.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(UNDERSTANDING) 

You got it, Master.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(DECISIVE) 

There's something we need to do first...   
  
  
  


Colleen glances at Hunter.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(CURIOUS) 

What's that, Huntie?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(DIRECT) 

The Coyote. He's holding some vital information. I just know it.   
  
  
  


Hunter frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(HESITATELY) 

I just hope he's more responsive by now...   
  
  
  


Exile pats Hunter.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(REASSURING) 

I'm sure he is, comrade.   
  
  
  


Blitz nods.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(AGREEING) 

Yah.   
  
  
  


ELDON/HARLEM/DREAMER/SKATER/EF 

(AGREEING, IN UNISON) 

Definitely.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(COMMANDING) 

Go forth, Rovers.   
  
  
  


As the Rovers, leaves, The Master frowns.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(WORRIED) 

And be careful.   
  
  
  


CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene-Road Rover Mission Control: Sickbay   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Hubert is checking 

on Goldenrod, while Alley, Roller, and Canis 

are off to a corner, talking. The Rovers walks 

in, and Hunter approaches Hubert.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(QUESTIONING) 

Any Change?   
  
  
  


Hubert sighs.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(UNEASY) 

None, my boy.   
  
  
  


Hunter sighs and frowns intently at Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(UNEASY) 

I thought I should ask.   
  
  
  


At this several Rovers, namely, Roller, Canis, and Alley, 

turns to look at Hunter.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(QUESTIONING) 

So, you're going to leave for Carr?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(HESITATELY) 

I don't want to, But the coyote has some answers. Answers 

we need to know. But since he's not talking, Carr probably 

has the same answers we need.   
  
  
  


At this, Goldenrod perks up, and barks something. 

Hunter glances at Goldenrod, hrming.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(CURIOUS) 

What did he say, Hunter?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Simply, put, Canis 'Do not go'.   
  
  
  


Alley hrms.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(CONFUSED) 

Why?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Good question, Alley. And I intend to find out the answer...   
  
  
  


Hunter puts the question to Goldenrod, who 

barks several times, before looking away. 

Hunter frowns.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(INTERESTED) 

What did he say, Huntie?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SLIGHTLY PLEASED) 

'Just don't go'. He's stubborn, I give him that.   
  
  
  


Exile nods.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(MUSING) 

Dah. But sometimes, being stubborn doesn't help usski. Like nowski.   
  
  
  


Eldon nods in agreement.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(AGREEING) 

You're right. But how do we get him to tell us what he knows?   
  
  
  


Blitz grins evilly.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(SADISTICALLY) 

Just give me a few minutes with him, and after several 

tooshie bites he may be more willing to talk.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod eyes Blitz and whimpers, while Exile, 

Dreamer, and Harlem rolls their eyes.   
  
  
  


EXILE, DREAMER AND HARLEM 

(DISTURBED, IN UNISON) 

Don't be weird boy.   
  
  
  


Shag mumbles something to which EF nods.   
  
  
  


EF 

(AGREEING) 

Yeah, cuz, no point arguing about it now. If he doesn't 

want to talk, then we can't force him to.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

That's true. And since the coyote isn't cooperating, I guess 

we go to Walter Carr.   
  
  
  


Several Rovers nods.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(AGREEING, EXCITED) 

Let's do it!   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(AGREEING, EXCITED) 

Dah!   
  
  
  


ELDON & HARLEM 

(AGREEING, EXCITED, IN UNISON) 

You got it!   
  
  
  


DREAMER & SKATER 

(AGREEING, EXCITED, IN UNISON) 

Right!   
  
  
  


Blitz just crosses his arms.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(INDIFFERENCE) 

...Whatever...   
  
  
  


Colleen looks sternly at Blitz.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(STERN) 

At least try to be more supportive, Blinkey. Okay?   
  
  
  


Blitz just sighs.   
  
  
  


As Goldenrod just stares at this in worry, Hunter smiles.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

Then, let's do it...   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PROUD) 

LET'S HIT THE ROAD, ROVERS!!!   
  
  
  


All of the Rovers howl and leave, leaving Hubert, 

Alley, Roller, Canis, and Goldenrod. Goldenrod 

watches the Rovers leave, frowning.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(CONFUSED, SLIGHTLY CONCERNED) 

...I wonder why he wouldn't tell us more...   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(MUSING) 

No, idea, Hubie. There is something that he's hiding, that's for sure.   
  
  
  


Hubert sighs.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(SLIGHTLY ANNOYED) 

Canis, please stop calling me 'Hubie', please?   
  
  
  


Canis ignores Hubert's words. Hubert sighs once more.   
  
  
  


Roller hrms.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(TRYING TO BE CERTAIN) 

...Maybe he's scared of us?   
  
  
  


Alley shakes her head.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(MUSING, UNSETTLED) 

If he was, he wouldn't tell us anything. At 

all. There's something more. Lots more...   
  
  
  


Goldenrod turns away from the ensuing conversation, and frowns.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(THINKING) 

Please be safe... 

(THINKING, WORRIED) 

Just please be safe...   
  
  
  


CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene-Desert   
  
  
  


This is an apparently old highway stretches left 

and right seemingly for eternity. A giant crater 

is next to the highway, that being the only 

indication that something was there before. A 

part of the ground slides away, revealing a silo. 

The Sonic Rover rockets out of the silo. Once the 

Sonic Rover is clear, the ground slides back over 

the silo, hiding it once again. The Sonic Rover 

circles once, before heading northward. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene-Conference Room   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Walter is here, working on 

several papers. A knock is heard. Walter doesn't look 

up.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(BLUNT) 

Come in.   
  
  
  


The door opens, and Aimee walks in.   
  
  
  


AIMEE 

(STRAIGHT FORWARD) 

Mr. Carr, I have some news...   
  
  
  


Walter stops working and looks straight at Aimee.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(INTERESTING) 

Do Tell, Aimee.   
  
  
  


AIMEE 

(BLUNT) 

The Rovers are coming here, looking for some answers.   
  
  
  


Walter hrms before smiling.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Then we shall not halt them in their investigation... 

but, are they bringing the coyote with them?   
  
  
  


Aimee shakes her head.   
  
  
  


AIMEE 

(DEPRESSED) 

I do not know, sir.   
  
  
  


Walter frowns.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(ANNOYED) 

That's just great. Assemble the hunters, and ready the red carpet.   
  
  
  


Walter smiles.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(SLIGHTLY PLEASED, SLIGHTLY DEMENTED) 

After all, he have to be good hosts for the Rovers, no?   
  
  
  


Aimee nods.   
  
  
  


AIMEE 

(SUBMISSIVE) 

It shall be done, Mr. Carr.   
  
  
  


As Aimee leaves, Walter turns around and starts staring 

out the window. He smirks.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(DARKLY) 

Come on out and play, Rovers. I'm waiting...   
  
  
  


CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene-Sonic Rover: Cockpit   
  
  
  


There is several switches, buttons, whatever-have- 

you on the dashboard. Hunter is piloting, with 

Colleen as Co-Pilot and everybody else in the back. 

Blitz is also working on a computer. Hunter glances 

at Colleen.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CURIOUS) 

What's our ETA, Colleen?   
  
  
  


Colleen hrms.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(INFORMATIVE) 

We should be there within the hour, Huntie Wuntie...   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(QUESTIONING) 

And what are we gonna once we are there?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(STERN) 

See if Carr knows the reason why his employees decided it 

was nice to go Coyote Hunting.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(MUSING) 

Hmmm...   
  
  
  


Exile glances at Skater.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(CONCERNED) 

What is it, comrade Skater?   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Nothing. Just thinking.   
  
  
  


Blitz checks the computer and hrms, before looking at Hunter.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Huntah, we're at final approach.   
  
  
  


Colleen nods.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(MUSING) 

Blinky's right. And it seems we have a bloomin' reception.   
  
  
  


Blitz bahs and crosses his arms. Hunter smiles.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

Good. We're touching down, guys...   
  
  
  


The other Rovers blinks and looks at Hunter.   
  
  
  


ROVERS 

(EXCITED, IN UNISON) 

...*touching* down?!   
  
  
  


EF glances at Shag.   
  
  
  


EF 

(CONCERNED) 

Cuz, we need some helmets...   
  
  
  


Shag mumbles something as he digs into his fur, 

and takes out several helmets. He puts one on, 

and hands the rest out to all, except Hunter. 

The other rovers smiles at Shag, thankful.   
  
  
  


ROVERS 

(PLEASED, IN UNISON) 

THANKS!!!   
  
  
  


CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene-Hotel   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. The Sonic Rover "lands" 

and smacks into several trees before coming to a 

stop at a tree near the hotel. Aimee, Walter, Art, 

Gordon, Duane, Corey just stands there, staring 

slack-jawed.   
  
  
  


ART 

(STUNNED) 

Well, that's a UNIQUE landing...   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(UNNERVED) 

Why am I getting a image of a Launchpad 

McQuack-type Rover...   
  
  
  


The rovers steps out of the aircraft, slightly dizzy. 

Walter steps up.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(BLUNT) 

Greetings, Rovers. I'm Walter Carr, this is my vice- 

president Miss Aimee De Hart...   
  
  
  


Aimee waves.   
  
  
  


AIMEE 

(BLUNT) 

Hello.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(BLUNT) 

And you have already met the rest of my front line.   
  
  
  


Dreamer nods.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(COLD) 

We have. Rather personally, too.   
  
  
  


Greta glances around, and frowns thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

...Say, where's Wade McMaster?   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(COLD, UNCONCERNED) 

I've learned from my front line that 

he's responsible for certain happenings. 

He got *FIRED*. That's all.   
  
  
  


At this, the hunters suddenly looks nervous. 

Aimee just seems largely disinterested. Hunter 

notices the hunters' reaction, and frowns. 

Colleen hrms.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(QUESTIONING) 

Do you know where we could find him?   
  
  
  


Gordon frowns uneasily.   
  
  
  


GORDON 

(THINKING, GRIMLY) 

Sure do. Just go to the local cementary. Can't miss him...   
  
  
  


Walter frowns.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(BLUNT) 

Wish I could, but the employee files aren't open to you, 

unless this is a formal investigation...   
  
  
  


Aimee nods.   
  
  
  


AIMEE 

(CURIOUS) 

Indeed. Is it a investigation?   
  
  
  


Eldon shakes his head.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(HONEST, BEGGING) 

It's not, but we could use the information.   
  
  
  


Aimee crosses her arms.   
  
  
  


AIMEE 

(COLDLY) 

No can do. Unfortunately.   
  
  
  


Harlem frowns, and hrms.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(INTERESTED) 

Alright. We do need to know one thing: Why did you 

pay the hunters' bail?   
  
  
  


AIMEE 

(CALMLY) 

Only one was responsible for the massacre. It made no sense 

for all to have the blame.   
  
  
  


Walter nods.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(PROUDLY) 

Besides which, they have families to return to. And 

if there's anything Carr Enterprises is famous for, 

is allowing families to remain families.   
  
  
  


Eldon rolls his eyes.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BITTERLY SARCASTIC) 

Swell.   
  
  
  


Walter ignores Eldon.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(QUESTIONING) 

Want to take a look around?   
  
  
  


Skater shrugs.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(UNCONCERNED) 

Why not?   
  
  
  


Hunter glances at Colleen and Eldon with that "We need 

to talk" look. Hunter then looks at the other Rovers.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASANT, FRIENDLY) 

You guys go on ahead. We need to discuss something.   
  
  
  


Walter frowns slightly at this. Colleen and Eldon nods.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN & ELDON 

(AGREEING, IN UNISON) 

Yeah.   
  
  
  


The other Rovers shrugs and enters the hotel with 

Walter, Aimee, and the hunters. Once the rest is 

out of earshot, Colleen turns to look at Hunter.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(CURIOUS) 

What's this about, Huntie?   
  
  
  


Eldon nods as well.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(CURIOUS, AGREEING) 

That's what I like to know, too...   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(QUESTIONING) 

You notice how the hunters reacted when Walter said he fired Wade?   
  
  
  


Eldon and Colleen nods.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THINKING OUT LOUD) 

Yeah. Kinda nervous-like...   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(AGREEING) 

Too nervous for my liking.   
  
  
  


Hunter nods, hrming.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(MUSING) 

There's something more going on than meets the eye.   
  
  
  


Colleen nods.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(AGREEING, THOUGHTFUL) 

Right, Huntie. And we need to find out what and FAST.   
  
  
  


Eldon nods as well.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(EAGER) 

Then, let's get a move on!   
  
  
  


Hunter and Colleen nods.   
  
  
  


HUNTER & COLLEEN 

(EXCITED, PLEASED, IN UNISON) 

RIGHT!   
  
  
  


Hunter, Colleen and Eldon enters the hotel. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene:Road Rover Mission Control: Sickbay   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Roller is checking the 

radio for transmission off to one side of the room, 

while Alley and Hubert are chatting quietly. Canis 

walks in, and immediately heads for Hubert.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(QUESTIONING) 

How is he, Hubie?   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(INFORMATIVE, ANNOYED) 

Still quiet. And please Canis, can you stop calling me HUBIE?!   
  
  
  


Canis seemingly ignores Hubert. Alley frowns.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Quiet and apprensive. Like he knows what's going on...   
  
  
  


Roller nods.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(AGREEING) 

He probably does. but he's not talking.   
  
  
  


Canis frowns, and glances towards Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(QUESTIONING) 

Please tell us what is going on. We need to know.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod looks at Canis, and seems to hesitate, 

before looking away. Canis frowns even more.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(REASSURING) 

You almost got through to him, Canis.   
  
  
  


Canis sighs.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(DEPRESSED) 

Almost. But almost is not good enough.   
  
  
  


Roller steps up.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Guys, listen up. Hunter and the others are over at Carr, talking.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod overhears Roller and frowns. Alley notice this.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(WORRIED) 

What's wrong?   
  
  
  


Goldenrod doesn't respond. Canis hrms.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(MUSING) 

There has to be someway we can get through to him.   
  
  
  


Hubert frowns thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(THINKING, KNOWINGLY) 

There is a way. The transdogmafier. The question is:   
  
  
  


Hubert glances at Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(THINKING) 

Is he strong enough to survive transdogmafication?   
  
  
  


Hubert paces.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(THINKING, UNCERTAIN) 

He looks okay. But I'm talking physically, but mentally...   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(THINKING) 

But, at the same time, we need to know what he does.   
  
  
  


Hubert sighs.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(THOUGHTFULLY) 

Talk about a No Win situation. So, if we had to do it, then...   
  
  
  


Hubert glances at Alley, Canis, and Roller.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(MUSING) 

I think the transdogmafier may be the way to go.   
  
  
  


Canis blinks, Roller looks uncertain, while Alley hrms.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(THINKING OUT LOUD) 

I believe you're right, Hubert. I'm in.   
  
  
  


Canis hrms.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(READIED) 

So am I.   
  
  
  


Roller still looks hesitate.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(UNCERTAIN) 

Well, I'm not too sure...   
  
  
  


Hubert hrms.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(REASSURING) 

Don't worry. If anything goes wrong. I'll take 

full responsiblity for it.   
  
  
  


Roller nods.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(AGREEING) 

Then, I'm in.   
  
  
  


Hubert nods.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(PLEASED) 

Then, the Transdogmafiers awaits.   
  
  
  


Canis picks Goldenrod up, and as one, Roller, 

Canis, Hubert, and Alley leaves. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene:Road Rover Mission Control: Transdogmafier Room   
  
  
  


This is a big room with several exits. Lined up against 

one wall are the Transdogmafiers, theses are the chambers 

that change the Road Rovers from ordinary dog to Cano- 

Sapiens and back again. They are large tall walk-in metal 

cylinders. Coming out of another wall are the tubes and 

tracks for the luges which transport the Road Rovers at 

ultra-fast speed between their homes with the heads of 

state of their respected countries and this room. 

Currently, all the sleds are in the room. Canis, Roller, 

Hubert, and Alley steps into this room. Canis places 

Goldenrod on the floor, and looks at him.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(COAXING) 

Alright, step into one of the chambers.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod seems to hesitate. Roller frowns.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(CONFUSED) 

He's hesitating. Why?   
  
  
  


Hubert hrms.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(UNDERSTANDING, MUSING) 

Won't be the first time. Probably afraid.   
  
  
  


Hubert looks at Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(REASSURING) 

It won't hurt you. Look, I'll show you...   
  
  
  


Hubert steps into one of the chambers. Light 

and smoke surrounds Hubert. Once the smoke fades 

away, Hubert is a normal Bloodhound. He steps 

out. Reassured, Goldenrod enters one of the 

transdogmafier, as Hubert reenters his. Light and 

smoke surrounds both Hubert and Goldenrod. Once the 

smoke is clear, both Hubert and Goldenrod are Cano- 

Sapiens, with Hubert wearing his normal lab uniform 

and Goldenrod wearing the typical Road Rover Uniform. 

Hubert and Goldenrod steps out the transdogmafiers, 

with Goldenrod looking at himself.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(NATIVE AMERICAN ACCENT, SURPRISED) 

Oh yeah. This feels weird. Nice, but WEIRD.   
  
  
  


Hubert frowns.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(CONCERNED) 

How are you feeling?   
  
  
  


Goldenrod hrms.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(MUSING) 

I'm in slight pain, but otherwise in a okay condition.   
  
  
  


Hubert nods, relieved. Canis steps forward.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(PLEASANT) 

Hi. I'm Canis and this is Hubie...   
  
  
  


Hubert ahems.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(CORRECTING) 

Hubert.   
  
  
  


Canis shrugs.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(CONTINUING, INFORMATIVE, PLEASANT) 

Roller.   
  
  
  


Roller waves.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(PLEASANT) 

Hiya.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(INFORMATIVE, PLEASANT) 

And this is Alley.   
  
  
  


Alley waves.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(PLEASANT) 

Greetings.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod nods.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(PLEASED) 

Hiya. I'm Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


Hubert nods.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(STRAIGHT FORWARD) 

All right. Goldenrod, my boy, we need to ask you a few questions.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod frowns.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(UNSETTLED, QUESTIONING) 

Involving the Massacre?   
  
  
  


Canis nods.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Yes. We can't force you to tell us what we need to know...   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(BLUNT) 

But, Hunter and the other Road Rovers are generally in 

the Lion's den, and the difference between they living 

to see tomorrow or dying is up to you and the knowledge 

you hold.   
  
  
  


Alley nods.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(INFORMATIVE, PLEADING) 

We need to know, Goldenrod. That's all I could say.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod frowns and considers this before sighing.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(DEFEATED) 

All right. I tell you anything I know.   
  
  
  


Alley, Roller, Canis, and Hubert grins.   
  
  
  


ALLEY, ROLLER, CANIS, HUBERT 

(PLEASED, IN UNISON) 

GREAT!!!   
  
  
  


Hubert looks at Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(REQUESTING) 

Start at the beginning, if you would.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod sighs but nods.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(DEPRESSED, REMEMBERING) 

Okay. It's like this...   
  
  
  


Goldenrod proceeds to tell his story to Hubert, 

Canis, Alley, and Roller. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Hotel: Hallway   
  
  
  


The Rovers, Walter, Aimee, Art, Gordon, Duane, and 

Corey, are walking down this hallway. Hunter glances 

at Walter.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(BLUNT) 

Carr, we need to talk.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(UNCONCERNED) 

Shoot, then.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(STRAIGHT TO THE POINT) 

There's a recent incident that ended the Mynes Pack 

existance. If you know anything about it. We'll be 

very grateful.   
  
  
  


Walter rubs his chin, hrming.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(MUSING) 

Actually, that's news to me as well. What did 

the authorities say about that?   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(BLUNT) 

It has been reportedski that some animal has caused the destruction.   
  
  
  


Walter slowly nods, still hrming.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

It seems like it's a open and shut case. So, what's the matter?   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(INFORMATIVE) 

The coyote that these hunters of yours tried to kill...   
  
  
  


The hunters grunts lowly.   
  
  
  


ART, DUANE, GORDON, COREY 

(EXCITED, ANNOYED, IN UNISON) 

HEY!!!   
  
  
  


Eldon merely shrugs.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Has been warning us about you. Plus, it has notice the 

assault, or it least the aftermath.   
  
  
  


Walter momentarily frowns.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(STERN) 

We at Carr Enterpises are very concern about 

the environment. We wouldn't do anything that 

would harm it if at all possible.   
  
  
  


Hunter momentarily frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(MUSING) 

Really?   
  
  
  


Walter nods.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Indeed. We are very concerned. No one that Carr 

Enterprises hire would do something this awful.   
  
  
  


Aimee nods as well.   
  
  
  


AIMEE 

(AGREEING) 

We do not exactly approve of such destruction. If 

anything they would be fired shortly after the incident.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(QUESTIONING) 

Like Wade was?   
  
  
  


The hunters frowns tightly. Colleen narrows her eyes, thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(THINKING, REALIZATION) 

Blimey...   
  
  
  


AIMEE 

(STERN) 

...Yeah...   
  
  
  


Skater hrms.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(QUESTIONING) 

So you're saying that Wade might be the one we want?   
  
  
  


Walter shakes his head.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(COLD) 

No. He's not the one you want. Like the authoriaties has 

said a animal has killed the Mynes pack. Is there anything 

else?   
  
  
  


The Rovers frowns at this. Walter hesistates and smiles.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(WEARILY) 

I'm sorry. I should've kept my head, huh?   
  
  
  


EF frowns.   
  
  
  


EF 

(DISAPPOINTED) 

Yeah, you could say that.   
  
  
  


Shag rahs in agreement. Walter slowly nods.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(UNDERSTANDING, SOUNDING VERY CHEESY) 

Better remember to be a better host. In fact, I know none 

of us would ever forget that.   
  
  
  


Blitz narrows his eyes.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(THREATENING) 

That better be right or there will be some tooshie 

biting coming soon...   
  
  
  


Exile just shakes his head.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(MUSING) 

Too easy. Way too easyski.   
  
  
  


DUANE 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Hey boss, isn't there one last place you want them to see?   
  
  
  


One of the Receptionist nods.   
  
  
  


RECEPTIONIST #2 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Yeah, I do remember you saying something about that.   
  
  
  


Walter nods.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(PLEASED) 

Ah, yes. There is one last place to visit. If you just follow me...   
  
  
  


Greta frowns.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(DISGRUNTLED) 

Like we have anywhere else to go to...   
  
  
  


As everybody moves onward, Colleen moves next to Hunter.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(CAUTIOUS) 

Huntie?   
  
  
  


Hunter looks at Colleen.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CURIOUS) 

What is it Colleen?   
  
  
  


Colleen frowns.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(UNSETTLED) 

I've seen the hunters reaction when Harlem 

mentioned Wade again. This starting to bloomin' 

worry me. And I don't like it.   
  
  
  


Hunter nods.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(REMARKED) 

I know. It's like we've stepped into a mystery.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(DECISIVE) 

And that coyote is the key to this mystery.   
  
  
  


Colleen nods.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(MUSING) 

True, Huntie. But here's not talking when we were at Mission Control.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(HOPEFUL) 

Hopefully, Hubert, Canis, Alley, and Roller are able 

to solve the puzzle that the coyote holds.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(AGREEING) 

Mmmhmm. Do you think Walter is responsible?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(DETERMINED) 

I'm so certain that I'm willing to hang up my Rover suit 

for good if I'm wrong...   
  
  
  


Colleen nods and then frowns.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(UNSETTLED) 

Blimey...   
  
  
  


Hunter glances at Colleen.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(WORRIED) 

What?   
  
  
  


Colleen frowns.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(UNCERTAIN) 

I don't know. But it feels like we're heading for something.   
  
  
  


Hunter frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(GRIM) 

That's ominious enough.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(SLIGHTLY PLEASED) 

Thanks. I try.   
  
  
  


CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Transdogmafier Room   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Goldenrod is finishing up his story.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(FINISHING, UNSETTLED) 

And that's it.   
  
  
  


Roller narrows his eyes.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(CAUTIOUS) 

Are you sure? You're not leaving anything out, right?   
  
  
  


Goldenrod nods.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(HONEST) 

That's the whole truth. I swear.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(CONCERNED) 

Hunter needs to know of this, immediately.   
  
  
  


Roller nods.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

As does the Master.   
  
  
  


Canis hrms.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(VOLUNTEERING, BLUNT) 

I'll tell the Master. Hubie, get on the horn with Hunter.   
  
  
  


Hubert nods.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(AGREEING, ANNOYED) 

Right. And it's "HUBERT"!!!   
  
  
  


Canis doesn't seem to notice as she leaves. 

Goldenrod hrms, before sighing.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(WORRIED, DEPRESSED) 

I wonder if I'm going to jail.   
  
  
  


Alley shrugs her shoulders.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(HONEST) 

I don't know. But I know one thing: We need you to 

testify at the trial. After that...   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(DEPRESSED, SPEECHLESS) 

...   
  
  
  


Roller comforts Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(PLEASED) 

Don't worry. Everything's gonna be okay in the end.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod frowns.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(UNCERTAIN) 

...Is it?   
  
  
  


Alley smiles as she nods.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(REASSURING) 

It is.   
  
  
  


Hubert activates his radio.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(TO RADIO, DESPERATE) 

Mission Control to Hunter. Come in, Hunter...   
  
  
  


CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Hotel: Hallway   
  
  
  


The group is still walking. Hunter's radio beeps, and 

Hunter takes it out and activates it.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(INFORMATIVE, TO RADIO) 

I read you, professor. What's up?   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(MATTER OF FACT, FROM RADIO) 

Goldenrod, the coyote, has spilled everything.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(INTERESTED, TO RADIO) 

Everything? Then, what's going on?   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(STRAIGHT FORWARD, FROM RADIO) 

It's like this. It seems that Carr's hunters has 

killed the Mynes pack.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(EXCITED, LOUD, TO RADIO) 

WHAT?!   
  
  
  


Hunter's shout, made everybody turn around and 

eye Hunter. Hunter grins sheepishly.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SHEEPISHLY) 

Er, sorry.   
  
  
  


Everybody turns away, all are unconcerned, except 

for Walter and Aimee.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(BLUNT, FROM RADIO) 

Yes, my boy.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(QUESTIONING, TO RADIO) 

Did he witness the massacre?   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(BLUNT, FROM RADIO) 

No. But one of his relatives were still alive and told him.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(QUESTIONING, TO RADIO) 

Hm. What about Carr, himself? Is he directly involved?   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(INFORMATIVE, FROM RADIO) 

From what we got from Goldenrod, one of the hunters 

mentioned him, during the hunt that you interfered in.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(MUSING, TO RADIO) 

As in finishing the job?   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(GRIM, FROM RADIO) 

More like seeking retribution.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CONFUSED, TO RADIO) 

Retribution? For what?   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(FORBODING, FROM RADIO) 

For the deaths of two of their own.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SURPRISED, TO RADIO) 

...I wouldn't have predicted that. Bummer.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(BLUNT, FROM RADIO) 

Neither would I, my boy.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(THOUGHTFULLY, TO RADIO) 

The other Rovers need to know...   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(UNDERSTANDING, FROM RADIO) 

Right. Good luck, my boy. Hubert, out.   
  
  
  


Hunter's radio clicks off. Hunter places it back 

into its holster, then looks at the other Rovers.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(COMMANDING) 

Rovers, gather around. I got something to tell you...   
  
  
  


Walter, Gordon, Duane, Aimee, Corey, and Art looks 

at the Rovers, uneasily. Eldon smiles.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(FRIENDLY) 

Don't worry. We'll catch up.   
  
  
  


Aimee frowns and crosses her arms.   
  
  
  


AIMEE 

(SPEECHLESS) 

...   
  
  
  


Walter shrugs his shoulders.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(SEEMINGLY UNCONCERNED) 

Okay. We'll be waiting.   
  
  
  


The hunter blinks.   
  
  
  


DUANE, GORDON, COREY, ART 

(STUNNED, IN UNISON) 

WHAT?!   
  
  
  


Walter narrows his eyes.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(STERN, ORDERING) 

LATER. Now, C'mon.   
  
  
  


Walter leaves with the rest following behind, all 

but Aimee and Walter are grumbling. Once they're 

out of sight, Colleen looks at Hunter.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(CURIOUS) 

What's this about Huntie?   
  
  
  


Exile nods.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(INTERESTED) 

Da. That's what I like to know as wellski.   
  
  
  


Greta nods as well.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(MUSING) 

As do I.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(MATTER OF FACT) 

It's like this, guys, Hubert, Canis, Alley, and Roller talk to Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


The Rovers blinks in confusion.   
  
  
  


ROVERS 

(CONFUSED, IN UNISON) 

Goldenrod???   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(EXPLAINING) 

The Coyote.   
  
  
  


ROVERS 

(UNDERSTANDING, IN UNISON) 

Ah.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(INFORMATIVE, GRIM) 

Anyways, Carr's hunters are responsible for the Mynes massacre.   
  
  
  


All of Rovers blinks at this.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(STUNNED) 

Blimey...   
  
  
  


ELDON & HARLEM 

(STUNNED, IN UNISON) 

Jenapenia...   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(ALARMED) 

Bulshoi...   
  
  
  


DREAMER, SKATER, EF, GRETA 

(STUNNED, IN UNISON) 

...   
  
  
  


Blitz growls.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(FURIOUS) 

That's it. Their tooshies is MINE!!!   
  
  
  


Hunter eyes Blitz.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SERIOUS) 

Ease down, Blitz. There's more.   
  
  
  


The other Rovers looks at Hunter.   
  
  
  


ROVERS EXCEPT HUNTER 

(ECHOING, IN UNISON) 

More?   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(FACTUALLY) 

Yes. It appears that when they hunted Goldenrod down, it 

turn out it was for payback.   
  
  
  


ROVERS EXCEPT HUNTER 

(CONFUSED, IN UNISON) 

Payback? For whatski?   
  
  
  


Hunter frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(INFORMATIVE, GRIM) 

For killing two of the Hunters.   
  
  
  


Colleen shakes her head.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(DISBELIEF) 

Great. Just bloomin' great.   
  
  
  


Eldon sighs before looking at Hunter.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SUGGESTING) 

In either case, I think we should deal with Carr 

first and foremost, and then deal with Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


Exile nods.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(AGREEING) 

Dah. With him back at Mission Control, the bigger threat would be Carr.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(THOUGHTFULLY) 

That's true. Once Carr is dealt, we can then deal with Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


Hunter nods.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(AGREEING, COMMANDING) 

Right. Come on, guys.   
  
  
  


The Rovers races to catch up with the rest of the group. Walter smiles.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(SARCASTIC) 

FINALLY! I thought we have to find you...   
  
  
  


The rovers doesn't even smile. Walter notice this first.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(WORRIED) 

...What's wrong?   
  
  
  


Hunter steps forward.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(COLD) 

You know what's wrong, Carr.   
  
  
  


Blitz nods, as he eyes Walter and Aimee.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(ADMONISHED) 

Yah, you have your hunters hunt down those poor coyotes...   
  
  
  


Walter frowns slightly at this, before smiling.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(DISARMINGLY) 

Oh really? And how will you prove that my friends, hmmm?   
  
  
  


Skater smiles.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(SNIDELY) 

The coyote that your hunters tried to kill knows everything.   
  
  
  


Blitz smirks evilly, as his claws pops out.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(ENTHUSIATCALLY) 

Yah, now you're going down. Prepare for the biting 

of the soft mushy parts...   
  
  
  


Walter smiles evilly.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(EVILLY) 

Oh, I don't think so. NOW.   
  
  
  


At Walter's words, a forcefield suddenly comes 

up, separating Walter, Aimee, Corey, Duane, Gordon, 

and Art from the Rovers. The Rovers looks around.   
  
  
  


ROVERS 

(CONCERNED, IN UNISON) 

What the?!   
  
  
  


Hunter frowns as he draws out his Tennis Ball Shooter.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(URGENT) 

Rovers, sidearms now!!!   
  
  
  


The other Rovers (Except Exile and Dreamer) draws 

out their guns: Colleen: My Boyfriend, Blitz: Tooshie 

Biting Bouquet, Shag: Missile Launcher, Greta, Eldon, 

Skater: Puppy Blasters, Harlem: Multipurpose Gun. Exile's 

eyes glows red, while Dreamer concenrates her magic into a 

powerful blast. Then as one, they fire. After two minutes, 

they stop firing. Harlem checks the forcefield and frowns.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(STUNNED) 

Not even a scratch. This is bad.   
  
  
  


Eldon smirks as he cracks his knuckles.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(EAGER) 

Maybe all it's need is a bout of pure brute force.   
  
  
  


Hunter nods, as he eyes Shag.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(AGREEING, COMMANDING) 

Right. Shag, secret weapon time.   
  
  
  


Shag rahs and searches through his fur, before drawing 

out Muzzle, a male Rottweiler (a normal dog). He is 

wearing a straitjacket and a metal muzzle, and is strapped 

to a hand cart. Hunter smiles at Muzzle, before looking around.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(INQUIRED) 

Now who's turn is it?   
  
  
  


Blitz steps forward.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(INFORMATIVE) 

It's my turn Huntah.   
  
  
  


Dreamer steps forward as well.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(INFORMATIVE) 

And it's my turn for Eldon.   
  
  
  


Hunter nods.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(DECISIVE) 

At a count of 3...1...2..3...   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(EXCITED) 

Let's Muzzle 'em!   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(EXCITED, IN UNISON WITH BLITZ) 

Let's Eldon 'em!   
  
  
  


Blitz takes off the muzzle, and removes the straps. 

Muzzle rips off the straitjacket and he and Eldon 

launchs themselves at the forcefield, trying to 

damage it. After several minutes has passed, Eldon 

pants tired, while Muzzle continues his attack. A 

few more minutes, and Muzzle pants as well. Hunter 

frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SURPRISED) 

Nothing.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(SURPRISED) 

At all.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(SURPRISED) 

Bulshoi!   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(CONCERNED) 

This is not good.   
  
  
  


Walter smiles.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(SADISTICALLY PLEASED) 

Wish I could let this continue, but I am a busy man, so...   
  
  
  


Several vents opens on the Rover side, and a greenish 

smoke comes out. The Rovers start coughing.   
  
  
  


ROVERS 

(SHOCKED, IN UNISON) 

GAS!!!   
  
  
  


Greta glances at Dreamer.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(FRANTIC) 

Dreamer, use your magic, now!   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(SLEEPY) 

I can't. It's getting hard to concenrate...   
  
  
  


Suddenly, Dreamer collapses to the ground, unconscious. 

Hunter frowns as he looks at Eldon.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(FRANTIC) 

Eldon! The black box! Use it!   
  
  
  


Eldon takes out the Black Box.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(PLEASED) 

Gotcha, Hunter. On it!   
  
  
  


Eldon starts rapidly shaking his head.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(TIRED) 

Sorta...   
  
  
  


Eldon collapses to the ground, unconscious. Hunter 

races for the Box.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(EXCITED) 

We have to get to the black box!!!   
  
  
  


The other Rovers (that are still conscious) follows 

Hunter, except for Greta and EF, who collapses to 

the ground.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(TIRED) 

I needed a nap, anyways...   
  
  
  


Greta falls asleep.   
  
  
  


EF 

(TIRED) 

Well, it's naptime. nighty night...   
  
  
  


EF falls asleep, with Muzzle and Shag following 

shortly after. Blitz, Exile, and Harlem shortly 

as well. Colleen collapses to the ground.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(SLEEPY) 

Huntie...   
  
  
  


Colleen falls asleep.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(URGENT) 

Skater, come on!!!   
  
  
  


Skater sinks to the ground, unable to keep awake.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(TIRED) 

Can't say awake...   
  
  
  


Skater falls asleep. Hunter stares.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CONCERNED) 

NO.   
  
  
  


Hunter looks around, seeing that all except him has fallen. He frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(ENRAGED) 

NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!   
  
  
  


Hunter races forward towards the Black Box.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(THINKING, STERN) 

Just need to get there...   
  
  
  


Hunter collapses to the ground, suddenly, but is 

within the grasping length of the black box. Hunter 

reaches for the black box with strength he has left.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(WEAKENING) 

No... just a bit closer...   
  
  
  


Hunter goes unconscious, his hands nearly grasping 

the black box. Walter smiles.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(EVILLY) 

GOTCHA.   
  
  
  


Duane scratches his head.   
  
  
  


DUANE 

(CONFUSED) 

What now?   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(DARKLY PLEASED) 

Now, we need to set up a trap...   
  
  
  


Duane blinks.   
  
  
  


DUANE 

(CONFUSED) 

For whom?   
  
  
  


Walter and Aimee looks at each other and nods once 

before looking at Duane.   
  
  
  


WALTER, AIMEE 

(COLD, IN UNISON) 

Why for the coyote you failed to kill of course.   
  
  
  


Duane ulps uneasily, and takes a step back. The 

gas is cleared away. Noticing this, Walter indicates 

the Rovers.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(ORDERING, STERN) 

Now, go in there and get me one of their radios and 

strip them of their weapons!   
  
  
  


The hunter nods.   
  
  
  


DUANE, GORDON, ART, COREY 

(HURRIED, IN UNISON) 

Yes, sir!!!   
  
  
  


The forcefield is lowered, and the hunters rushed 

in, taking the weapons, and anything stuff that 

would allow for the Rovers to escape. Walter smiles.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(DELIGHTED) 

Ah, it's nice being evil.   
  
  
  


Walter chuckles evilly, as the camera cuts to:   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Grounds   
  
  
  


It is the same as before.   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Transdogmafier Room   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Canis, Hubert, and Alley 

are here. Hubert replaced the radio, and looks over 

at Canis, who is frowning.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(QUESTIONING) 

How did Hunter take the information?   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(CONTEMPLATION) 

Far better than I imagined.   
  
  
  


Canis nods. Alley steps up.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Hm. I have a question dealing with Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


Hubert hrms as he looks at Alley.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(INTERESTED) 

What's that?   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(QUESTIONING) 

What are we gonna do with him?   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(EXPLAINING) 

I do know that the justice system recognized Cano- 

Sapiens as criminals, but I can't imagine him being 

in there. It might twist him to evil for good, plus 

my conscience over that would not exactly be pleasant.   
  
  
  


Canis nods.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(MUSING) 

That's true.   
  
  
  


Alley nods as well, just as Roller and Goldenrod steps in.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(BLUNT) 

Greetings, Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(PLEASED) 

Hey, Roller. How did the meeting go?   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Basically, The Master has no idea what to do with Goldenrod for now.   
  
  
  


Hubert frowns.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(QUESTIONING) 

For now?   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(BLUNT) 

Yeah, we mention him remaining a Cano-Sapien and being 

assigned to a squad, a Strayers squad to be precise.   
  
  
  


Canis looks at Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(MUSING) 

What do you think about that?   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(UNDERSTANDING) 

I've heard about the Strayers. The Rangers that took care 

of us talk about them alot.   
  
  
  


Alley looks at Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(QUESTIONING) 

Would you like to be one?   
  
  
  


Goldenrod shrugs.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(UNSETTLED) 

I've also heard about the training that you've to go 

through. And then after that, there's the huge workorder 

that comes with being a Strayer. I'm not sure if I'm ready 

for something like that.   
  
  
  


Roller hrms.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Don't worry you have all time, but we haven't exactly 

reach a decision. You could still be going to Jail.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod sighs.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(DEPRESSED) 

Swell.   
  
  
  


Before anyone could comfort Goldenrod, a voice comes over the radio.   
  
  
  


VOICE 

(STERN, FROM RADIO) 

Anyone that's on this channel answer immediately.   
  
  
  


Hubert, Alley, Canis, Roller, and Goldenrod blinks.   
  
  
  


ROLLER, GOLDENROD, ALLEY, CANIS, HUBERT 

(STARTLED, IN UNISON) 

Huh?!?!   
  
  
  


Hubert, Alley, Canis, and Roller activates their 

radios. (Goldenrod doesn't have a radio.)   
  
  
  


HUBERT, ROLLER, CANIS, ALLEY 

(SUSPRICIOUSLY, IN UNISON, TO RADIO) 

Who is this?!   
  
  
  


There is static for a few seconds.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(SMUG, FROM RADIO) 

Walter Carr. Greetings, Rovers.   
  
  
  


Roller grunts lowly.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(IMPATIENT, TO RADIO) 

What do you want Carr?   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(MENACING, FROM RADIO) 

Simple. I want the coyote. And I want him NOW.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(DEFIANTLY, TO RADIO) 

No deals! The Road Rovers will stop you!!!   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(DEVILISHLY, FROM RADIO) 

You mean Hunter and his team? They're currently my 

captive audience. Accent on "captive".   
  
  
  


Goldenrod frowns at this, and snatches the 

radio from Hubert. Hubert blinks.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(STARTLED) 

HEY!   
  
  
  


Goldenrod shrugs at Hubert.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(APOLOGETIC) 

Sorry, Hubert.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(DOUBT, TO RADIO) 

If I do deliver myself to you what will stop you 

from killing the Rovers anyways?   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(MATTER OF FACT, FROM RADIO) 

You are the witness to the massacre. Without you the 

Rovers has no case against me. I get you, the Rovers 

goes free. And all is happy.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(BLUNT, TO RADIO) 

And if we refuse to go through with that?   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(SINISTER, FROM RADIO) 

Then, say good bye to the pack.   
  
  
  


There is a click, then static. Goldenrod blinks.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(DESPERATELY) 

Walter? WALTER?!   
  
  
  


Hubert takes the radio back from Goldenrod and 

checks before shaking his head.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(DISGUSTED) 

He's no longer on the radio.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod sighs and hangs his head.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(UTTERED) 

I think we all know what we had to do. I'll be making my will...   
  
  
  


Alley shakes her head.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(DEFIANTLY) 

Whoah! No way we're going to let you walk 

into Carr's hands. You're important to 

this mission.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(REMARKED) 

One coyote. Super Hero team. No contest.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(FACTUALLY) 

No. Besides, all of the Rovers know that there will come 

a mission that they may not come back alive. We all know 

it. And we're ready to make the Ultimate Sacrifice if 

necessary.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod frowns.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(PLEADED) 

One Rover I can see. But we are talking about a team!   
  
  
  


Roller smiles.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(SLY) 

Not really. We have several Rovers off-duty, just in case.   
  
  
  


Hubert hrms before shaking his head.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(REALIZATION) 

It wouldn't work. Carr is smart. Once he sees 

that's it's not Goldenrod, he's gonna go ahead 

and kill Hunter and the others.   
  
  
  


Alley frowns.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(WORRIED) 

So, what are we going to do?!   
  
  
  


Canis hrms before smiling.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(DECISIVE) 

We're doing what Goldenrod suggested. Hand him over...with a twist.   
  
  
  


Canis motions for all to come together.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Here's my plan...   
  
  
  


Hubert, Roller, Alley, and Goldenrod moves together 

around Canis, and Canis starts whispering something 

to them. Hubert, Alley, and Roller nods in agreement 

and the huddle breaks up. Canis eyes Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(CURIOUS) 

Do you think you're up to it, Goldenrod?   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(UNSETTLED) 

I don't think I have much of a choice.   
  
  
  


Alley nods solemnly.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(AGREEING) 

He's right. It's now or nothing.   
  
  
  


Roller hrms.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(VOLUNTEERING) 

If we are going to do this. The Master must know.   
  
  
  


Hubert nods and Roller quickly leaves. Hubert frowns slightly.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Once the Master finds out, then we hit the road.   
  
  
  


Alley and Canis nods.   
  
  
  


ALLEY, CANIS 

(AGREEING, IN UNISON) 

Right.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod nods as well.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(READIED) 

Ready.   
  
  
  


Hubert smiles. Once the Canis, Alley, and Goldenrod are off 

to the side to discuss something, Hubert frowns.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(THINKING, ANXIETY) 

Let's hope we aren't going to enter something that is 

way over our heads.   
  
  
  


Hubert walks back to the others to participate in the discussion.   
  
  
  


FADE OUT   
  
  
  


FADE IN   
  
  
  


Scene:The Sky: Turbojet Rover   
  
  
  


The Turbojet Rover can be seen flying over some plains. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene:Turbojet Rover: Cockpit   
  
  
  


This cockpit is in someway similar to the Sonic 

Rover. Goldenrod is flying the jet, with Alley 

as his Co-Pilot with the others (Canis, Hubert, 

and Roller) in the back. Goldenrod's hands seem 

to be trembling slightly. Hubert is looking at a 

laptop intently. Roller glances over at Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(INTERESTED) 

How are you doing, Goldenrod?   
  
  
  


Goldenrod frowns.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(UNCOMFORTABLE) 

Just fine. Considering this is my first time flying.   
  
  
  


Alley nods, before looking over at Goldenrod, and immediately frowning.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(STARTLED) 

...Are you sweating?   
  
  
  


Upon hearing this, Canis gets up and crosses over 

to Goldenrod and touches his forehead, then hrms.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(WORRIED) 

No fever.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod blinks, before sighing.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(STRAIGHT FORWARD, UNCOMFORTABLE) 

Nah. I'm just terrified of heights.   
  
  
  


Roller hrms.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(CONFUSED) 

I thought all coyotes were happy howling at the moon on a hill.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod frowns even more.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(DEFENSIVE) 

That's a myth. Most of us are just happy howling on 

a simple grass plain.   
  
  
  


HUBERT, ALLEY, ROLLER, CANIS 

(UNDERSTANDING, IN UNISON) 

Ahhh...   
  
  
  


Alley gets up, still frowning.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(CONCERNED) 

You not going to pass out or anything?   
  
  
  


Goldenrod waves Alley off.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(FACTUALLY) 

I'm fine. Besides, they're expecting only me. If they 

see anyone else flying this plane...   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(INTERJECTING) 

The Turbojet.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(MUTTERED) 

Whatever. As I'm saying if they see anybody but me flying 

this plane in, the Rovers' goose is cooked.   
  
  
  


Hubert looks up from the computer, before shutting it off 

and packing it up.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Which is why we need to go into the back. We're nearly there.   
  
  
  


Roller nods.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(ACKNOWLEDGED) 

Right.   
  
  
  


Canis and Alley nods as well, then Canis looks at Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(WORRIED) 

Can you handle the landing?   
  
  
  


Goldenrod frowns but nods.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(UNCERTAIN) 

Yeah. At least, I think so.   
  
  
  


Alley nods.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(UNSURE) 

Okay. Be careful.   
  
  
  


Hubert, Alley, Canis, and Roller heads for the 

back. Goldenrod watches them leave.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(ASSURINGLY) 

Will do. And Alley?   
  
  
  


Alley turns back to look at Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(CURIOUS) 

Yeah?   
  
  
  


Goldenrod smiles.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(HONEST, FRIENDLY) 

Thanks. I really appreciate it.   
  
  
  


Alley smiles.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(PLEASED) 

No problem. It's all apart of the job.   
  
  
  


Alley leaves. Goldenrod sighs.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(GRIM) 

Right. Let's hope I can keep my mind on this job.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod concenrates on flying as much as he could. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene:Hotel   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. The hunters are searching 

the Sonic Rover, with Walter supervising. Aimee walks 

out of the hotel, holding some binoculars. She hurries 

over to Walter.   
  
  
  


AIMEE 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Walter, another Rover plane is coming in.   
  
  
  


Aimee hands the binoculars to Walter, who takes them 

and looks through them. After a while, Walter lowers 

the binoculars and hands them back to Aimee. He is smiling.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Hm. So it is. And I see the coyote is on board...   
  
  
  


DUANE 

(HOPEFUL) 

Sir, we can shoot it down, if you like.   
  
  
  


Walter considers this, before shaking his head.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(REASONED) 

No. We shall allow him to land the jet.   
  
  
  


Duane nods. Walter hrms.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(INFORMATIVE) 

But keep your weapons ready.   
  
  
  


Duane nods yet again. At this point in time, the 

Turbojet Rover comes into view. The Turbjet Rover 

goes into Vtol (Vertical Take Off and Landing) mode 

and lands somewhat safely. The moment Goldenrod steps 

out, all of the hunters' rifles are pointed towards him. 

He smirks, as he raises his hands up.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(SARCASTIC) 

How Nice. A Welcoming Comittee.   
  
  
  


Walter looks over at Art and another hunter.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(ORDERING, STERN) 

Art and David, search him.   
  
  
  


David and Art and approaches Goldenrod. Goldenrod 

does not stop their approach. As David and Art search, 

Walter hrms and looks at Gordon.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(ORDERING, STERN) 

Gordon, take the rest and enter the plane and search it throughly.   
  
  
  


Gordon nods.   
  
  
  


GORDON 

(SUBMISSIVE) 

Yes, sir!!!   
  
  
  


Gordon, Duane, Corey, and 3 other hunters 

enters the Turbojet Rover. Goldenrod frowns 

at this.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(PROTESTED) 

Why search the plane? I was the only one on board.   
  
  
  


Walter hrms and nods.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(AGREEING, PATIENT) 

Maybe. But then I didn't get to be the way I'm 

today without being cautious.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod just sighs.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(DEFEATED) 

Why don't you just kill me now?   
  
  
  


Walter LOOKS at Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(CONTEMPLATION) 

Eager for death aren't you?   
  
  
  


Goldenrod doesn't respond. Walter notices this, and smiles evilly.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(SNIDELY) 

Don't worry. You are going to get what is coming to you, 

once the plane is searched.   
  
  
  


At this point in time, Art steps away and toward 

Walter, while David goes about securing Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


ART 

(INFORMATIVE) 

He has nothing on him, sir.   
  
  
  


Walter smiles.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(PLEASED) 

Good. Let's hope the same can be said about the plane.   
  
  
  


Walter smiles at Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(DISARMINGLY) 

After all, I would hate to see it get blown up.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod frowns even more, and just regards the 

Turbojet Rover, worriedly. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene:Turbojet Rover: Cargo Area   
  
  
  


This is a area where any cargo that the Turbojet Rover is 

kept. (It is also where the Rovers play some games during 

long missions). There are several crates about. Corey, 

Gordon, Duane, and the hunters are searching this area 

very closely. Duane frowns sternly.   
  
  
  


DUANE 

(ORDERING) 

Alright. Spread out. And search good. They may be hiding anywhere.   
  
  
  


A Hunter steps forward.   
  
  
  


HUNTER #1 

(UNCERTAIN) 

There isn't anywhere to hide...   
  
  
  


Gordon hrms.   
  
  
  


GORDON 

(STERN) 

Just search. NOW.   
  
  
  


Another Hunter steps up.   
  
  
  


HUNTER #2 

(STAMMERING) 

But, the coyote might be right.   
  
  
  


Corey narrows his eyes.   
  
  
  


COREY 

(STERN) 

Search.   
  
  
  


Hunter #3 frowns slightly.   
  
  
  


HUNTER #3 

(WEARILY) 

But...   
  
  
  


As one, Duane, Gordon, and Corey turns to stare at Hunter #3.   
  
  
  


DUANE, GORDON, COREY 

(ANGRY, IN UNISON) 

SEARCH!!!   
  
  
  


All of the hunters sighs.   
  
  
  


HUNTER #1 

(SUBMISSIVE) 

Yes, sir.   
  
  
  


With that, the search continues. After 20 minutes 

of searching, Corey frowns.   
  
  
  


COREY 

(DISAPPOINTED) 

Hrm. That's strange.   
  
  
  


Duane sighs.   
  
  
  


DUANE 

(BLUNT) 

It seems like no one's here...   
  
  
  


Gordon shakes his head.   
  
  
  


GORDON 

(REASONED) 

Not exactly, bro. We miss one thing.   
  
  
  


Duane looks at Gordon and frowns before looking where 

Gordon is looking, and hrms.   
  
  
  


DUANE 

(INQUIRED) 

The crates?   
  
  
  


Gordon nods.   
  
  
  


GORDON 

(ORDERING) 

Exactly. Take aim boys.   
  
  
  


All of the hunters take aim at the crates. Gordon smiles evilly.   
  
  
  


GORDON 

(SINISTER) 

This is gonna be like shooting sitting ducks.   
  
  
  


COREY 

(MALEOVENT) 

FIRE.   
  
  
  


As one, the hunter fires, hitting the crates. After a 

few moments, they stop firing. Hunter #1 hrms.   
  
  
  


HUNTER #3 

(CURIOUS) 

Are they dead?   
  
  
  


Duane shrugs.   
  
  
  


DUANE 

(SMUG) 

If they aren't, they'll be too injured to try anything.   
  
  
  


Gordon nods.   
  
  
  


GORDON 

(AGREEING, CALM) 

True. But to make sure...   
  
  
  


Gordon draws out a revolver and fires at the 

crates, before putting the revolver away. 

Corey nods.   
  
  
  


COREY 

(PLEASED) 

That's that. Now, we can leave.   
  
  
  


HUNTERS 

(PLEASED, IN UNISON) 

Good.   
  
  
  


The hunters leaves. For a while there is silence, then 

four pieces of the floor lifts up and slides back, 

revealing Roller, Canis, Alley, and Hubert. They each 

get out of their respected hiding place, and covers 

them again with the hatch, making it look like it's a 

part of the floor. Roller regards the remains of the 

crates, frowning.   
  


ROLLER 

(UNNERVED) 

That...was close.   
  
  
  


Alley, Canis, and Hubert nods.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(THANKFUL, PLEASED) 

Thank goodness we remember these access holes.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(AGREEING) 

Too true, Alley. Too true.   
  
  
  


Canis looks at Hubert.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(QUESTIONING) 

What was in the crates anyways, Hubie?   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Replacement component parts.   
  
  
  


Roller frowns.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(DISTURBED) 

We probably need parts for the parts, now.   
  
  
  


Alley crosses her arms.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(URGENT) 

Anyways, are we going to help Goldenrod out?   
  
  
  


Hubert shakes his head.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(UNSURE) 

I'm afraid not, my girl. The way things look we won't 

stand a chance. And basically, we're not fighters. They 

will have the advantage.   
  
  
  


Roller nods, grimacing.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(GRIM) 

That and the guns too.   
  
  
  


Alley frowns even more. Roller sighs and looks at Alley.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(UNCOMFORTABLE) 

We're dooming ourselves if we reveal ourselves, as 

well as Goldenrod, Hunter and the other Road Rovers.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(BLUNT) 

Do you understand, Alley?   
  
  
  


Alley nods, still frowning.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(DISSATISFIED) 

Yeah.   
  
  
  


Canis hrms.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(REASSURING) 

Don't worry. Soon, the time to bring Carr's house of 

cards down around him will come.   
  
  
  


Hubert nods.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(CONTEMPT) 

And when it does...   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(OMINOUS) 

Carr's gonna wish he stay in bed, today.   
  
  
  


Alley nods once, smiling slightly. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene:Hotel   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. The hunters walks out 

of the Turbojet Rover. Walter looks at Gordon.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(QUESTIONING, STERN) 

Is it clear?   
  
  
  


Gordon nods.   
  
  
  


GORDON 

(BLUNT) 

It is. We make sure.   
  
  
  


Duane and Corey also nods. Walter smiles.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(TRIUMPHANTLY) 

Excellent.   
  
  
  


Walter smiles smugly at Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(SMUG) 

Do you hear that, coyotie? There's no help for you, now.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod growls lowly at Walter.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(BEGRUDGINGLY) 

This may be a clinch, but: You're not gonna get away with this!   
  
  
  


Walter yawns.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(BORED) 

You're right. That's so clinche.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(SNIDELY) 

Besides, who's gonna stop me?   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(MATTER OF FACT) 

Right now? No one. But, one day, somebody WILL stop you.   
  
  
  


Walter waves it off.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(DISMISSIVELY) 

Whatever.   
  
  
  


Walter glances at Aimee.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(MUSING) 

Miss De Hart?   
  
  
  


AIMEE 

(INTERESTED) 

What do you need, Mr. Carr?   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(PLEASANT) 

Please set up a celebration party with the board of directors.   
  
  
  


Walter glances at Goldenrod, who growls.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(SMUGLY) 

After all, a certain pest in our mists is about to go Bye bye.   
  
  
  


Aimee nods.   
  
  
  


AIMEE 

(SUBMISSIVE) 

Yes, Mr. Carr.   
  
  
  


Walter smiles.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(PLEASED) 

Good. Now there's one last thing that needs to be done.   
  
  
  


Walter turns towards the hunters.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(ORDERING) 

Bring the coyote along.   
  
  
  


Walter and Aimee and the hunters heads into the 

building, with the hunters dragging Goldenrod 

along. Once they are out of sight, Hubert, Roller, 

Alley, and Canis leaves the Turbojet Rover, and 

makes their way to the side of the building. CUT TO:   
  
  
  
  
  


Scene: Hotel: Private Area   
  
  
  


This is generally a medium size room that 

is generally soundproof. Walter, Aimee, and 

the hunters walks into the room, with the 

hunters dragging Goldenrod along. Once the doors 

are closed. Walter turns to face the hunters.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(STERN) 

This is far enough.   
  
  
  


Walter glances at Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(SMUGLY) 

Do you have any final words, my dear coyote?   
  
  
  


Goldenrod frowns.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(CURIOUS) 

In fact, I do.   
  
  
  


Walter merely nods.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(BLUNT) 

Then, speak. After all, we're not getting any younger.   
  
  
  


Walter smirks.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(SLYLY) 

Fortunate, for you, you don't have to worry about aging anymore.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod's frown deepens.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(ANNOYED) 

...Lucky me.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(CONFUSED) 

I have to know. Why did the massacre happened?   
  
  
  


Walter hrms as he consider this.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(INFORMATIVE) 

I guess I owe you that. The government would've revoke 

my license to build on the land where the Mynes coyotes, 

mostly due to the fuss the ecologist groups would make.   
  
  
  


Aimee nods.   
  
  
  


AIMEE 

(BLUNT) 

However, once that is removed, the building can be completed.   
  
  
  


Walter grins.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(JOYFUL) 

And Carr Enterprises makes a tidy little profit.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod blinks in shock.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(STUNNED, ANGRY) 

PROFIT?! You mean the death of my family was merely for MONEY?!   
  
  
  


Walter grins even more.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(SARCASTIC) 

You making it sound like it's a BAD thing.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod merely rolls his eyes. Walter continues.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(ELEGANT) 

But it's not just that. This very land now belongs 

to Carr Enterprises, and in turn, belongs to me, to 

do with as I wish. From building this hotel...   
  
  
  


GORDON 

(PLEASED) 

To placing several businesses on this land.   
  
  
  


COREY 

(SMUG) 

Anything at all.   
  
  
  


AIMEE 

(CHARMED) 

Money and Power.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod growls lowly.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(CONTEMPT) 

...When I say this, Walter, I say this with all of my being, I HATE YOU.   
  
  
  


Walter does a mock bow.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(SARCASTIC) 

Why, Thank you.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod growls even more.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(DETERMINED) 

If I ever get out of this, Carr...   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(DEADLY SERIOUS) 

You're gonna be a DEAD man.   
  
  
  


The sounds of several rifles being cocked is 

heard, and Goldenrod glances over to the 

hunters who are frowning.   
  
  
  


DUANE 

(WARNINGLY) 

Ah, Ah, Ah.   
  
  
  


GORDON 

(COLD) 

You're not gonna be harming anyone ever again.   
  
  
  


COREY 

(STERN) 

Espically, friends in arms.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod narrows his eyes.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(FURIOUS) 

Oh? And what about my friends and my family?   
  
  
  


Art shrugs.   
  
  
  


ART 

(SMUG) 

Hey. Coyotes are a dime a dozen. Big deal.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod snarls lowly. Walter crosses his arms.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(ANNOYED) 

Enough of this.   
  
  
  


Walter glances at the hunters.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(ORDERING) 

Gentlemen, do the job that I paid you to do.   
  
  
  


Aimee nods.   
  
  
  


AIMEE 

(BORED) 

Indeed. Do it now.   
  
  
  


DUANE, GORDON, COREY, ART 

(SUBMISSIVE, IN UNISON) 

Yes, sir.   
  
  
  


With that, all of the hunters (There's at least 

14, including Duane, Gordon, Corey, and Art in 

that mix) aim their rifles at Goldenrod. Goldenrod 

ulps. Walter smiles.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(REASSURING) 

Don't worry.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod glances at Walter, as Walter smiles evilly.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(REASSURING, SMUG) 

It's all gonna be over in a few moments.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod uneasily stares at the rifles. ZOOM OUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Hotel: Side   
  
  
  


This is one of the sides of the hotel. From here, the 

camera can see the noses and cockpits of the Turbojet 

Rover and the Sonic Rover. Hubert, Canis, Alley, and 

Roller are here, with laptops hooked up to a outlet 

going into the hotel, and Canis, Roller, and Hubert 

working on the laptops. On Hubert's laptop the static 

view of the scene involving Goldenrod can be seen. Canis' 

and Roller's laptops shows data on them. Alley is off 

to one side, holding something. Hubert frowns.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(ANXIOUS) 

Hurry it up. Goldenrod's in trouble.   
  
  
  


Canis frowns.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(HURRYING) 

We are hurrying. It's not our fault that the security net 

is hard to hack into.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(AGREEING) 

Yeah.   
  
  
  


Hubert nods knowingly.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(URGENT) 

I know, but we should work faster.   
  
  
  


Alley frowns slightly.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(UNEASY) 

For that matter, why am I standing guard?   
  
  
  


Roller hrms.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Me and Canis are hacking into the system while 

Hubert is watching what sensors we already 

hacked into.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(ASSURINGLY) 

Don't worry. After all, you're holding a Petri pistol.   
  
  
  


Alley eyes the petri pistol uneasily.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(UNCERTAINLY) 

Still...I'm a doctor. I heal people not hurt them.   
  
  
  


Canis hrms.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(COMFORTING, QUESTIONING) 

We all had our parts to play. Speaking of which, Hubie, 

did you find the other Rovers yet?   
  
  
  


Hubert frowns slightly at Canis' words.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Yes. Security's profile registers that the Rovers 

are behind a forcefield.   
  
  
  


Canis nods as she looks at Roller.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(SERIOUS) 

Gotcha. Time to make to your paws do the walking, Roller.   
  
  
  


Roller nods.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(MURMURED) 

On it.   
  
  
  


Canis frowns as Hubert's screen returns to the 

scene concerning Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(WORRIED) 

And hurry it up, would you?   
  
  
  


Hubert nods.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(ANXIOUS) 

Yeah.   
  
  
  


Roller smiles.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(FRUSTRATED) 

Yeah, yeah. Keep your collars on.   
  
  
  


Roller types rapidly on his laptop, hrming 

thoughtfully. CUT TO: Roller's POV, which 

is looking at his laptop's screen. A few 

screens of data can be seen before the words, 

"ACCESS GRANTED" can be seen. The camera returns 

to normal view, as Roller smiles.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(CHEERFULLY) 

Got it. Your turn, Canis.   
  
  
  


Canis nods once.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(READIED) 

Right.   
  
  
  


Canis types intently into her laptop and hrms, as 

the screen reveals the words, "Forcefield Lowered". 

She smiles.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(PLEASANT) 

There. Step one and two complete.   
  
  
  


Alley nods.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(URGENT) 

Good. Now, how can we help Goldenrod?   
  
  
  


Hubert smiles.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(REALIZATION) 

Don't worry, my girl. Knowing Hunter, I think Carr is 

about to have his hands full.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(PLEASED) 

Then it's all set.   
  
  
  


Alley smiles as well.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(SATISFIED) 

Let's see what we can do to make sure Carr's love of us 

go down the tubes.   
  
  
  


Roller smiles.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(PLEASED) 

I'm all for that.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(SMUG) 

Watch out, Carr...   
  
  
  


HUBERT, ROLLER, CANIS 

(BOLD, IN UNISON) 

The Pack is Back in Action.   
  
  
  


Canis, Roller, and Hubert disconnects their laptop 

before Hubert, Alley, Canis, and Roller runs off. 

CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Forcefield Jail Cell   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. The Rovers are within 

the forcefield with several hunters guarding them. 

Exile and EF are watching the forcefield with a 

almost detact interest. The Forcefield ripples 

slightly before staying up. Exile and EF looks at 

each other before looking at the other Rovers. (And 

if you were wondering why Dreamer didn't exactly zap 

them out of the forcefield, iron is surrounding them 

while they're in the forcefield. Iron is Magic's 

Bane which absorbs magic before it is properly cast.)   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Comrades?   
  
  
  


Hunter glances at Exile.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(INQUIRED) 

What is it, Exile?   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(INFORMATIVE) 

The forcefield is failingski.   
  
  
  


The forcefield ripples. Exile indicates.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(INDICATING, BLUNT) 

Seeski? It just happened.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(CONFUSED) 

A malfunction?   
  
  
  


EF shakes his head.   
  
  
  


EF 

(INFORMATIVE) 

No. If it was, it would only happened once.   
  
  
  


The Forcefield ripples once again. This time, all of 

the Rovers notice this.   
  
  
  


EF 

(INDICATING, BLUNT) 

See? There it is again.   
  
  
  


Exile nods, as he rubs his chin.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(MUSING) 

I would surmise that the forcefield is about to fail.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(EXCLAIMING, PLEASED) 

Blimey.   
  
  
  


Exile nods and smiles.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(TRIUMPHANTLY) 

Dah. It would be goodski...   
  
  
  


Exile glances at the hunters and frowns.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(UNSURE) 

If we didn't have to deal with the guardsski.   
  
  
  


Hunter hrms thoughtfully at the hunters 

beyond the forcefield before smiling.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(ASSURINGLY) 

Don't worry. I believe we can take them. 

With two certain weapons active.   
  
  
  


As Hunter talks, he glances at Muzzle and Eldon. Blitz smiles.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(PLEASED) 

And once the forcefield is dropping, tooshie 

biting season would be open.   
  
  
  


Exile sighs heavily and shakes his head.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(FRUSTRATED) 

Nyet. I'm getting a feeling you would always be a weird boy.   
  
  
  


Blitz smiles smugly.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(PROUD) 

Yah. It's my job.   
  
  
  


Colleen rolls her eyes.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(ANNOYED) 

Whatever.   
  
  
  


Dreamer shrugs lightly and looks at Hunter.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(DECISIVE) 

Anyways, just tell us when to strike Hunter.   
  
  
  


Skater nods.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(AGREEING) 

Yeah.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Right. Just wait...   
  
  
  


Hunter glances at Eldon and Muzzle.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(QUESTIONING) 

How 'bout you two ready to be unleashed again?   
  
  
  


Eldon grins.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SLY) 

Do you need to ask?   
  
  
  


Muzzle nods in agreement. Hunter smiles.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED, QUESTIONING) 

Good. Ready, guys?   
  
  
  


ROVERS 

(EXCITED, IN UNISON) 

Ready!   
  
  
  


Hunter nods.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(WAITING) 

Get ready...Get ready...   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(COMMANDING) 

NOW.   
  
  
  


Blitz quickly removes the straps and the metal 

muzzle, before nodding at Hunter. Hunter smiles.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN, BLITZ, EXILE, HUNTER, GRETA 

(SCREAMING, LOUD, IN UNISON) 

Let's MUZZLE 'EM!!!   
  
  
  


ELDON, HARLEM, EF, DREAMER, SKATER 

(SCREAMING, LOUD, IN UNISON) 

Let's Eldon 'EM!!!   
  
  
  


Muzzle shreds his straight jacket, and as one, Eldon 

and Muzzle runs towards the hunters. One hunter turns 

to stare in horror as the Forcefield that's suppose to 

be there, doesn't keep Muzzle and Eldon down.   
  
  
  


HUNTER #1 

(SHOCKED) 

What the?!   
  
  
  


HUNTER #2 

(IN PAIN) 

ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHH!!!   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(SCREAMING, LOUD) 

N'SYNC!!!   
  
  
  


Colleen roundhouse kicks a Hunter into several 

more Hunters knocking them unconscious. Blitz 

smirks evilly, as his claws pops out.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(FLIPPANT) 

Okay, who needs their tooshie bitten, please raise their hands.   
  
  
  


The hunters looks at each other, before racing away 

from Blitz, who chases them, all the while sporting 

a huge toothy grin. Exile frowns as some hunters move 

towards him.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(STERN) 

Time for you to chill inski.   
  
  
  


Exile's eyes glows blue and a freeze ray leaves 

Exile's eyes, freezing his hunters. PAN TO: A hunter, 

who is frowns for a moment before smiling evilly.   
  
  
  


HUNTER #3 

(SMUG) 

Take aim, they can't hit us far away...   
  
  
  


The hunter, relizing this, proceeds to take aim, but 

before they could fire, something or someone took their 

rifle and guns away. They blink.   
  
  
  


HUNTER #3 

(SURPRISED) 

HUH?!?!   
  
  
  


Hunter leans against the wall with a sizable stockpile 

of weapons near him.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLAYFULLY) 

Sorry. I don't think you need this.   
  
  
  


The hunter blinks at this, before running awy, which 

is stopped by Blitz, Colleen, and Exile. Hunter smiles. 

PAN TO: Dreamer, who is surrounded.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(SMUG) 

Time for a simple magic trick: Now you see me...   
  
  
  


Dreamer mutters something and vanish into thin air, as 

the hunters run smack into one another, knocking them 

unconscious. Dreamer reappears, leaning against a wall, 

smiling.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(SMUG) 

Now, you don't.   
  
  
  


Skater gets surrounded by hunters. She smiles, and flips 

over the head of one and snapkicks him in the back.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(SMUGLY, EAGER) 

Take that!   
  
  
  


Harlem snarls as he punches one out, as Skater dropkicks one 

of hers out as well.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(ANNOYED) 

Get out of my FACE!!!   
  
  
  


Greta punches another hunter.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(ANNOYED) 

And MINE!   
  
  
  


Greta knocks another one unconscious, as the camera PANS 

OVER TO: Muzzle and Eldon, which both has full stomaches. 

Eldon glances at Muzzle.   
  
  
  
  
  


ELDON 

(PLEASED) 

Ah, this is relaxing. Don't you think so Muzzle?   
  
  
  


Muzzle mutters something. Eldon smiles.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SMUG) 

I thought so.   
  
  
  


A hunter frowns uneasily.   
  
  
  


HUNTER #4 

(CONCERNED) 

This is not good.   
  
  
  


A another hunter mutters.   
  
  
  


HUNTER #5 

(ANNOYED, SARCASTIC) 

No really? We have to tell the boss.   
  
  
  


HUNTER #4, HUNTER #5 

(COMMANDING, STERN, IN UNISON) 

Gentleman! Tell the boss that the Rovers are free, and hurry!   
  
  
  


Hunters, #6, #7, and #8 nods.   
  
  
  


HUNTER #6 

(EAGER) 

Will do!   
  
  
  


HUNTER #7 

(SMUG) 

Gotcha!   
  
  
  


HUNTER #8 

(SMUG) 

On it!   
  
  
  


Hunters #6, #7, and #8 starts to run away. EF notices this first.   
  
  
  


EF 

(CONCERNED) 

Baddies are getting away!   
  
  
  


Dreamer starts charging up.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(SMUG) 

Not so fast...   
  
  
  


Before Dreamer can get the blast off, a hunter tackles her.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(SURPRISED) 

Ooofff!   
  
  
  


Hunter #5 shakes his head.   
  
  
  


HUNTER #5 

(SCOLDING) 

Nuh-Uh. It's ain't happening little lady.   
  
  
  


Hunter draws out a gun.   
  
  
  


HUNTER #5 

(SMUG) 

Now, it's time for you to say bye bye to your friends...   
  
  
  


Exile spins around as Hunter #5 cocks the hammer of the gun back.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(STERN) 

Nyet. It's time to chill inski for a bitski.   
  
  
  


As Exile speaks, his eyes glows bright blue and 

blue beams leaves Exile's eyes, and strikes the 

hunter freezing him in the same spot. Dreamer gets 

up, and looks over at Exile.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(GRATEFUL) 

Thanks, Exile.   
  
  
  


Exile nods at Dreamer, and smiles.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(PLEASED) 

No problem, comrade.   
  
  
  


Colleen frowns.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(WORRIED, ANNOYED) 

Carr is going to learn about this...   
  
  
  


Hunter smiles smugly.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SMUG) 

Carr may know but he wouldn't be able to stop it.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

Time to put this mission and Carr to rest.   
  
  
  


The Rovers smiles.   
  
  
  


ROVERS 

(EXCITED, IN UNISON) 

Let's do it!   
  
  
  
  
  


The Rovers race out of the room. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Hotel: Private Area   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Just as the hunters starts 

to squeeze the trigger, the three hunters from the 

previous scene, flungs the door open, surprising everyone. 

They are out of breath.   
  
  
  


HUNTERS 

(URGENT, EXCITED, IN UNISON) 

BOSS!!!   
  
  
  


Walter sighs and narrows his eyes.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(WARNING, COLD) 

...There has better be a very good reason for this interruption...   
  
  
  


HUNTER #1 

(BREATHLESS, INFORMATIVE, TIRED) 

The Rovers... has escaped...   
  
  
  


Walter blinks in shock.   
  
  
  


COREY 

(THINKING, AMUSED) 

Well, that alone is worth what's about to happen...   
  
  
  


Walter looks at Aimee.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(SLOWLY, STERN, COMMANDING) 

Aimee, I thought the forcefield was keeping the Rovers 

under control. And I also thought iron would have kept 

that Mystic Rover under control as well. Do explain what 

just occurred. And do it now.   
  
  
  


Aimee moves off to a computer and begins 

typing rapidly. Goldenrod smiles, desprite 

having rifles still pointing at him.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(SMUG) 

Looks like your hotel of cards is about ready to fall, Carr...   
  
  
  


Walter pointedly ignores Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(ANXIOUS) 

Well?   
  
  
  


AIMEE 

(BLUNT) 

The forcefield has been disabled, Mr. Carr.   
  
  
  


Walter frowns.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(SHOCKED, EXCITED) 

What?!?!   
  
  
  


Goldenrod grins even more at this.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(THINKING, CONTENTED) 

Looks like Hubert, Canis, Alley, and Roller survived after all...   
  
  
  


AIMEE 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Yes, sir. And it seems it was done outside the hotel 

close to the Rover Planes.   
  
  
  


Walter almost facepalms at that.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(THINKING, FRUSTRATED) 

I should've known...   
  
  
  


Walter glances at Gordon.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(WAY TOO CALM, ANNOYED) 

Mr. Feldman, I *THOUGHT* you said you *KILLED* the 

Rovers on board the Turbojet Rover...   
  
  
  


Gordon tugs at his collar uncomfortably.   
  
  
  


GORDON 

(UNCOMFORTABLE) 

Um...I did? I mean we did shoot the crates 

where they're hiding in...   
  
  
  


Walter glares even more. Gordon ulps.   
  
  
  


GORDON 

(DEFEATED, UNSETTLED) 

I think...   
  
  
  


Walter's eyes narrows.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(COLD) 

We shall TALK later. Make sure you have your will 

filled out by then.   
  
  
  


Gordon backs away even more, as Walter looks at 

Goldenrod, who is grinning.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(COMMANDING, COLD) 

Kill him. NOW.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod sighs, as the hunters take aim once more.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(DEFEATED, THINKING) 

Well, it was good while it lasted...   
  
  
  


Cut to: Goldenrod's POV. Goldenrod's eyes closes. For 

a moment, there is silence.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(THINKING, CONFUSED) 

What the?!   
  
  
  


VOICE 

(SCREAMING, LOUD) 

AIR JORDAN!!!   
  
  
  


The camera opens its' "eyes". Cut To: Normal view, 

which shows the Rovers attacking the hunters. Pan 

to: Goldenrod, who is smiling, then sees Art, who 

is trying to sneak away. Goldenrod frowns.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(TO ART, STERN) 

Yo, hunter...   
  
  
  


Art turns around confused.   
  
  
  


ART 

(CONFUSED) 

What?   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(SCREAMING, LOUD) 

THIS IS FOR MYNES!!!   
  
  
  


Goldenrod strikes Art with a fist, knocking him to the floor, dazed.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(COLD, THREATENING) 

That's less than what you TRULY deserved. But somebody's 

gonna get all of what they deserved.   
  
  
  


As Goldenrod speaks, he glances over to Walter 

with narrowed eyes. Walter, for his part, bolts 

for a corner of the room and upon reaching the 

corner, punches a part of a wall, which reveals 

a previous hidden door. He glances back at Aimee.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(URGENT) 

Aimee! Come on!   
  
  
  


Aimee turns to follow Walter, but a sudden kick from 

Skater knocks her down. With that, Aimee's features 

hardens.   
  
  
  


AIMEE 

(BLUNT, COLD) 

Go on, Mr. Carr. I intend to help out the hunters.   
  
  
  


With that, Aimee launches herself towards Skater. 

Walter shrugs and heads through the hidden door, 

which seals behind him as soon as he's through.   
  
  
  


AIMEE 

(SCREAMING) 

Hi-Yaru!!!   
  
  
  


Aimee leaps up and executes a roundhouse kick on 

Skater, sending her flying into Colleen, and Goldenrod, 

sending all three stumbing to the ground. Aimee lands 

on her feet, with eyes narrowed.   
  
  
  


AIMEE 

(SERIOUS, SHORT AND TO THE POINT) 

None shall follow Mr. Carr.   
  
  
  


Hunter helps Colleen to her feet, as EF helps 

Goldenrod to stand, and Dreamer helps Skater.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(CONCERNED) 

Sis, you okay?   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(COUGHING, IN PAIN) 

Yeah, I'm okay, but man, she's good.   
  
  
  


Colleen furrows her brows.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(INFORMATIVE, GRIM) 

Tiger Kung Fu. Nasty Stuff. I would surmise that she's 

a yellow belt. Very close to being a Black Belt.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(UNCERTAIN) 

Swell. And since she's blocking the way, we need to take her out.   
  
  
  


Aimee merely smiles.   
  
  
  


AIMEE 

(CALM) 

You're welcome to try, Rovers...   
  
  
  


Aimee's facial features hardens, as she takes a fighting pose.   
  
  
  


AIMEE 

(MENACING) 

But you WILL fail.   
  
  
  


Colleen takes a fighting pose as well.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(READIED, BLUNT) 

We shall see, guv...   
  
  
  


With that, Colleen leaps at Aimee, and they 

exchange kicks and punches, neither one gaining 

the upper hand. PAN to: Art, who has recovered 

by now, and tackles Goldenrod. Art smiles sadistically 

at Goldenrod, and starts banging Goldenrod's head 

against the floor. PAN to: Gordon, Hunter and Exile, 

with Hunter and Exile trying to get to Gordon, while 

Gordon is holding them back, using his rifle as a 

improvised club. PAN to: Eldon and Harlem, trying 

to get through several hunters to help out Hunter and 

Exile, but the hunter keep pushing them back, 

detaining them more. PAN to: Dreamer, who kick one in 

the ribs, but another three swarm in, and 

soon Dreamer disappears under numerous hunters. PAN 

to: Blitz, and Duane, with Blitz chasing Duane, who 

is screaming in utter terror. PAN to: Greta, and 

Corey, with Corey using rifle as a club, to nail Greta 

with it, and Greta trying to move it to hit Corey, but 

can't. PAN to: EF, and Shag, who are hiding under 

the table, with Shag whimpering and EF making the sign 

of the cross. PAN back to: Aimee and Colleen.   
  
  
  


AIMEE 

(SCREAMING) 

Sai-Ha!   
  
  
  


Aimee slams a kick into Colleen's stomach, making 

Colleen lose her breath. Before Colleen could 

recover, Aimee executes a roundhouse kick knocking 

Colleen soundly into the floor. Aimee smiles evilly, and 

raises a fist back, aimed towards Colleen.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(EXCITED) 

Hands off!   
  
  
  


Skater and Aimee exchanges blows, all the while 

Aimee is smiling. Once Skater launches into a 

kickboxing attack, Aimee takes advantage, and 

launches punches and kicks into Skater's chest, 

until, with a powerful kick, Aimee sends Skater 

spinning away from her, slamming her into the 

ground. While Skater struggles to recover, Aimee 

turns her attention towards Colleen, and finds 

herself unable to protect herself from the 

powerful kicks coming from Colleen, unti, with 

a powerful dropkick, Aimee is sent flying against 

the wall, and slumps to the ground, unconscious. 

Colleen forces herself to calm down, as she helps 

Skater back on her feet.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(PLEASED, INFORMATIVE) 

Thanks, guv. You better help Dreamer out. I'll take care of Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


Skater nods, and klicks the heels of her boots 

together. Energy surrounds the boots, until they 

become inline skates. With that, Skater skates off 

to help Dreamer while Colleen runs towards Art and 

Goldenrod. PAN TO: Art and Goldenrod, with Art 

pinning Goldenrod's arms with his body, as he 

slams Goldenrod's head against the floor. Art sneers.   
  
  
  


ART 

(MATTER OF FACT, CONTEMPT) 

I hate you. You destroyed my friends, you harm this 

operation. If you kept your nose out, this wouldn't 

happen. But NO, you had to be a hero. Well, hero, 

how DO you feel now?   
  
  
  


Goldenrod whimpers in pain, as Art slams Goldenrod's 

head against the floor, again.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(THINKING, IN PAIN) 

Well, I'm having a splitting headache right now   
  
  
  


Goldenrod's eyes narrows.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(THINKING, IN PAIN, ANNOYED) 

And I feel like punching your teeth out.   
  
  
  


Art slams Goldenrod's head against the floor, a 

couple of times, before sighing.   
  
  
  


ART 

(DISAPPOINTED) 

Well, fun's over...   
  
  
  


As Art is talking, he draws out a revolver and aims 

it, point blank, at Goldenrod's head.   
  
  
  


ART 

(MURDEROUS) 

Time to finish my work. For my friends...   
  
  
  


Art sneers as he cocks the hammer of the revolver back, 

and the trigger is squeezed. Goldenrod, unable to do 

anything, just stares stubbornly.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(SCREAMING) 

RAPTORS!!!   
  
  
  


Colleen slamkicks Art, sending him flying one way, 

with the revolver going flying the other way. Art 

lies on the floor, moaning in pain, as Colleen helps 

Goldenrod to his feet.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(WORRIED) 

You okay, guv?   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(PLEASED) 

Yeah. Thanks...   
  
  
  


Goldenrod smiles at Colleen, before spying Art. 

Immediately, Goldenrod's eye narrows.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(COLD) 

Now, if you excuse me, I've to do something first...   
  
  
  


Art recovers, then stares at a couple of boots, 

before looking upwards at Goldenrod, who is 

smiling oddly. Art starts backing away.   
  
  
  


ART 

(ALARMED, PLEADING) 

Oh, no...   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(PLAYFUL, STERN) 

Oh yes. Like I said before. This is for Mynes.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod clenches a fist back, before letting it fly, 

nailing Art in the kisser. Art falls back, before landing 

on the floor. Art spits a tooth out before going unconscious.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(SATISFIED, SERIOUS) 

And, this time, stay unconscious.   
  
  
  


Colleen frowns.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(CONCERNED) 

Are you sure you're okay?   
  
  
  


Goldenrod nods slowly.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(REASSURING) 

Like I said I'm okay, but for now...   
  
  
  


Goldenrod glances towards the secret exit.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(ABLAZE) 

I'm going after Carr. He's MINE.   
  
  
  


Colleen sighs.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(ADMONISHED) 

Look, I know he hurt you, but if you killed him, you 

will become just like him, Goldenrod. Remember that.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod smiles.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(INNOCENTLY) 

Don't worry, I won't kill him.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod frowns inwardly.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(THINKING, COLD) 

I'm only acting as the jury for Mynes, after all.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(REASSURING) 

Carr's gonna be okay.   
  
  
  


Colleen nods.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(CAUTIOUS) 

All right. Be careful, guv, after all, Carr's gunning for you.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod frowns.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(ACKNOWLEDGED) 

I know.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod's eyes narrows.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(THINKING, DETERMINED) 

I'm gunning for him as well...The death of my 

family won't go unavenged.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod race towards the corner of the room where the 

secret door is, a few moments pass until Goldenrod find 

it, and activates it, revealing the secret door, and 

leaves through it. Colleen frowns.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(THINKING, WORRIED) 

I hope he's going to be okay...   
  
  
  


CUT TO: Colleen's POV, which shows Blitz helping Harlem 

and Eldon out with their hunters, EF and Shag helping 

Greta out against Corey, Skater helping Dreamer against 

her hunters, and Duane (still has his hunter gear on, 

except the pants, which means he is in his boxers) 

assisting Gordon against Hunter and Exile. CUT TO: Normal 

view, as Colleen frowns.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(THINKING, REPRIMANDING) 

But I can't think about that right now, Huntie's needs my help.   
  
  
  


Colleen races towards Gordon, Duane, Hunter, and 

Exile, and upon reaching, Colleen executes a dropkick.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(SCREAMING) 

VINCE CARTER!!!   
  
  
  


Colleen kicks Duane, who falls to the ground, 

unconscious. Surprised at this, Gordon didn't 

notice Exile's eyes glowing until it's too late. 

Exile's eyes blasts strikes Gordon freezing him from 

his neck down. Hunter nods, and Hunter, Colleen, and 

Exile race away to help the others. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Hotel: Roof   
  
  
  


This is a typical roof. Nothing more, nothing less. 

Walter is standing near the edge, as if waiting for 

someone or something. From behind Walter, a door, made 

to look like a wall, opens to reveal Goldenrod. Goldenrod 

closes the door behind him, and growls lowly as he sees Walter.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(COLD) 

Carr. I finally got you where I want you.   
  
  
  


Walter turns around to face Goldenrod, and smiles.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(SARCASTIC, FLIPPANT) 

Why, Coyote! My old friend! How have you been?   
  
  
  


Goldenrod blinks.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(INCREDIBLOUSLY, STUNNED) 

FRIEND?!?!   
  
  
  


Goldenrod narrows his eyes, and growls lowly.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(FIERCE, ANNOYED) 

The way I'm feeling, "friend" isn't exactly the word, I 

use to describe you. More like, "Soon to be Dead Guy". 

And the name's Goldenrod. Not that it matters after this.   
  
  
  


Walter shakes his head.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(DISAPPOINTED) 

Getting hostile, aren't you? Shame on you.   
  
  
  


Walter spreads his arms wide.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(BLUNT) 

But since you want to harm me, come forward. I won't hinder you.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod smiles coldly.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(MENACING, COLD) 

With undue pleasure, Carr, with undue PLEASURE.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod runs towards Walter. At the last moment, a 

whirrling sound can be heard and a Helicopter comes 

into view. Goldenrod skids to a stop, staring.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(SHOCKED, UNCERTAIN) 

What the?!   
  
  
  


Walter smiles.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(REGAL, DISARMINGLY) 

Meet the Ace up my sleeve.   
  
  
  


Walter looks at the helicopter and nods once.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(CONFIDENT, SMUG) 

Gentlemen, you may shoot.   
  
  
  


With that, the helicopter fires. Goldenrod 

eeps and hides behind a building fan. The 

firing stops. Goldenrod's head peeks out 

from his hiding place, and frowns at Walter.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(SURPRISED, FIERCE) 

HEY! I thought this is between you and me!   
  
  
  


Another round of gunfire comes from the helicopter, 

and Goldenrod dives back behind his hiding place. 

Walter smiles.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(UNFLAPPABLE, SMUG) 

Actually, it was between you and Carr Enterprises...Which 

...just happens to be a army.   
  
  
  


Hunter #4 looks down at Walter.   
  
  
  


HUNTER #4 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Not to hurry you or anything, boss. But we have to go 

before the rest of these talking dogs arrive.   
  
  
  


Walter nods.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(FACTUALLY) 

Excellent point.   
  
  
  


Walter looks up at the helicopter and smiles.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(CONTEMPLATION) 

Time for me to leave.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod growls as he runs out from his hiding 

place and towards Walter.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(PROTESTED, FIERCE) 

NO. You're NOT gonna get away!   
  
  
  


Before Goldenrod can reach Walter, a hail of 

bullets forces Goldenrod to retreat back behind 

his hiding place. Hunter #4 smiles.   
  
  
  


HUNTER #4 

(ADMONISHED, SMUG) 

Somehow, I don't think so.   
  
  
  


HUNTER #4 

(SUGGESTING) 

Boss, climb up.   
  
  
  


Walter starts climbing up the ladder.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(SMUG, OVERCONFIDENT) 

Seems that I win, Goldenrod. Don't fret about 

losing, tho. Try thinking about trying to live 

to see tomorrow.   
  
  
  


Walter gives Goldenrod, a mock salute, before continuing 

to climb the ladder.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(MOCK FRIENDLY, FLIPPANT) 

Adieu, my dear Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


Walter settles into the helicopter, as Hunter #4 pulls 

up the rope ladder. Walter sighs deeply before eyeing 

Pilot and Hunter #4.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(COMMANDING, STERN) 

Now, find the coyote and kill him.   
  
  
  


The pilot and Hunter #4 nods.   
  
  
  


PILOT 

(ACKNOWLEDGED) 

On it.   
  
  
  


HUNTER #4 

(DISAPPOINTED, GRUFF) 

Yeah, but he's staying hidden. I can't get a lock on him.   
  
  
  


Walter hrms.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(THINKING, COLD) 

I want to destroy the coyote.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(THINKING, DISSATISFIED) 

But if we stay any longer, the Rovers may nab us. 

So Goldenrod lives...for now.   
  
  
  


Walter looks at Pilot and nods.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(ACKNOWLEDGED) 

Gentlemen, let's get this show on the road.   
  
  
  


The pilot nods and works. From outside the 

Helicopter, Goldenrod watches this with 

narrowed eyes, but is helpless to do anything. 

CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Hotel: Private Area   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Two hunters are trying to sneak 

up on Exile, but he notices and quickly turns and let blue 

beams leave his eyes, freezing them on the spot. Exile lets 

his eyes return to normal, before looking around.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(INQUIRED) 

How many of these bad eggs are thereski?   
  
  
  


Eldon shrugs his shoulders.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(HONEST) 

Don't know. Personally, I've lost count after six.   
  
  
  


Eldon blocks a punch, before punching back.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(GRUFF) 

Plus, we're getting overwelmed.   
  
  
  


Hunter frowns, uneasily.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(GRIM) 

We know! And it's getting worse!   
  
  
  


Colleen frowns, as she dropkicks another hunter with 

a cry of, "SOUL DECISION!!!" before regarding Hunter.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(FRENZIED) 

We need some bloomin' help, here!   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(OFF-SCREEN, SLY) 

Ask and you shall receive, my girl.   
  
  
  


The Rovers and the hunters turns as one to look as 

Hubert, Canis, Alley and Roller stands there.   
  
  
  


ROVERS 

(STUNNED, IN UNISON) 

Hubert! Alley! Canis! Roller! What are you doing here?   
  
  
  


Alley smiles smugly.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(CHARMING, SARCASTIC) 

We're here to help, what else?   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(VAGUE) 

That, and to get some tickets to the latest Cleveland Browns game.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Besides, we think you would need these.   
  
  
  


Canis steps away to reveal Roller, and Alley carrying 

the Rovers' weapons and the black box. The Rovers grins 

and races forward, grabbing their weapon.   
  
  
  


ROVERS 

(PLEASED, IN UNISON) 

THANKS!!!   
  
  
  


Eldon smiles as he whacks hunters left and right with 

the handle of his sword.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(PLEASED) 

This is MUCH better.   
  
  
  


Harlem fires his multipurpose gun, stunning a 

few hunters. Harlem frowns slightly.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(NERVOUSLY) 

Definitely. Kinda. Now they've a reason to use their rifles.   
  
  
  


Blitz looks at Harlem, confused.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(CONFUSED) 

...What RIFLES?   
  
  
  


Harlem indicates the fresh hunters racing in, each 

carrying a extra rifle, and handing it out to the 

hunters that are still conscious.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(INDICATING, BLUNT) 

...Those.   
  
  
  


There's a slight pause, before Blitz ulps, as he sees 

the hunters aim the rifles aiming the rifles towards 

the Rovers.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(UNNERVED) 

Not good.   
  
  
  


The rifles fires, forcing the Rovers to 

take cover behind some furniture. Canis 

hrms.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(MUSING) 

Then, it's time to seal this thing.   
  
  
  


Hubert nods, and looks at Hunter.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(AGREEING, DEFERRED) 

Agreed. Hunter, would you do the honors?   
  
  
  


Hunter nods, and hrms thoughtfully, before looking 

at the other Rovers.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(COMMANDING) 

Alright. Stun blasts only. On my mark.   
  
  
  


The rovers nods as one, and awaits.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(COMMANDING) 

Sidearms!   
  
  
  


ROVERS EXCEPT HUNTER 

(EXCITED, IN UNISON) 

Got it!   
  
  
  


As one, the Rovers fires, with Hunter using his 

Tennis Ball Shooter, Colleen using My Boyfriend, 

Blitz, Exile, Shag, EF, Greta, Eldon, Dreamer, 

and Skater using Puppy Blasters, and Harlem using 

his Multipurpose gun. After a while, Hunter holds 

his right hand up.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(COMMANDING) 

Cease fire.   
  
  
  


As one, the rovers stops firing. CUT TO: Rovers' 

POV, which show the seemingly stunned forms of 

all the hunters. Return to normal view, as 

Hunter frowns.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(URGENT) 

Are they all stunned?   
  
  
  


Hubert cautiously approaches one of the hunters and hrms as 

he looks at him, before looking at Hunter.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(ASSURING) 

If they're not, they're putting up a good act.   
  
  
  


Hunter nods and looks at Exile.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(MUSING, QUESTIONING) 

True. But just to make sure. Exile?   
  
  
  


Exile nods shortly as his eyes glows bright red.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(BLUNT) 

On it, comrade.   
  
  
  


Exile's red eye beams strikes out at the rifles melting 

each one until it's nothing more than just piles of 

melted scrap metal. With that, Exile's eyes returns to 

normal.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(PLEASED) 

The rifles are no more.   
  
  
  


Eldon smiles for a few seconds before the sound of 

gunfire can be heard.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(PLEASED) 

Good. Now all we need to do is pick up Car--Gunfire?!   
  
  
  


Colleen frowns.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(CONCERNED) 

Goldenrod...   
  
  
  


Canis looks at Colleen and hrms and looks around 

before arching a eyebrow.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(CURIOUS, MUSING) 

Goldenrod? Where is he?   
  
  
  


Greta frowns thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(REALIZING, CONCERNED) 

He went after Carr. Carr must've set up a set up a trap.   
  
  
  


Alley sighs.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(FRUSTRATED) 

Swell.   
  
  
  


Alley looks at Dreamer.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(STERN) 

Dreamer? Can you get us there?   
  
  
  


Dreamer shakes her head.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(UNSETTLED) 

No. Desprite what you read or anything, only the 

most experienced magic users can do teleportation, 

otherwise, they may kill themselves as well as the 

people they are teleporting.   
  
  
  


Dreamer eyes the black box in Eldon's hands.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(INFORMATIVE) 

But there's another way, we can get there. The Black Box.   
  
  
  


Eldon nods.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNCOMFORTABLE) 

True. But there's one thing wrong with that.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(QUESTIONING) 

What's that?   
  
  
  


Eldon shrugs.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(INFORMATIVE, UNCERTAIN) 

It doesn't work in this room. I don't know why, tho.   
  
  
  


Roller takes the black box and examines it carefully.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

I believe it's because of excessive Electromagnetic 

interference. This room is surrounded by it.   
  
  
  


Colleen sighs.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(MUTTERING) 

That's just bloomin' swell.   
  
  
  


Alley nods, frowning intently.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(GRIM) 

Indeed.   
  
  
  


Blitz smiles smugly.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(SMUG) 

Bah. It's easy. We just take the secret room that Carr took.   
  
  
  


Hubert hrms before shaking his head.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(SULLEN) 

There's also a problem with that.   
  
  
  


Blitz looks at Hubert, frowning.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(CONFUSED) 

And that is?   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(INTERESTED) 

I'm curious too, comrade.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(EXPLAINING) 

Well, we know that Goldenrod is under attack, but we don't 

know if there's a vehicle for Walter to escape in. Add to 

that we'll be searching for the switch and it all adds up 

to a long delay. One that may cost Goldenrod his life.   
  
  
  


Canis nods.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(REASONED) 

That's true. I think that we go outside as quickly as possible 

and see if we can't stop this madness.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(BLUNT) 

I'm in full agreeent with you, my girl.   
  
  
  


Roller smiles.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(AGREEING) 

Then let's do it!   
  
  
  


Hunter nods.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(COMMANDING) 

Then, LET'S HIT THE ROAD, ROVERS!!!   
  
  
  


The Rovers race out of the room. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Hotel: Grounds   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. The Rovers race out of the hotel.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(DETERMINED) 

Now, to find the disturbance.   
  
  
  


Colleen looks around, before blinking and then 

indicates the helicopter out to the other Rovers.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(CAUTIOUS) 

Blimey. Huntie, I don't think we'll have far to look.   
  
  
  


Hubert hrms, as he looks.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(BLUNT) 

Helicopter. Oy vey...   
  
  
  


Hubert frowns suddenly as he notice something, then indicates.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(CONCERNED) 

And Carr is up there!   
  
  
  


All the Rovers frowns as they see Walter on the 

helicopter, before Eldon frowns, thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(MUSING) 

Looks like they're getting ready to leave.   
  
  
  


Exile frowns.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(DETERMINED) 

Nyet! They must not leaveski!   
  
  
  


Greta's eye narrows.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(STERN) 

Then, let's get it to land, before they leave!   
  
  
  


Blitz smirks.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(AGREEING) 

For once, pampered girl, I'm with you!   
  
  
  


Harlem nods.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(AGREEING) 

So am I!   
  
  
  


Harlem aims his gun at the helicopter, with Blitz, 

and Greta following suit.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(STERN) 

Let them have it!   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(CAUTIOUS) 

Bro, wait...   
  
  
  


Eldon's warning came too late, as Harlem's, Greta's 

and Blits weapons fire, but they fall short of 

reaching the helicopter. Harlem frowns.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(FRUSTRATED) 

It's out of range. Jeniapenia.   
  
  
  


Eldon rolls his eyes.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(ANNOYED) 

That's what I was to tell you.   
  
  
  


Harlem, Greta, and Blitz shrugs. EF hrms.   
  
  
  


EF 

(BLUNT) 

We need very long distance weapons.   
  
  
  


Exile frowns.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(MUSING) 

Dah. But the only very long distance ones are 

yours and Shagster's missile launchers.   
  
  
  


Hunter nods.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(MURMURING) 

True. But missiles are gonna blow them all up. We want 

to take him prisoner.   
  
  
  


Hubert hrms, and starts searching his pockets.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

I think I have just the thing in store.   
  
  
  


Hunter arches a brow.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(INTERESTED) 

What do you have in mind, professor?   
  
  
  


Hubert takes out a seemingly ordianry tennis ball. 

Upon seeing this, Canis nods and draws out a tennis 

ball as well. Hunter still looks confused.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(QUICKLY, BLUNT) 

It would take too long to explain, Hunter. Just trust me on this.   
  
  
  


Hunter nods. Hubert looks at Shag.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(URGENT) 

Shag, my boy, I need your missile launcher.   
  
  
  


Shag digs into his fur and takes out his missile launcher. 

He hands it over to Hubert, as he mutters something. Hubert 

nods, before sniffing the air, and eyeing Shag even more.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(PLEASED, ANNOYED) 

Thanks, Shag....And stop eating Liver pizza, okay?! 

E.F., give Canis your launcher as well.   
  
  
  


EF nods.   
  
  
  


EF 

(BLUNT) 

Gotcha, professor.   
  
  
  


EF takes out his missile launcher and hands it over to 

Canis, who takes it and loads it out with a tennis ball. 

Hubert frowns.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(INFORMATIVE, STERN) 

If we miss, you got to nail the helicopter, to try to slow 

it down, at least until we get a plane in the air to 

follow them.   
  
  
  


All except Canis nods.   
  
  
  


SKATER, DREAMER 

(AGREEING, IN UNISON) 

Got it.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(BLUNT) 

Right.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(AGREEING) 

Uh-huh.   
  
  
  


ROVERS 

(AGREEING, IN UNISON) 

Yeah.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(BLUNT) 

Right.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(BLUNT) 

Gotcha.   
  
  
  


Hubert glances at Canis, before looking at the helicopter 

and aiming at it.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(QUESTIONING) 

Ready, Canis?   
  
  
  


Canis nods, as she aims at the helicopter as well.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(BLUNT) 

Ready, Hubie.   
  
  
  


Hubert audibly sighs.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(SLIGHTLY ANNOYED, COMMANDING) 

Hubert. Fire.   
  
  
  


Canis and Hubert presses the trigger in unison and 

the two tennis ball launches out of the the two 

missile launchers. As the balls approach the 

helicopter, they explode, entangling the rotors of 

the helicopter in some sort of multicolor string. 

Hunter smiles.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

Your plan works, professor!   
  
  
  


Colleen looks at Hubert.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(CURIOUS) 

What is that bloomin' stuff anyways, professor?   
  
  
  


Hubert smiles.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Sticky lines. Best used when you want to immoblize 

someone or something.   
  
  
  


Eldon smiles.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(PLEASED) 

Well, it works great!   
  
  
  


Blitz smiles smugly, as his claws pops out.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(READIED) 

Yah. Now let that girly Carr come down here...   
  
  
  


Greta frowns.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(MUSING) 

Speaking of which, I've a question.   
  
  
  


Harlem hrms and looks at Greta.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(INTERESTED) 

What is it, Greta?   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(UNSETTLED) 

If Carr is in the helicopter, where's Goldenrod?   
  
  
  


The Rovers frowns at this, and looks up at the unsteady 

helicopter, as the camera CUTS to:   
  
  
  


Scene: Helicopter   
  
  
  


The pilot is struggling with the controls, as Walter steps 

in and eyes the Pilot.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(CONCERNED) 

What's going on?!   
  
  
  


Pilot checks the helicopter's instruments, before looking at Walter.   
  
  
  


PILOT 

(EXPLAINING) 

The rotor are getting twisted up in the whatever the Rovers 

shot at it. The Gyroscope system is way off balance. My 

suggestion: We land, and fast.   
  
  
  


Walter just sighs.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(MURMURING) 

Blasted Rovers.   
  
  
  


Walter looks at Pilot.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(COMMANDING, ANNOYED) 

Get us out of here, this very instant!   
  
  
  


The pilot shakes his head.   
  
  
  


PILOT 

(EXPLAINING) 

To be perfectly blunt, Mr. Carr, sir, those things 

will entangle up the engine making us crash and burn. 

And believe me, as much money you can offer me, I 

would like to live to see tomorrow.   
  
  
  


PILOT 

(MUSING) 

The best bet we have to get out of this, alive, is to 

touch down right now.   
  
  
  


Walter sighs, before eyeing Hunter #4.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(ANNOYED) 

Swell. Scatter the Rovers, and do it NOW!   
  
  
  


Hunter smiles uneasily.   
  
  
  


HUNTER #4 

(NERVOUS) 

We, um, sorta ran out of bullets.   
  
  
  


Walter sighs.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(MUTTERING, ANNOYED) 

Great. Just Great.   
  
  
  


Walter looks at Hunter #4 and Pilot.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(DETERMINED) 

You may want to take your chances directly with the 

Rovers, but not me. There's someone I need to talk to.   
  
  
  


Walter grabs a rifle.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(SLIGHTLY SMUG) 

But I won't be leaving here unarmed...   
  
  
  


Walter jumps out of the Helicopter, and lands safely on 

the roof. Hunter #4 hrms.   
  


HUNTER #4 

(BLUNT) 

Well, I guess this it.   
  
  
  


Pilot nods.   
  
  
  


PILOT 

(BLUNT) 

True.   
  
  
  


Pilot hrms thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


PILOT 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

But I feel sorry for Carr.   
  
  
  


Hunter arches a eyebrow.   
  
  
  


HUNTER #4 

(INTERESTED) 

Oh?   
  
  
  


Hunter looks at Pilot.   
  
  
  


HUNTER #4 

(QUESTIONING) 

And why's that?   
  
  
  


PILOT 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Simple. At least we don't have someone who wish for our death.   
  
  
  


Hunter #4 nods.   
  
  
  


HUNTER #4 

(MUSING) 

True. But the same could be said for Carr.   
  
  
  


Pilot considers this before nodding, as the helicopter safely lands.   
  
  
  


PILOT 

(BLUNT) 

Right. Time to surrender.   
  
  
  


Pilot and Hunter proceeds out of the helicopter. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Hotel: Roof   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Walter looks around, carefully, 

as he hold the rifle. He frowns deeply.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(ANNOYED) 

Out of the frying pan and now, into the fire once more.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod steps out of his hiding place, and smirks at Walter.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(DEADLY PLEASANT) 

Well, well. Look who just drop in...   
  
  
  


Goldenrod gets into a fighting pose.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(BITTER, EAGER) 

So, Carr, are you ready for our one on one now?   
  
  
  


Walter narrows his eyes.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(BEGRUDGINGLY, ANNOYED) 

Normally, I wouldn't get my hands dirty with such a thing as a fight.   
  
  
  


Walter aims the rifle at Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(SEETHINGLY, CONTEMPT) 

But, you're REALLY making me ANGRY.   
  
  
  


Walter squeezes the trigger even as Goldenrod dives out of 

the way of the bullets, and hides once more.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(SARACASTIC, ANNOYED) 

So sorry. But then, YOU did start THIS.   
  
  
  


Walter merely nods, as he waits impatiently for Goldenrod to appear.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(ACKNOWLEDGED, INTENSE) 

Maybe. But I'm gonna be the one to end it!!!   
  
  
  


Goldenrod growls lowly.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(FRENZIED, ANGRY) 

Not this time, Carr!   
  
  
  


Goldenrod lunges for Walter and the rifle, but 

Walter bats Goldenrod away with the blunt end 

of the rifle, then, before Goldenrod can recover 

from the assault, Walter leaps onto Goldenrod, 

slamming the rifle unto Goldenrod's throat, 

causing Goldenrod trying to gasp for air. 

Walter smiles.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(EXPECTANTLY, SMUG) 

Time for you to gasp your last breath, little one...   
  
  
  


Walter smiles dementedly, as Goldenrod struggles helplessly.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(THOUGHTFUL, DEMENTED) 

Without you, the Rovers has nothing. I WILL be free.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod's eyes narrows.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(GASPING FOR BREATH, INTENSE) 

Not...Today...Not...EVER!!!   
  
  
  


Goldenrod kicks up at Walter, who gasps out in pain, 

and rolls away from Goldenrod. Goldenrod unsteadily 

stands up, his hands closed into fists, even as Walter 

somewhat recovers from the attack. Goldenrod lunges 

at Walter once more, kicking the rifle out of Walter's 

hands, before pummeling Walter with his fists, before 

finishing off with a sweepkick, which knocks Walter 

on the floor. Goldenrod gasps for breath, as he eyes 

Walter carefully.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(ANGRY, DEEP BREATHS, GRUFF) 

Get up, Carr. NOW.   
  
  
  


Walter sighs.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(IN PAIN, DEFEATED, FRUSTRATED) 

Why? You have already beaten me. There's nothing left. I surrender.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod blinks in shock, before smiling.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(SURPRISED, PLEASED) 

Finally. You said something intelligent.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod approaches Walter, still smiling.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(MUSING, PLEASED) 

I suppose I can let you live so you can face your trial.   
  
  
  


PAN TO: Walter's back, which holds a metal 

pipe, hidden from Goldenrod's POV. PAN TO: 

Walter, who nods solemnly.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(FRUSTRATED, DEFEATED) 

Of course.   
  
  
  


As Goldenrod reaches Walter, Walter lashes out, 

nailing Goldenrod in the chest with the metal 

pipe, before striking at Goldenrod's head. Goldenrod 

spins away from the assault, and SLAMS into the 

ground. Goldenrod groans in pain, as he tries to recover.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(IN PAIN, BLUNT) 

Okay, THAT hurt.   
  
  
  


Walter smirks as he weilds the metal pipe.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(SARCASTIC, UNFLAPPABLE) 

NOT.   
  
  
  


Walter looks at Goldenrod, and smiles.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(CALM, SMUG) 

Now, where were we? Oh, yes, I was ready to suffocate 

you. But since you want to die inhumanely, who am I to disagree?   
  
  
  


Goldenrod growls as he tries to get up.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(IN PAIN, FRUSTRATED, ANNOYED) 

Unnnh...I...Oughta kill... you when I... had the chance...   
  
  
  


Walter smirks.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(SMUG, INFORMATIVE) 

That's the difference between you and me. You're still 

good, little one. A shame that you won't be around to 

help the Rovers, anymore.   
  
  
  


Walter raises the metal pipe up into the air, as he grins down at Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(SMUG) 

Now, in the words of all Golf pros everywhere...FORE!!!   
  
  
  


Goldenrod's eyes widden in terror.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(SHOCKED, SCREAMING, IN PAIN) 

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!   
  
  
  


Walter slams the metal pipe into Goldenrod, and 

Goldenrod goes flying over the edge of the roof, 

screaming. Walter smiles.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(PLEASED) 

Well. That ends my Coyote problem.   
  
  
  


As Walter starts to walk away, pleased, a pair of hands 

can be seen hanging onto the ledge. Walter notice this, 

and frowns.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(SHOCKED, DISTURBED) 

No. It can't be...   
  
  
  


Walter walks to the edge and looks down at the hanging 

on for dear life figure of Goldenrod. Walter frowns.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(FRUSTRATED, ANNOYED) 

You know, I'm beginning to think you're a cat, than a coyote.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod smiles.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(SARCASTIC, SLIGHTLY ANNOYED) 

Thanks for that compliment...I think.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod glances down and ulps uneasily.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(THINKING, UNNERVED) 

Oh, yeah, I'm SO gonna have nightmares about this...   
  
  
  


Walter crosses his arms.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(ANNOYED) 

Well, since you won't die like a good doggie should, I guess 

I will have to show you. The Hard way, using you, of course.   
  
  
  


Walter steps on Goldenrod's left hand, and starts 

grinding it under his heel. Goldenrod cries out 

in pain.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(SADISTICALLY, SMUG) 

The very hard way.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod releases his left handhold. Walter casually 

steps on the other hand, and starts grinding it as 

well under his heel. Goldenrod cries out in pain once 

more.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(THINKING, IN PAIN) 

NO! Gotta...hang...on...   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(THINKING, IN PAIN, STRUGGLING) 

Gotta hang on...   
  
  
  


Walter continues grinding Goldenrod's hands 

with his boots, smiling sadistically as the 

camera CUTS TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Hotel: Grounds   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Alley is the 

first to notice Goldenrod's predictament. 

She blinks.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(FRANTIC, HORRIFIED) 

GUYS, LOOK!!!   
  
  
  


EF 

(FRIGHTENED, UNSETTLED) 

This...Is definitely NOT good.   
  
  
  


Eldon nods.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(MUMBLING, STERN) 

There's no time to waste.   
  
  
  


Everybody gathers around Eldon, as Eldon pulls out the Black Box.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(CONTEMPLATION, STERN) 

Time to Box it.   
  
  
  


Eldon pushes several buttons on the box, before 

pulling the switch. Nothing happens. Eldon eyes 

the box, shocked.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(ALARMED, SURPRISED) 

What the?!   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(SUGGESTING) 

Let me take a look at it, El.   
  
  
  


Eldon shrugs and hands the black box over to Roller. 

Roller looks it over before blinking as he notices something.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(SHOCKED) 

Uh-oh...   
  
  
  


Eldon blinks and looks at Roller.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(CONFUSED) 

Uh-oh?   
  
  
  


Roller nods.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(EXPLAINING) 

Seems that the Black Box took a few shot for you. The 

damage is so small, that I must've missed it when I 

check it the first time.   
  
  
  


Eldon sighs heavily as he takes the black box back from 

Roller, and looks up at Goldenrod and Walter.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(ANNOYED, WORRIED) 

Swell. Now how are we suppose to get up there and help him?   
  
  
  


Exile hrms.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(CONCERNED) 

And quicklyski. Comrade coyote doesn't have a good gripski.   
  
  
  


Hunter blinks.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(SURPRISED) 

I wouldn't have predicated this. Bummer.   
  
  
  


Hunter blinks in realization, before smiling.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(REALIZATION) 

The secret door.   
  
  
  


Hubert nods, before frowning.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(AGREEING, WORRIED) 

Indeed, my boy. But that's too far in the hotel. By the 

time we reach it, Goldenrod may already be dead.   
  
  
  


Harlem hrms thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(BLUNT) 

Then we would have to break up into teams.   
  
  
  


Colleen nods.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(AGREEING, MUSING) 

Bloomin' good idea, guv. One team can stay out here 

to catch Goldenrod in case the worse happens, while 

the other team can reach the door.   
  
  
  


Canis nods.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(THINKING OUT LOUD) 

Yeah, definitely good idea. Except for one who's gonna go?   
  
  
  


Skater shakes her head.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(BLUNT) 

I have no idea. But I know one thing.   
  
  
  


Skater frowns as she glances towards the roof.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(CERTAIN, GRIM) 

We better do it fast.   
  
  
  


Dreamer hrms.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(THOUGTFUL) 

I think it should be myself, E.F., El, Harlem, and 

sis. We're quicker with or without the black box.   
  
  
  


EF nods.   
  
  
  


EF 

(MUSING) 

Indeed.   
  
  
  


Eldon nods as well.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(AGREEING) 

I agree with that.   
  
  
  


Blitz shrugs his arms and looks away.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(INDIFFERENCE) 

Yah, yah. Just get on with it.   
  
  
  


Hunter nods, and eyes Eldon, Harlem, EF, Dreamer and Skater.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(COMMANDING) 

Alright guys. Get going.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(URGENT, FRANTIC) 

And hurry!   
  
  
  


EF, ELDON, HARLEM, DREAMER, SKATER 

(EXCITED, IN UNISON) 

ON IT!!!   
  
  
  


EF, Eldon, Harlem, Dreamer, and Skater race into the hotel. Colleen frowns.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(DECISIVE, MUSING) 

What we need is something to catch Goldenrod in.   
  
  
  


Hunter hrms as he eyes the entrance to the hotel, specifically the overhang.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(THINKING OUT LOUD) 

There's the overhang, but it's too far angled, 

Goldenrod would bounce off and injured himself.   
  
  
  


Exile nods, and looks at Shag.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(QUESTIONING) 

Da. Shagester, do you something in thereski?   
  
  
  


Shag mutters something as he reaches into his 

fur and starts searching around. After a few 

minutes, Shag draws out a fold up cloth, and 

hands it Hunter, and mutters. Greta eyes the 

cloth and nods.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(MUSING) 

Yeah. That would work.   
  
  
  


Hunter nods as well.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(COMMANDING) 

Everybody get a hold, and spread out.   
  
  
  


Everyone grabs a piece of the cloth and each one spreads 

out until the cloth is completely unfolded and is directly 

under where Goldenrod is hanging.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(UNSETTLED) 

And hope that we don't have to use this.   
  
  
  


Canis frowns.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(ACKNOWLEDGED) 

Trust me, Hunter. I'm already doing that.   
  
  
  


Hubert nods.   
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(AGREEING, WORRIED) 

So am I.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(THINKING, HOPEFUL, WORRIED) 

Don't give up, Goldenrod. Don't give up.   
  
  
  


Alley looks at Hunter, and frowns slightly.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(WORRIED) 

Let's also hope that this whole thing ends in a good way.   
  
  
  


CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Hotel: Roof   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Goldenrod is still handing 

on, although he is screaming in pain, as Walter steps 

on Golden's left hand. Walter frowns as he looks at 

Goldenrod, annoyed.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(FRUSTRATED, FURIOUS) 

Why can't you just fall and die?! WHY?!   
  
  
  


Walter steps on Goldenrod's left hand. Goldenrod 

cries out in pain, and his grip loosens. Just as 

Goldenrod's grip is lost, Goldenrod grabs onto the 

ledge of the roof with his right hand. Walter frowns.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(FRUSTRATED, ANNOYED) 

Fall! JUST FALL!!!   
  
  
  


Walter steps on the Goldenrod's right hand, causing 

Goldenrod to cry out in pain.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(THINKING, FRUSTRATED, THOUGHTFUL) 

Darn it. There has to be a way that I can get 

out of this, but h-- Wait a minute! It's right 

in front of me! It has to work! I'm out of options!   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(STRAINING, FRUSTRATED) 

Can't hang on...much longer...   
  
  
  


Walter smiles.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(PLEASED, TRIUMPHANTLY) 

Finally. Don't worry, coyote, this will only 

hurt for a short while...   
  
  
  


As Walter was about to step on Goldenrod's right 

hand once last time, Goldenrod throws some dust 

and gravel at Walter, which blinds Walter temporary. 

Walter screams as the dust and gravel hits him.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(SURPRISED, IN SLIGHT PAIN) 

THE HECK?!   
  
  
  


Walter steps away from Goldenrod, and starts rubbing at 

his eyes like mad. Goldenrod smiles slightly.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(COLD, MOCKING WALTER) 

NOT.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod carefully gets back on the roof, as he eyes Walter.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(STERN, ANGRY) 

I now know that there is only one way this can end. I'm 

not about to trust you, again. This time it's for keeps.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod steps away from the edge, and takes 

a boxer stance.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(EAGER, STERN) 

Let's get down to business. The proper way.   
  
  
  


Walter rubs the gravel dust off his face, and blinks 

a couple of times, before glaring at Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(ANNOYED) 

Fine. I'm game.   
  
  
  


Walter lunges at Goldenrod, swinging the metal pipe.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(SADISTIC, REMARKED) 

Speaking of games, why don't we play one called 

"Kill the Coyote".   
  
  
  


Goldenrod leaps back several times, as Walter 

advances on Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(BLUNT) 

Sorry. Not interested.   
  
  
  


Walter smirks as he approaches Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(ASSURINGLY, SADISTIC) 

You may not be interested, but I am!!!   
  
  
  


Walter swings the metal pipe but Goldenrod leaps 

back a bit, evading the pipe. Goldenrod's eyes 

narrows.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(BEGRUDGINGLY) 

Weren't you listening?   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(COLD) 

I said NO.   
  
  
  


In a fluid motion, Goldenrod leaps at Walter, and 

as Walter swings down at Goldenrod, Goldenrod reaches 

and snatches the metal pipe out of Walter's hands. 

Walter blinks in shock, as Goldenrod tosses the pipe away.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(EXCITED, SHOCKED) 

WHAT?!?!   
  
  
  


Walter looks at Goldenrod, and erks before backing 

away nervously.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(NERVOUSLY, SCARED) 

Get away from me!!!   
  
  
  


Goldenrod smirks dangerously as he walks towards 

Walter, causing Walter to back away, nervously.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(SLY, NONCHALANTLY, FLIPPANT) 

What's this? Carr doesn't want to play anymore? Too bad. 

I still WANT to play.   
  
  
  


Walter erks and looks at Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(PLEADED, DEFEATED) 

I SURRENDER!!!   
  
  
  


Goldenrod frowns at this.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(ANNOYED, DETERMINED) 

And do you think I'm gonna fall for that again? Fool me 

once, shame on me, Fool me twice, Shame on YOU.   
  
  
  


Walter's eyes widden.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(EXCLAIMING, SERIOUS, FRIGHTENED) 

NO! I'M SERIOUS! I SURRENDER! I SURRENDER!   
  
  
  


Goldenrod grins, as his eyes narrows even more.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(MATTER OF FACT, COLD) 

Sorry. I'm WAY pass the forgiveness part by now...   
  
  
  


Walter frowns uneasily, as he backs away even faster.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(FRANTIC, SCARED) 

GO AWAY!!! SHOO!!! SHOO!!!   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(SMUG) 

Well, well. Carr doesn't want to play anymore...   
  
  
  


Goldenrod grins evilly.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(SEETHINGLY, FRENZIED) 

That's too bad. I'm beginning to like this GAME.   
  
  
  


Walter frowns.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(EXCITED) 

I DON'T!!!   
  
  
  


Goldenrod shrug idly, as he takes a couple of 

steps forward, before hrming thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(SMUG, INFORMATIVE) 

Shame, that. Oh, and watch out for that last step...   
  
  
  


Walter frowns as he moves back, not noticing that he's 

coming close to the roof's edge.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(UNNERVED) 

No! And what last step?   
  
  
  


Walter acks as he takes one last step back, and 

goes off balance, before falling off the roof!   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(SCREAMING, FRENZIED) 

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!   
  
  
  


Walter lashes out at the roof's edge. He tries climbs back 

on the roof, but he nearly loses the grip, and is stuck 

there, with Walter's grip loosening very slowly.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(EXCITED, SCARED OUT OF HIS WITS) 

HELP ME!!!!   
  
  
  


Goldenrod hrms thoughtfully as he looks down 

at Walter's predicatment.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(SARCASTIC, THOUGHTFUL) 

Help you? Well, I don't know...Gotta think about this.   
  
  
  


Walter loses his grip and starts to fall, until 

Goldenrod grabs onto Walter's right forearm. 

Goldenrod smiles slightly.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(BLUNT, COLD) 

GOTCHA.   
  
  
  


Walter sighs as he is held by Goldenrod, before hanging his head.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(DEFEATED) 

Whew. Okay, you got me. I surrender.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod doesn't begin to pull Walter 

up. Walter frowns.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(UNEASY, WORRIED) 

...Um, you can pull me up now.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(SADISTIC, COLD) 

NO.   
  
  
  


Walter erks and blinks.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(SHOCKED, UNSETTLED) 

WHAT?!?!   
  
  
  


Goldenrod smirks even more.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(SEETHINGLY, COLD) 

I have you right where I want you. You think 

you're so tough, allowing innocents, allowing 

my family to be killed, well...   
  
  
  


Goldenrod smirks coldly.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(CONTEMPT, COLD) 

Now, I have you in that same situation, Carr. Time to say bye bye.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod's grip on Walter starts to loosens. 

Walter erks as Goldenrod smiles.   
  
  
  


ELDON, HARLEM, EF, DREAMER, SKATER 

(OFF SCREEN, EXCITED, IN UNISON) 

STOP!!!   
  
  
  


Goldenrod turns around and eyes Eldon, Harlem, EF, Dreamer, and Skater.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(SEETHING, FURIOUS) 

Why? He caused so much pain and death. He has to be stopped and now.   
  
  
  


Eldon nods.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(MATTER OF FACT, ASSURING) 

He's going to be stopped. But not like this.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod frowns.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(COLD, STERN) 

Why not?! It would be just like a eye for a eye. 

A life for a life.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(COLD, STERN) 

Now, if you excuse me, I have to drop a old habit of mine...   
  
  
  


Eldon shakes his head.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(HONEST, BLUNT) 

If you do drop him, you will be no better than he is.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SURE, HONEST) 

You're far better than he will ever be.   
  
  
  


Dreamer nods.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(AGREEING) 

El's right.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Besides, we can bring him in. To face justice.   
  
  
  


EF nods.   
  
  
  


EF 

(BLUNT) 

But for that to happen, you must bring him up.   
  
  
  


EF 

(REASSURING) 

You can do it.   
  
  
  


Harlem nods.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(AGREEING) 

Indeed.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(REMARKED, COOLLY) 

None of us can be judge, jury and excutioner.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod frowns even more, and shakes his head.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(PROTESTED, QUIET) 

You don't understand. This has to happen.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(COLD, CONTEMPLATION) 

He has to pay. Your justice won't allow for him to suffer.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod glances down at Walter, and frowns sternly.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(COLD, MATTER OF FACT) 

My justice will.   
  
  
  


Eldon and Harlem solemnly nods.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNDERSTANDING) 

We understand, Goldenrod. More than you will ever know.   
  
  
  


Eldon sighs.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(MATTER OF FACT, HONEST) 

But this "Justice" won't solve anything. True, 

Walter will be gone, but that's all would happen. The 

Mynes pack would still be dead.   
  
  
  


Dreamer nods.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(AGREEING) 

Yeah. Nothing could change that.   
  
  
  


Dreamer glances at Walter, and frowns.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(BLUNT) 

Not even Carr's death.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod growls, as his eyes narrows.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(FRUSTRATED, ANNOYED) 

STOP CONFUSING ME!!! I HAD this planned out...   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(SCREAMING, URGENT) 

SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!!!   
  
  
  


Goldenrod glances at Walter.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(CONTEMPLATION) 

Help you or drop you...   
  
  
  


Goldenrod's eyes hardens.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(MURMURED, COLD) 

No. Justice must be served.   
  
  
  


Walter erks.   
  
  
  


WALTER 

(EXCITED, TERRIFIED) 

No, no, no, noooooo...   
  
  
  


EF 

(ACKNOWLEDGED) 

It is your choice.   
  
  
  


Eldon nods.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(BLUNT) 

But in the end, if you do drop him, Carr will 

win. Justice will not be served.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod frowns.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(MURMURING) 

Justice must be served...Justice...   
  
  
  


Goldenrod glances down at Walter, then helps him up 

to the ledge, then hands Walter off to Harlem.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(FRUSTRATED) 

...Fine. Here you go.   
  
  
  


Walter starts struggling in Harlem's arms. Harlem 

frowns at Walter.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(STERN, COLD) 

Don't EVEN think about it.   
  
  
  


Walter slumps in defeat, as Goldenrod looks at 

the Rovers.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(BLUNT) 

Now that you have him, leave me alone.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(REMARKED, PATIENT) 

I need some time to think.   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNCERTAIN) 

Um, sure...   
  
  
  


Dreamer nods.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(AGREEING) 

Right.   
  
  
  


Dreamer patpats Goldenrod's left shoulder.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(REASSURING, CAUTIOUS) 

Just remember if you need someone to talk to, 

we'll be nearby.   
  
  
  


Skater nods.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(AGREEING) 

Yeah.   
  
  
  


Harlem and EF sighs.   
  
  
  


HARLEM, EF 

(MUMBLING, IN UNISON) 

Let's go.   
  
  
  


Harlem, Eldon, EF, Skater and Dreamer walks 

out, with Harlem carrying Walter. Goldenrod 

sighs and looks up at the sky. A single tear 

drifts down.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(WHISPERING, REMEMBERING) 

It is done, mom, dad, Aron. Justice...has been served.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod sighs.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(DEFEATED, MISERABLE) 

But...What do I do now? I have...nothing left. 

Nothing...at all.   
  
  
  


Above, a star sparkles. Goldenrod looks at the star, 

sighs and turns away. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Courtroom   
  
  
  


This is a simple courtroom. The Rovers, 

Goldenrod, and various others are in 

the audience seats, just behind the 

prosecutor's desk. Walter, Aimee, Gordon, 

Duane, Art, and Corey are with the Defense 

Clerk. All of them (save the defense clerk) 

are dressed in prison uniforms. The jury is 

off to one side. Everybody stands as the 

Judge enters and takes a seat.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(VOICE OVER, COMMENTING) 

The trial happened, and with Goldenrod's testimony, 

Carr never stood a chance.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod enters the witness box, and is sworned in 

before he gives the facts to the jury, judge and the 

prosecutor. the defense lawyer, Aimee, and Walter sigh 

in unison at this.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(VOICE OVER, INFORMATIVE) 

The judge threw the book at Carr, and 

suspended all Carr Enterprises' activity, 

and sent Walter Carr to jail.   
  
  
  


After the jury gives out the verict, the judge 

bangs his gavel, and gives his judgement, as 

Walter and Aimee stands there solemnly before 

the judge. All of the Rovers are smiling at 

the judgement, but Goldenrod frowns slightly. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Prison Area   
  
  
  


Walter can be seen, still in his prison clothes, 

working on some license plates. A fellow prison 

inmate, hands Walter another plate, to clean. 

As Walter wipes it, he notices that it reads: 

"RRovers". He screams in frustration as he tosses 

the license plate onto the pile. Walter's eyes narrows.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(VOICE OVER, INFORMATIVE) 

Carr Enterprises has been suspended until Carr or 

Aimee De Hart has served their sentence.   
  
  
  


The camera cuts to the hotel, which has a sign 

on it which reads, "Pernamently CLOSED". A wrecking 

ball smashes through one of the walls of the 

hotel. The camera then cuts to a boardroom, where 

the Federal criminal clerk is searching through 

files, some of which reads, "Carr Enterprises: 

CONFIDENTIAL". A slight frown is on the clerk 

as he reads some of the files.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(VOICEOVER, INFORMATIVE) 

As well, the land the hotel has been revoked, 

entirely. And the law is looking into further 

business practices that Carr Enterprises has 

been in, in case there are some law broken in them as well.   
  
  
  


The clerk stamps one of the Carr Enterprises 

folders with a "REVIEW". CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Grounds   
  
  
  


It is the same as before, except that moonlight is shining through.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(VOICE OVER, BLUNT) 

There is one thing left for us to do.   
  
  
  


CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Conference Room   
  
  
  


It is the same as before. Goldenrod, the 

Rovers, Alley, Hubert, Roller, and Canis 

are assemble before the Master, who is 

eyeing Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(BLUNT) 

And, that is, decide what we are going to do with you, Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod shrugs.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(UNDERSTANDING) 

Hey. I understand. I, after all, did some awful stuff.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod holds his arms out.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(DEFEATED) 

Don't worry. I'm gonna try to escape.   
  
  
  


Hunter smiles.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(INFORMATIVE, SLIGHTLY PLEASED) 

Actually, you're not going to jail....Unless you really 

want to be in jail.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod blinks.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(CONFUSED) 

Huh?!?!   
  
  
  
  
  


EXILE 

(BLUNT) 

You're not automatically going to jailski, comrade.   
  
  
  


Hubert nods.   
  
  
  
  
  


HUBERT 

(BLUNT) 

Make a choice, my boy. And make sure it's a good one. 

It's one that will change you for good.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod hrms.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(CURIOUS, THOUGHTFULLY) 

And what are these choices?   
  
  
  


Greta hrms.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(INFORMATIVE) 

One choice is to be a Road Rover like us, and 

repent by fighting baddies with us.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod frowns.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(QUESTIONING) 

If I did want to be a Road Rover, what are the rules?   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(EXPLAINING, STERN) 

The first thing, is that you must never ever again, 

use your skills to harm others. I know Carr cause 

you great pain, but you must not be like him. At 

All. Understand?   
  
  
  


Goldenrod hrms and nods. Master continues.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(INFORMATIVE) 

The other thing, is that, all other trainees and new 

Rovers, you must go through the trainee process. This 

would make be the best Rover that you can possibly be.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod ponders this.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(QUESTIONING) 

And if I don't want to be a Rover, what are my options?   
  
  
  


Roller and Canis hrms.   
  
  
  


ROLLER 

(INFORMATIVE) 

We can put in jail, so you can do your time. For your 

safety as well as Carr's, we can put you in one that 

Carr or none of his cronies are. Most likely, after 

your service, you'll be assigned to go through the 

Strayer Academy, so you can be a good and useful citizen.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(INFORMATIVE) 

The other way, is that we return you back to a normal 

coyote, and be put in a coyote pack protected by the 

government, so Walter and his croonies would never get 

his revenge on you.   
  
  
  


Colleen nods and looks at Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(BLUNT) 

The final choice is up to you, guv.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(PLEASED) 

Well, I would love to be a Road Rover.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod sighs.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(UNSETTLED, DEPRESSED) 

But, just as I've told Hubert, Canis, Alley, and 

Roller, I've done some really terrible things. I 

don't deserve to be a Rover.   
  
  
  


Eldon comforts Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(HONEST) 

We all have dark sides, every single one 

of us. Yours ain't that different.   
  
  
  


Harlem nods in understanding at Goldenrod, and 

glances at Eldon before looking directly at Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(UNDERSTANDING, SARCASTIC) 

And some of us have the dark past returning nearly 

twice per month, but a few, 10 times a week, with 

matinees on weekends.   
  
  
  


Eldon glares at Harlem, before crossing his 

arms and muttering something. Harlem snickers 

and comforts Eldon, as Master looks at Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(BLUNT) 

The point is that we all had dark spots in our soul, but 

we all had to overcome it at any point. And I'm sure you 

can do so as well.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(INFORMATIVE, PLEASED) 

It's your choice, and yours alone. But I believe you'll 

make a good Road Rover.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod frowns.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(UNCERTAIN) 

I'm not sure...   
  
  
  


EF claps Goldenrod on the back. Goldenrod looks at EF.   
  
  
  


EF 

(ENCOURAGING) 

Come on! You can be a Rover!   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(AGREEING) 

EF's Right. None of us were Rovers at first. But we 

became so at our perservance.   
  
  
  


Skater nods.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(MATTER OF FACT) 

You just have to believe in yourself, Goldenrod. 

And banish those dark thoughts away.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod frowns.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(UNSURE) 

I'm not sure...   
  
  
  


Master hrms before looking at Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(BLUNT) 

Look within yourself, Goldenrod. And find the 

answer. Your heart, your spirit will tell you.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod closes his eyes. For a moment 

nothing happens, then Goldenrod opens 

his eyes, and smiles slowly.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(PLEASED) 

Yes. Yes, I will accept your offer, Master. Everyone. I 

WANT to be a Road Rover.   
  
  
  


Master smiles.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(PLEASED) 

Then, let me be the first to welcome you to 

the Road Rovers, Goldenrod. A few of the ones here 

would be your teachers during the trainee 

period. Listen to them, and you will do well.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(BLUNT) 

And always well as remember the rules, Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod nods.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(ACKNOWLEDGED, HONEST) 

Believe me, I will.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod glances at the Master.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(SOLEMN, PLEASED) 

And thank you, Master. For believing in me.   
  
  
  


Master nods.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(PLEASED) 

You're welcome, Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


The Rovers, except for Eldon, EF, and Harlem 

gather around Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(OFFICIAL, PLEASED) 

Welcome to the pack, Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(PLEASED) 

Indeed. Welcome to the pack, guv.   
  
  
  


Canis smiles.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(HONEST, PLEASED) 

And remember, if you have any questions, any questions 

at all, feel free to ask.   
  
  
  


Greta nods.   
  
  
  


GRETA 

(AGREEING) 

Yeah. At any time. Just don't ask us how to cheat 

on the final exam.   
  
  
  


Dreamer shakes Goldenrod's hand as she smiles.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(PLEASED) 

Welcome to trainee world, Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


Skater smiles slyly.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(SLY) 

Help us annoy our teachers during the training session, Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod smiles smugly.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(SMUG) 

I think I will.   
  
  
  


Hunter sighs, as Master hrms thoughtfully.   
  
  
  


MASTER 

(THINKING, BLUNT) 

Between Snoop and these three, I think Hunter has a 

long way to go...   
  
  
  


Eldon frowns as he watches everybody welcoming Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(DISTANT, MYSTERIOUS) 

Another piece of the puzzle...   
  
  
  


Harlem frowns.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(CURIOUS) 

What does that mean, bro?   
  
  
  


EF nods, as he eyes Eldon.   
  
  
  


EF 

(INTERESTED) 

Yeah. You said that, when we welcome Dreamer and 

Skater into the fold.   
  
  
  


Eldon shrugs.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNCERTAIN) 

I don't know.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(THOUGHTFULLY) 

But it feels like this is meant to happen, ya know?   
  
  
  


EF shrugs.   
  
  
  


EF 

(UNCONCERNED, PLEASED) 

I guess so. Hey, Harlem, let's welcome our newest Road Rover.   
  
  
  


Harlem smiles.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(PLEASED, AS EXILE) 

Allow me. I give new comrade big bear hug!   
  
  
  


Eldon smiles, as Harlem and EF joins the others to welcome Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(PLEASED) 

Welcome home, Goldenrod. Welcome home.   
  
  
  


Eldon joins the others in welcoming Goldenrod. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Hallway   
  
  
  


Goldenrod can be seen leaning against the wall, reading 

a book, as EF walks down the hall. Goldenrod looks up 

and waves.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(PLEASANT) 

Hey, Ed.   
  
  
  


EF waves.   
  
  
  


EF 

(PLEASANT) 

Hey yourself, Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod hrms.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(CURIOUS) 

Are you busy?   
  
  
  


EF shakes his head.   
  
  
  


EF 

(BLUNT) 

Not really.   
  
  
  


EF 

(QUESTIONING) 

What do you have in mind, Goldenrod?   
  
  
  


Goldenrod smiles slyly.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(MYSTERIOUS, SMUG) 

That's for me to know and for you to find out.   
  
  
  


EF frowns.   
  
  
  


EF 

(UNSETTLED) 

Okay. I guess...   
  
  
  


EF hrms.   
  
  
  


EF 

(CURIOUS) 

I just gotta wonder, is this thing gonna be fun?   
  
  
  


Goldenrod grins.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(SMUG) 

Believe me, you will like what I've planned.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod walks on. EF gives a confused look to 

the camera, but quickly follows Goldenrod. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Colleen's Bedroom   
  
  
  


This is a typical bedroom, with a bed, dresser, 

etc. EF and Goldenrod sneaks in the room. EF frowns.   
  
  
  


EF 

(CONFUSED) 

What are we doing here?   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(EXPLAINING, UNCONCERNED) 

We're going to do a prank on Colleen.   
  
  
  


EF stares.   
  
  
  


EF 

(FRANTIC, EXCITED) 

What?! Are you insane?! Colleen would kill us!   
  
  
  


Goldenrod stares at EF.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(ANNOYED, WORRIED) 

Shhh! Do you want us to get caught?! Search through 

your fur, and see what we can use.   
  
  
  


EF shrugs.   
  
  
  


EF 

(BLUNT) 

Alright. Let's see...   
  
  
  


EF searches through his fur, then draws out a glue bottle. EF hrms.   
  
  
  


EF 

(QUESTIONING) 

Would this do, Goldenrod?   
  
  
  


Goldenrod nods, as he takes the glue bottle from EF.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(REMARKED) 

It would. Thanks, Eddie.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod narrows his eyes, as he removes the cap for the hairspray.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(THOUGHTFUL) 

Now, I have to do this carefully. Too much 

glue, and too little hairspray means the 

whole thing will be stuck in the bottle. 

Too little glue, and too much hairspray, 

and it wouldn't work at all. What I need 

is balance.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod heads off to the sink and pours some 

of the hair(fur)spray out, and adds some glue 

to the remaining amount of hairspray. Goldenrod 

put the cap back on and shakes it up, before 

placing it back on Colleen's dresser. EF smiles.   
  
  
  


EF 

(IMPRESSED) 

Cool.   
  
  
  


EF frowns slightly.   
  
  
  


EF 

(UNCERTAIN) 

Would that hurt Colleen, though?   
  
  
  


Goldenrod shakes his head.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(ASSURINGLY) 

It wouldn't hurt. At most, it would make Colleen 

angry. She could simply wash it off, with some 

Shampoo.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(BLUNT) 

Now, come on. We've one more place to go to...   
  
  
  


EF frowns in confusion.   
  
  
  


EF 

(CONFUSED) 

Where are we going?   
  
  
  


Goldenrod grins.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(SMUG) 

You'll soon find out. Hurry up.   
  
  
  


EF looks confused, as he and Goldenrod sneaks out. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Dreamer's Bedroom   
  
  
  


This is a typical bedroom, with a bed, dresser, 

etc. There's a group picture featuring the Road 

Rovers, on one wall, and a picture features the 

Road Rover trainees (which include Dreamer and 

Skater) goofing off. EF and Goldenrod sneaks in. 

EF blinks before looking at Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


EF 

(UNEASY) 

I shouldn't even ask why we're here, right?   
  
  
  


Goldenrod grins.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(ACKNOWLEDGED) 

Smart boy. C'mon.   
  
  
  


EF just shrugs, as he follows Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


EF 

(CONTEMPLATION) 

Huh. Oh well, who wants to live forever, anyways?   
  
  
  


Goldenrod holds his hand out, as he eyes the hair(fur)spray.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(BLUNT) 

I would need the glue again, Eddie.   
  
  
  


EF reaches into his fur, then stops and pulls his hand out.   
  
  
  


EF 

(THINKING OUT LOUD) 

Actually, I think I've a far better idea.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod hrms at this, before looking at EF.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(CURIOUS) 

Really?   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(INTERESTED) 

Then, proceed, Eddie.   
  
  
  


EF nods.   
  
  
  


EF 

(MURMURING) 

Okay. I will.   
  
  
  


EF looks at the furspray, and reaches into his fur, and 

takes out a can of spray that reads "Color spray: For 

Decorations". EF removes the label for the furspray, and 

places it on the Color spray. EF then places the unlabelled 

furspray in his fur. EF looks at Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


EF 

(QUESTIONING) 

What do you think, Goldenrod?   
  
  
  


Goldenrod rubs his chin, before smiling.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(IMPRESSED) 

Impressive.   
  
  
  


EF smirks.   
  
  
  


EF 

(PLEASED) 

Thanks.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod smiles.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(IMPRESSED) 

You're welcome.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod glances at the doorway.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(URGENT) 

Now, let's get out of here, before Dreamer enters.   
  
  
  


EF nods.   
  
  
  


EF 

(BLUNT) 

Of course.   
  
  
  


EF 

(MUSING) 

After all, I do want to live forever. Shall we split?   
  
  
  


Goldenrod smiles.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(PLEASED) 

After you, my dear Sheepdog.   
  
  
  


Goldenrod and EF quickly leaves the room. CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Hallway   
  
  
  


Eldon and Harlem can be seen walking down 

this hallway, chatting.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(EXPLAINING, BLUNT) 

Sorry bro, I can't simply hang out with you, tonight. 

I got a date. Of sorts.   
  
  
  


Harlem arches his eyebrows.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(SLYLY, INTERESTED) 

Really?   
  
  
  


Harlem grins.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(TEASING, INTERESTED) 

Is it with Stef? Hmm?   
  
  
  


Before Eldon could respond to that, Hunter, Exile, and 

Blitz can be seen walking down the same hallway. Hunter 

waves.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(FRIENDLY) 

Hey guys.   
  
  
  


Eldon and Harlem waves.   
  
  
  


ELDON, HARLEM 

(PLEASANT, IN UNISON) 

Hiya, guys.   
  
  
  


Hunter, Blitz, and Exile waves back, then Exile 

looks at Eldon.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(URGING, BLUNT) 

Come on, comrade, Weird Boy is waiting.   
  
  
  


Harlem frowns, as Eldon proceeds to head off 

with Exile, Hunter, and Blitz.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(CONFUSED) 

Where are you going, bro? And can I come along?   
  
  
  


Eldon shrugs.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SLYLY, OFF HANDEDLY) 

Off to the Rec Center, baby bro, just so I can 

teach a certain doberman a lesson in humility 

by beating him at table tennis. And sure, bro.   
  
  
  


Harlem catches up with the rest, as Blitz 

arches a eyebrow.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(CURIOUS) 

Who says?   
  
  
  


Eldon points at himself.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SMUG) 

I do.   
  
  
  


Blitz crosses his arms.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(INDIFFERENCE) 

Yah, yah. Dingo boy, just be ready to back those words 

up at the Rec Room.   
  
  
  


Hunter smiles.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(PLEASED) 

Then, let's go. The Rec Center, awaits.   
  
  
  


Just as the group starts to move onward, a 

scream is heard.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(EXCITED) 

WHAT THE?!?!   
  
  
  


Blitz frowns as he points.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(EXCITED) 

That scream is coming from pretty female collie's room!   
  
  
  


Another scream joins the first. Exile frowns as he 

eyes Dreamer's room.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(WORRIED) 

That scream is coming from Dreamer's roomski!!!   
  
  
  


Skater steps out her room, frowning deeply.   
  
  
  


SKATER 

(WORRIED) 

Does anybody know why is my sister screaming? I'm 

almost tempted to find out what's going on.   
  
  
  


Canis races in, with Alley hot on her heels, 

as Skater speaks. Canis frowns.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(CONCERNED) 

I don't know. But I heard it from the labs. I grab 

Alley and came to investigate it.   
  
  
  


Alley frowns.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(WORRIED) 

Maybe I should go in and see if they're all right...   
  
  
  


At this point in time, Colleen leaves her room. 

Her headfur is sticking up, a la the Bride of 

Frankstein. Hunter, Eldon, Exile, Alley, Canis, 

Blitz, and Skater stares.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(STUNNED) 

Colleen?!?!   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(QUESTIONING) 

Colleen, do you know that you look li--   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(INTERRUPTING, BLUNT) 

Huntie, I like you, but if you complete that sentence, 

I will hurt you.   
  
  
  


Blitz giggles.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(LAUGHING, BLUNT) 

You know, you now look like the bride of 

Frankstein, Colleen.   
  
  
  


Colleen glares at Blitz, but before she could kick 

Blitz into the wall, Dreamer steps out of her room, 

her headfur, is a streak of red, green, and blue. 

She is not happy.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(DETERMINED, COLD) 

I don't know who tricked with a washable paint 

spray can, but they WILL pay.   
  
  
  


Colleen looks at Dreamer, and blinks.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(STUNNED, QUESTIONING) 

Dreamer, what happened to you--   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(INTERRUPTING, BLUNT) 

You don't ask, I don't ask.   
  
  
  


Exile hrms.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(UNSETTLED, ASSURING) 

Well, don't worry, comrades. I think it looks niceski.   
  
  
  


Eldon nods.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(UNEASY, REASSURING) 

Yeah, it's not bad Colleen. Either is yours, 

Dreamer. It's kinda...neat.   
  
  
  


Harlem nods.   
  
  
  


HARLEM 

(INFORMATIVE, HONEST) 

Yeah, if you're looking forward to be a multicolor 

freak of nature.   
  
  
  


Dreamer eyes Harlem, as Goldenrod and EF steps up. Both 

Goldenrod and EF are giggling.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(LAUGHING, BLUNT) 

I can't keep a secret any longer.   
  
  
  


GOLDENROD 

(LAUGHING, INFORMATIVE) 

I'm the one that gives Colleen the new hair raising style.   
  
  
  


EF giggles, as Colleen glares at Goldenrod.   
  
  
  


EF 

(LAUGHING, INFORMATIVE) 

And I'm the one responsible for Dreamer's new 

but temporary colorful outlook.   
  
  
  


Dreamer narrows her eyes.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(ANNOYED) 

So, you two are the reason why my fur is 

now multicolored. And for Colleen's hair 

raising situation.   
  
  
  


Colleen smirks.   
  
  
  


COLLEEN 

(NONCHANTLY, OFFERING) 

Dreamer, guv, I believe I shall allow you first strike.   
  
  
  


Dreamer smiles.   
  
  
  


DREAMER 

(PLEASED, ACKNOWLEDGED) 

Why thank you, Colleen. I believe I shall.   
  
  
  


Dreamer and Colleen approaches Goldenrod and EF.   
  
  
  


DREAMER, COLLEEN 

(FURIOUS, IN UNISON) 

GET THEM!!!   
  
  
  


Dreamer and Colleen chases after EF and Goldenrod. 

Alley watches this, with a slight frown.   
  
  
  


ALLEY 

(STUNNED, THOUGHTFUL) 

Looks like I'm gonna get some new patients in 

the Sickbay pretty soon.   
  
  
  


Canis nods.   
  
  
  


CANIS 

(ACKNOWLEDGED, BLUNT) 

I think I'll come and help out. It looks like 

it's gonna be busy.   
  
  
  


Eldon blinks.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SURPRISED) 

Well, that is certainly new.   
  
  
  


EXILE 

(EXCLAIMING, URGENT) 

KEEP RUNNING, COMRADES! AND DON'T LOOK BACKSKI!!!   
  
  
  


Hunter hrms.   
  
  
  


HUNTER 

(CURIOUS) 

Do you think we should help them?   
  
  
  


Canis looks at Alley. Alley looks at Eldon. 

Eldon looks at Harlem. Harlem looks at Skater. 

Skater looks at Hunter. Hunter looks at Blitz. 

Blitz looks at Exile. Exile looks at Canis. For 

a while, nothing happens.   
  
  
  


ALL 

(BLUNT, IN UNISON) 

NAH.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(REASSURING) 

Besides, I don't think the cute female doggies 

aren't gonna kill Mop Boy, jr., and Coyote boy.   
  
  
  


Blitz grins at Eldon.   
  
  
  


BLITZ 

(SMUG) 

So I can kick Eldon's tooshie in table tennis.   
  
  
  


Eldon grins.   
  
  
  


ELDON 

(SMUG) 

Will NOT!!!   
  
  
  


Blitz and Eldon's arguement continues onward as we CUT TO:   
  
  
  


Scene: Graveyard   
  
  
  


A lone female figure, dressed entirely in 

black, stands in the graveyard, before a 

single Tombstone, which reads, "Nathan Capri 

1967-1997. Missed by all." The female figure 

stares at the Tombstone, as she tightly hold 

onto the bouquet of white flowers.   
  
  
  


WOMAN 

(BLUNT, FRIENDLY, SAD) 

Hello, father. It's me again. I miss you so much. I 

feel so lonely. So very lonely.   
  
  
  


Woman gently lays a bouquet of white roses on 

front of the Tombstone.   
  
  
  


WOMAN 

(SOLEMN, DETERMINED) 

I promise to you, father, that I will find the 

Arson that caused your death and the destruction 

of the labs and make him or her pay. Very dearly.   
  
  
  


There's a footfall behind Woman, and she whirls 

around to look at Dominique Destine. Dominique 

is a human female with red hair and green eyes, 

and is wearing a blood red business suit. 

Dominique nods.   
  
  
  


DOMINIQUE 

(POLITE, FRIENDLY) 

Greetings, my dear. Mind if I visit for a little while?   
  
  
  


Woman glances at Dominique for a few seconds than back 

at the Tombstone.   
  
  
  


WOMAN 

(QUESTIONING, UNFRIENDLY) 

Did you know my father?   
  
  
  


Dominique nods.   
  
  
  


DOMINIQUE 

(BLUNT, AGREEING) 

I do. But I only known him as a research 

assistant, at Nightstone Industries.   
  
  
  


DOMINIQUE 

(BLUNT) 

He must be proud to have such a child like 

you, my dear.   
  
  
  


Woman sighs.   
  
  
  


WOMAN 

(STERN, COLD) 

I know. But since you don't have anything I want to 

listen to, you can leave. NOW.   
  
  
  


Dominique frowns.   
  
  
  


DOMINIQUE 

(BLUNT) 

Fine. I shall go.   
  
  
  


Dominique turns away.   
  
  
  


DOMINIQUE 

(COMMENTING, SLYLY) 

But I have something. Something that might interest you.   
  
  
  


Woman frowns.   
  
  
  


WOMAN 

(CURIOUS) 

Oh?   
  
  
  


Dominique turns around and nods.   
  
  
  


DOMINIQUE 

(HONEST) 

But it is a secret. I will have to whisper it to you.   
  
  
  


Woman frowns but leans towards Dominique and waits.   
  
  
  


DOMINIQUE 

(WHISPERING, BLUNT) 

I know who killed your father.   
  
  
  


Woman stares at Dominique, in utter shock.   
  
  
  


WOMAN 

(SHOCKED) 

WHAT?! You KNOW who did this to FATHER?!?!   
  
  
  


Woman grabs Dominique's jacket and pulls Dominique to her.   
  
  
  


WOMAN 

(URGENT, EXCITED) 

TELL ME!!!   
  
  
  


Dominique gently pushes Woman off.   
  
  
  


DOMINIQUE 

(INFORMATIVE) 

Not just yet, my friend.   
  
  
  


DOMINIQUE 

(BLUNT) 

I need you to join me.   
  
  
  


Woman frowns meancingly.   
  
  
  


WOMAN 

(ANNOYED, DANGEROUS) 

Why the run around, just tell ME.   
  
  
  


Dominique smirks slightly as she notes she has Woman's attention.   
  
  
  


DOMINIQUE 

(INFORMATIVE, HONEST) 

Of course, this information isn't free. And 

your enemies, they who killed your father, 

just so happens to my enemies. You have no 

chance against them, alone. Together, we 

can BEAT them. And you can avenge your father.   
  
  
  


Woman ponders this, before sighing.   
  
  
  


WOMAN 

(FRUSTRATED, STERN) 

Fine. I'll join you. Until I find out who killed my father.   
  
  
  


Dominique smiles.   
  
  
  


DOMINIQUE 

(DARKLY PLEASED) 

Excellent.   
  
  
  


Dominique looks at Woman.   
  
  
  


DOMINIQUE 

(INTERESTED) 

By the way, my dear, what is your name?   
  
  
  


Woman considers this, then nods, as she touches her hat.   
  
  
  


WOMAN 

(BLUNT) 

My name...   
  
  
  


The woman removes her black hat, revealing herself 

to be Stalker.   
  
  
  


STALKER 

(FINISHING, BLUNT) 

...is Stalker.   
  
  
  


The camera focuses on Stalker's face as the words, 

"To Be Concluded" appears on screen.   
  
  
  


*TO BE CONCLUDED*   
  
  
  


Alley appears courtesy of Becky Pittman.   
  
  
  


Canis appears courtesy of Greywolf Lupous.   
  



End file.
